The Brink of Insanity
by Lucky Lily 3496
Summary: When a girl wants to escape her old life she goes to the extreme just to escape her fate but was going to and island filled with pirates such a good idea. It might be the best or the worst decision she could ever could have ever made. Rated M for language, violence and so on. VaasxOC
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**_Ok this is my first attempt at writing something decent so hopes its good enough. The story is set about a year before the events of FC3. Hopefully it will get somewhere_**

**_Thanks for checking it out and any reviews would be good._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. _**

* * *

The suns warm rays and fresh ocean air made the two hour long boat ride go so much smoother. Sure a container ship was not the best mode of transport for a holiday but when your going to a remote island paradise you really don't care. The island came into view about half an hour ago and now we were close to docking. It looked so beautiful, the gorgeous beaches, the lush jungles and best of all not one person in sight.

Perfect.

Stepping off the dock and onto the sand, five people were stood there taking in the untouched paradise. Two young women, a young man and an newly wed couple were rooted to the spot by the landscape.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said one of the girls her long mahogany hair blowing in the breeze, "and you doubted coming here."

"Well guess I was wrong again," said her friend, "you were right about here and the night club. Who would have thought that a place like this existed without people knowing."

"Don't know that guy, you know the DJ, said it belongs to tribal people who don't bother tourists so."

"It's one of those mysteries." Said the young man

"Sure is, hey wanna check out the island?" Asked the first girl

"I don't know it might not be safe out there." Replied her friend

"Aww come on what could go wrong?"

* * *

_**Vaas's POV**_

Vaas was so pleased to hear that his men had found some tourists on his island it has been a while since anybody new had come and the locals had grown clever to his pirates movements so fresh captives were hard to come by. Although he was pleased to hear that most of them had been captured it ate him to know that one got away. Oh well he'd find her sooner or later and from what he had been told she probably wasn't worth much. For now he had the four who where coming to focus on. It should be fun, he thought smirking evilly, oh the joys of having fresh victims to torture and exploit these were moments that Vaas lived for. Just as ideas were piling up in his head the captives arrived and they looked good the searchers were doing their job at last. Those pricks were being so lazy all the motherfuckers they sent his way were worthless but these ones looked like they'd fetch him a nice few bucks.

"Well hello there, welcome to my island it's nice, no?" Vaas asked in a chirpy voice, when no one answered him he sighed and continued,

"What don't you think it's nice? There's beaches, jungles and fucking amazing wild life. I thought you tourist liked all that fucking bullshit. I mean look at my pet over here, doesn't he look fucking amazing?" He asked walking over to a cage where a captive tiger was roaring and growling at everyone. Vaas looked back at the captives and noticed that only three of them were scared one of the girls was completely unfazed by the sight of the massive jungle cat. He gave a light chuckle and continued on with his inspection of the people.

"Right then who have we got here then?"

First up was the young bride who looked like she was going to burst into years at any second.

" Oh, don't worry hermana everything is going to be just fine." He said moving the hair from her face to get a better look ant her. Her ID said her name was Jessica, she was 20 and from California. She had shoulder length baby blond hair, blue eyes and plain features. She was about 5ft 6. She wore a pink spaghetti strap camisole with white shorts and sandals not ideal things wear when running through a jungle, she was a baby doll type of girl and Vaas knew that these types were worth lots of money. Her husband however was a different story. He was about 5ft 8 with shaggy chestnut hair, slight beard and normal features. He wore a plain white T-shirt that had gotten covered in mud with jeans and trainers so all-in-all a waste of a bullet in Vaas's opinion, oh well. He was also from California, 24 and just married. _Wow, what's so fucking great about marriage?_ Thought Vaas. _It just a life long contract that anchors you down for years on end._ Moving on from that fact he found the dudes name was Kevin Green and he had a very rich father well now things are getting good. Vaas smirked in satisfaction that something would come out of this prick.

"Well hermano, you better hope that your mama and papa love you enough to try get you back because you aren't worth shit, amigo." Vaas stated as he walked by. Moving on to the next man who was about 5ft 7 so Vaas easily towered over him and from the look in his eyes showed that he was about to piss himself. Giving a light chuckle he continued to figure out what he was worth, it didn't look promising as he was scrawny with sandy blond hair and pale blue eyes, he wore a green T-shirt with board shorts and trainers. His name was Derek Johnson, aged 20 and from New York. Vaas looked at him and decided that he was worth fuck all too. "That's two useless cocksuckers that are no good to me," Vaas declared, "I need to teach that useless motherfucker a lesson but never mind. Well that sucks for you amigo because now you get to enjoy the company of my little friend over there." He gestured towards the now prowling tiger, looking back at Derek he just laughed at the look on his face.

Moving on to the final captive Vaas expected her too be scared out of her senses but she seemed oddly calm which confused him. Most women were either crying or pleading to go home but she stood there casually as if nothing was happening. She was about 5ft 7 with long mahogany brown hair that reached to the small of her back with a side fringe that covered her left eye. She had striking blues eyes well the one you could see and rosy lips. She was slim and you could tell she worked out because she had great muscle tone. She wore a black camisole that stopped before her navel with long black shorts and black converse. Vaas whistled to catch her attention and said "whats wrong hermana, don't you find me entertaining? Dont you enjoy my camp? Whats wrong hmm?"

She just looked at him for a minute then, "Well i am enjoying your place but you need to something more interesting, ya know." she replied with a smirk. That was the frist time a woman actually made a snide comment so Vaas found it amusing.

"Oh really, what you find interesting then?" he asked caressing her right check and retuning the smirk. Before she could reply Derek piped up, "get your hands off her, you creep!" Vaas laughed at the balls the guy had for standing up to him but he hated that this asshole interrupted him so he walk in front of him and stared him straight in the eye. "What you going to do about it huh? You think your all high and mighty do you? Well I got news for you amigo I rule this fucking kingdom." Vaas stated.

"Fuck you." Derek replied.

"Fuck me." Vaas laughed, "DO YOU WANT ME TO SLICE YOU OPEN HUH?" Derek didn't reply, "NO WELL SHUT THE FUCK UP. Your my bitch, I own you so shut the fuck up." Turning back to the woman Vaas couldn't find any ID on her not even her passport well that was odd.

"Don't know how you managed it hermana but your identity is a complete mystery to me so tell me who are you and why is a beautiful woman like yourself here on my island?"

"Tell me who you are first and I will tell you everything you want to know." She replied smugly. Vaas loved a good game and to be fair she was the best he had seen play it in a long time.

"I like you," Vaas said, "take them away, but take her to my hut." The pirates did as ordered and Vaas found himself going to his hut instead of taking care of the rejects. _That can wait,_ he thought. For now he wanted to find out more about this mysterious woman.

When he got inside she was just having a random chat with Carlos, one of Vaas's most trusted pirates, like she wasn't even a hostage. Now Vaas was very curious about her, what was her game?

"So that's all you do here? Sounds fun you can't do anything where I'm from without someone hunting you down." She said and it was the first time he noticed she had a bit of an accent. From where he couldn't place but sure as hell he would find out.

"I hate to break up the tea party here but me and the lovely lady here have some business to take care of." Vaas announced

"Oh, Vaas I came to tell you that Hoyt is coming over tomorrow, to check out the new cargo." Carlos said,

"Fine, fine, now disappear would you."

"Alright man, good luck." He said to the woman. She just smirked as he walked away.

"So hermana, who are you and why are you on my island?"

"I'm Nicki Rosewood," she said, "and I came here to join your pirates."

* * *

**_Ok thanks for reading and please review._**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise._**

* * *

Vaas stared at her for what seemed forever, many have come to his island to join up with the pirates but never before had a woman came and asked to join. Never. What should he say to her, most women don't last around here thanks to the pirates that like to fuck everything with two legs so how will she last.

"Do you know what you are asking for?" Vaas asked, "do you understand what you are getting into?"

"I know that women aren't usually pirates but fuck that time for a change I want to escape from my past. It's a mess that I don't want to clean and living here as a pirate is my best bet, don't you think?" Nicki replied.

Vaas smirked at her fire, she was exactly what he was looking for but first he needed to test her to be sure she could handle death and dealing it without no remorse. "Ok hermana you have convinced me you want to join but first a little test to see if you have what it take, ok?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me."

Vaas was loving how she handled the situation and she wasn't afraid of him. That is something he liked I a woman, hell, that's something he liked in anyone. Now he needed a challenge that would test her ability to cope with dealing death. Then a great idea came into his head. "CARLOS! GET ONE OF THE REJECTS!" Vaas suddenly shouted

"WHICH ONE?"

"THE ONE THAT HAD THE BALLS TO STAND UP TO ME BEFORE."

"HANG ON."

Vaas walked back over to Nicki and cut her bindings off. She flexed her stiff wrists and looked at him questionably. "Ok amigo, you want to be one of us follow me." He walked out of the hut and made his way to the stage where Derek was kneeling With a gun to his head. Vaas stood before him and declared, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO ANYONE WHO TRIES TO FUCK WITH ME!" He gave Derek a swift kick in the stomach which winded him then turning to Nicki he threw her his hand gun which she caught with ease. "Teach this stupid motherfucker a lesson about coming here and messing with me but don't kill him. Yet."

With a nod she walked I front of Derek who had regained some composure and was now looking at her. She just smirked at him, "did you really think that you had a chance to get me or where you so stupid that you couldn't see that I am so out of your league?" She asked him

"I thought you where the most beautiful girl I have ever saw and that I will stop at nothing till your mine."

"Really?" She asked so sweetly it kinda gave him some hope, "well too bad I came here to escape stupid little boys who just want some dumb girl who will do exactly as they say. I ain't that kinda girl and I'm also too old for you." The look on his face said it all, he was so shock by the rapid change in her actions that he nearly missed the fact she had pointed a gun to his head. "Any last words?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Simple." She smirked, "I'm tired of people telling me what to do now I have a chance to be free." With that she shot him in his right knee then his left knee and she did it with no remorse, everyone thought she was going to finish him off but instead turned back to Vaas she held out his gun to give to him. He just smirked, "well hermana you follow orders, unlike most of these stupid pricks around here. Keep that gun it'll come handy some day, oh and for your final initiation shut that cocksucker up." Without turning Nicki pointed the gun at Derek and shot him right between the eyes. "Well your one of us now amigo now there's only one more thing we need to do... PARTY AT MY ISLAND!" Vaas announced.

* * *

When Vaas said party he meant party, there was so much going on with the drinking, drugs and stripers. In fact every pirate got laid that night, well almost every pirate. Vaas, Carlos and Nicki didn't because they decided it be fun to do shots then have a game of strip poker. _Ah the joys of being drunk, _thought Nicki,_ although I wasn't that pissed I mean Vaas and Carlos passed out eventually. Looks like there in for a shock when they see what I did._ She could tell they were still asleep as the amount of snoring the both of them did was enough to wake the dead. Well time to wake them up they are going to shit themselves when they do, walking over to the speakers in the main warehouse she turned them up and let some random dance music rip. running back to where they were sleeping on a couch in the warehouse, Nicki burst out laughing as Vaas cans Carlos woke up shouting. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Vaas

"HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE DOING MAN?" Carlos asked confused. Nicki turned off the music and walked over to them still in stitches.

"You guys are so easy to prank," she laughed

""Do you mind telling me why the fuck I am but naked and sitting on Carlos?" Vaas asked surprisingly calm.

"Well, it's obvious I won the game of strip poker and passed out after you two so I woke and saw Vaas on the table, Carlos in the couch, both of you were naked by the way, and I woke up on that couch with a bikini bra on and my shorts." Nicki started, "when I saw both of you I decided to have a little fun and move the two of you into the most awkward position ever. The end."

"So you were fucking with us? Right?" Carlos asked hesitantly.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Thank fuck, that could have been so much more awkward." Vaas rubbed the back of his neck and stretched, "hey man could you off me now for a little guy you sure are fucking heavy."

"Know right."

"I ain't getting up to show the lady our dicks hermano, by the way have you seen my necklace? I can't find."

"You mean this one?" Nicki asked showing Vaas the necklace around her neck.

"That's the one hermana, give it over." Nicki took it off and tossed it to him, "thanks this little thing means a lot to me."

"I know how you feel these earrings were my mothers if I ever lost them I would be devastated. They're all I have left of now." She pointed to the fancy diamond earrings in her ears. They must be worth a fortune. "Well I'm off to see what's happening outside. By the way Carlos I'm borrowing your boots, for a dude you have tiny feet." After grabbing her camisole from the floor she left.

"Wow what a woman." Carlos said

"I know right, she is fucking amazing." Vaas replied, "well lets get up then see what damage we caused last night, hmm."

"In a minute"

"Get up you lazy fuck"

"Fine"

* * *

**_That's another chapter for you please review. Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3: Tragic Stories

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. **_

* * *

Vaas didn't feel too bad when he got up but he could be sure his pirates make a big fucking mess they always did. Not bothering to put his tank top on he walked out of the ware house into the late morning sun, it was sunny as always but it was unusually hot today. That didn't bother Vaas at all he was use to the heat of Rook Islands, it's one of the reasons why he never left but that wasn't the main one but at the current moment that didn't matter. Right now he was pissed at himself for forgetting that Hoyt was coming and it looks like he's pissed. Great.

"Vaas good to see you, lovely weather we're having isn't it."

"Why boss planning a party we just had one, sorry you missed it."

"Ha good one Vaas but seriously what happened here looks like you where raided and you look fucking awful by the way."

"I know, we had a party to celebrate the arrival of a new member of our little family."

"Who is he then some one who can make me some profit?"

"I think you will be very very impressed by the way she handles things."

"She?"

"She. Don't worry you will not be disappointed when you see her."

"Vaas don't tell me you fell for a pretty face. All their good for is wasting time and money."

"Trust me on this she is amazing."

"Where is she then?"

"She'll be around here somewhere, hold on. HERMANA WHERE ARE YOU?" Just then Vaas and Hoyt heard the warehouse door open and out came Nicki in a much different outfit to when Vaas saw her last. Instead of her camisole she had on a black tank top that stopped before her navel with black cargo trousers and military boots, now she looked like a pirate. She also had a bow and a quiver full of arrows in her hand.

"You called Vaas." She said as she walked over.

Vaas put his arm around her shoulders, "Hermana I would like you to meet the boss."

"Hoyt Volker"

"Nicki Rosewood"

"What's the bow for, hermana?"

"Target practice," she smirked, "what else?"

"Are you any good with that thing?" Asked Hoyt. Before he had even finished she had shot an arrow that was less than an inch from one of the pirates balls who was over 100 meters away.  
"That answer your question."

"I'm impressed you maybe of use after all"

"Don't under estimate me I can do more than what you think"

"A woman who can speak her mind and not give two fucks, I like you"

"You two want a scotchka?"

"A what?" Vaas and Hoyt said in unison

"A scotchka, mixing scotch with vodka. Scotchka."

"Fuck it why not, never tried that combination before." Vaas said

"Sounds good make it three, I have a lot of business to deal why not deal with it drunk."

"Coming right up." With that Nicki was off like lightning.

"Wow what a woman" Hoyt said

"I know right, isn't she fucking amazing"

"Can't disagree there Vaas. Scotchka clever."

When Hoyt left Vaas was free to go about doing whatever he wanted but what could he do today, since business had been slow there were very few rejects to take care of and there were no ransom videos that could be done. Well since he was free he decided to see what Nicki wanted to do, she could have some fun ideas.

"Hey Nicki, what do find fun to do since you are new you have never done anything with us so what do you want to do?"

"Well..."

* * *

Hunting that was her idea for fun but not normal hunting no, she wanted to get the pirates to scare some residents out of their homes then herd them to a trap. Well the idea wasn't as bad as Vaas first thought in fact it was very effective, they had managed to capture at least five people that was more than he had got in months. Now Vaas was sure that Hoyt would be pleased by her. She got the pirates to smoke them out and make them run towards a trap she had cleverly set, the idea was to give them false security thinking they were escaping but actually going into her trap. Once in a certain point she set off a fire arrow which hit a circle of gasoline on the beach effectively trapping them. Now this was an impressive plan and it was so simple but the best part is it was effective. They had done many raids as such in the past week and Vaas was growing to like Nicki even more, she had always found some way to amaze him.

"Well hermana, you've impressed me yet again," Vaas stated happily, "with you and your crazy new ideas on my side business should pick up."

"I thought that up on the spot you know" Nicki said starting to walk along the beach.

"Really? With that kind of thinking you will be rich in no time"

"Money doesn't bother me, just doing anything I want to do and getting away with it is all I want"

"See that what I love about you you just want to have fun. I remember when I was young, I had no fucking freedom just 'do this Vaas' or 'do that Vaas'. I never had time for fun."

"I didn't either I had to grow up fast nothing stayed the same for too long."

"Really what happened when you were a kid it can't be that bad"

"My mom died when I was five from cancer and my dad, he died when I was 13. He was killed in car accident, well that's what my aunt used to say but she's a lying bitch, I knew what happened but she tried to smooth it over," Nicki seethed, "she had her own brother killed to get me and everything my father left me."

"What happened to him?"

"My dad was a very well respected man amongst many powerful people. He also came off of a rich background but he was part of the strongest band of organised criminals in the world. Not that it bother me or my mother, no it agitated his sister to no end when my grandparents died and she was left with nothing. She was used to living the high life fancy cars, expensive clothes that kinda thing, ya know. She was dropped into the real world just like that, so she swore she would reclaim her fortune somehow. When mother died she tried to take advantage of my fathers depression claiming that he was unfit to look after a small child but try as she may she lost and so her only option was to erase him altogether."

"After careful planning she had found the right time for a hit man to kill him and make it look like an accident. Father crashed his car but was still alive so the hit man finished the job by putting a bullet right through his skull... It looked like had knocked his brains out upon collision but I knew the truth, in many court cases she tried and tried to gain custody but she failed every time, however she never knew that my grandfather on my mothers side was still alive so I ended up with him. The reason I knew about what happened was because my dad was on the phone to me when he was driving and he had a camera put in the car without anyone knowing. It was my birthday and he was coming home to give me my present but it never came..."

"That's tragic what happened to you no one deserves that and on your birthday too that's..." Vaas was at a loss for words he knew about her coming from a rich family. Hoyt had told him that she would have been great for ransom but had no family left and she was making both Hoyt and Vaas a good sum of money so they left her but this is the first time he had talked about her past to anyone. _She must really trust me,_ thought Vaas. "I thought how I lost my father was bad but you seem to have had a much worst experience amigo."

"How'd your dad die?"

"He was killed right in front of me and my sister, that little bitch it was all her fault too. She had enraged one of the most powerful tribe leaders son and he tried to kill her so being her brother it my duty to protect her, but the fight got out of hand and I killed the son of a bitch. There was a time I would do anything for my sister, I mean the first time i ever killed was for my sister, but that was not enough for her." Vaas let out a ragged breath, Nicki could tell this was a painful subject for him. "I did it to protect my sister but when father found us he took all the blame for what we had done. When the tribe leader saw what happened he sliced my fathers throat open and left him to bleed."

"After that my mother started using her maiden name as did my sister. I wouldn't dishonour my fathers name so I left and never looked back. That's also how I got this." He said pointing to the massive scar on his head, "my sister flipped out and tried to fucking kill me, she barely missed stabbing me right through my skull. You see the thing about our loved ones, right, our fucking loved ones, they come and they blindside you every fucking time. They expect you to choose them over everything else, like I have a choice. Without family who the fuck are we?"

"We're alone, but you find that even thought you think there is no one left that cares there is. You just have to find them."

"Your right but sometimes it's hard to find what you are looking for"

"True but now I've found someone with a past as bad as mine so now I don't feel alone anymore. What about you?"

"I guess your right, lets be lonely together then" Vaas said throwing an arm around Nicki's shoulder and going back to his happy self.

"Let's" she replied also going back to being happy.

"VAAS, VAAS!"

"What now Carlos can't you see we are trying to get over something?"

"We found the other girl that escaped us last week, the one you didn't see last week."

"Really then let's go see, coming hermana?"

"Wouldn't miss it" Nicki said but internally she was dreading what had happened to her friend. _Kenzie please be ok..._

* * *

**_Another chapter done hope that Nicki's past has some sort of insight as to why she never left her home. Please review, Thanks._**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friend, New Beginning

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine sadly._**

* * *

When they arrived at the scene the pirates had still failed to capture Kenzie. She was nimble enough to move out of their way before they could get her but she was quickly running out of energy.

"KENZIE!" She stopped and looked to see her best friend with the leader of the pirates

"NICKI!" Just as she said that a pirate grabbed her from behind, "HEY LET GO OF ME!"

"PUT HER DOWN. NOW." Nicki shouted at the pirate he was so stunned that he lost grip and Kenzie head butted his nose, once free she ran over to Nicki.

"Oh my god your alive, I thought the pirates got you!" Kenzie smiled

"They did but I decided to join them it turns out that I am really good at it." Nicki shrugged

"Why did you join for?"

"I want to feel the thrill of life, to have adrenaline run through my veins. I have that feeling now."

"You finally found something that makes you happy. I haven't seen you like this in years it's always been fake happiness but now it's all real, finally."

"Hey hermana, you not going to introduce us?" Vaas asked having watched the whole scene before.

"Oh right, Vaas, Carlos, this is my best friend Kenzie McKenna. Kenzie this is Vaas Montenegro and Carlos... I don't know his last name." Nicki laughed

"Neither do I and I have known you for years amigo" Vaas stated

"No one knows apart from me and that's how it's going to stay." Carlos said

"Fair enough, everyone is entitled to their secrets" Kenzie said

"Ok hermana, what do we do with your amigo here?" Vaas asked Nicki

"She stays with me, we've known each other for over 20 years. She's like family to me I'd trust her with my life"

"Is she loyal"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stay with Nicki. I made a promise to stay with her years ago and I ain't about to break it now." Kenzie stated

"What can you do? Can you help us the way your amigo has?"

"I'm a better planner than Nicki but she has more weapons experience"

"Can you vouch for her hermana?"

"I can she was always the brains and I was just muscles" Nicki said with a laugh

"Really? You seem to have more brains that all these useless fucker"

"It's true, I barely passed high school"

"Well here there is no need to worry about anything all you need to do is create good plans that work and bring us money, ok"

"Deal" Kenzie agreed, "looks like we have catching up to do Nicki"

" Totally, shall we?"

"We shall." With that the two walked off along the beach gossiping and laughing. Vaas and Carlos couldn't understand why though so back to sorting out the new load of hostages.

* * *

The two girls were never apart after they found each other, if you saw one the other was not far away but that's just how they worked and between the two they made dozens of plans in only a few days. This kept up for a few weeks so there was plenty of hostages, lots of drugs and too much cash, Vaas was so relaxed he had nothing to worry about as Hoyt was finally off his back for not making enough money. Now they were making money hand over fist and it all thanks to a couple of girls who were in need of excitement. As time passed Vaas had grown to respect both but found he had a better connection with Nicki, while Carlos had admitted to him that he found Kenzie to be 'as fit as fuck,' his words but the problem was he had no idea how to talk to a girl. Vaas tried to give him tips but to no avail the poor guy was useless.

"Vaas how do you talk to women?" Carlos asked

"Easy, you walk right up to them and say hi. Simple" answered Vaas who was lounging on the couch in his warehouse smoking a Cuban cigar.

"I tried that but every time I do they're both together and it's so awkward, you gotta help me man"

"Ok what do you want me to do, hold your hand and go over to them and say 'hi my friend here is shy but he wants to fuck you so bad'"

"No man that's not classy"

"Since when have we been classy hermano?"

"Fair point but I don't want to make her think I am a jerk ya know"

"Your going soft on me amigo, it won't be long to you are married with like five munchkins wrapped around your neck"

"That's cold man, just help me out and I won't tell Nicki you want to fuck her"

"Hey that's a subjective, philosophical, point of fucking view amigo. I don't want to fuck her"

"No you want her to fuck you till you can't stand"

"Do you want help with the girl?"

"Yes"

"Then drop the fucking subject, now here's what your going to do..."

* * *

"How do I talk to him, he's always around Vaas and he kinda creeps me out" Kenzie sighed

"What do you want me to do about it?" Nicki asked casually while she fixed her nails with her machete

"Distracted Vaas for a while so I can talk to him, please."

"How do you expect me to do that? Snog him for five minutes"

"Couldn't hurt"

"Very funny"

"Come on please for me"

"Fine, I'll find a way to distract him"

"See this why I trust you"

"You'll be the only one"

* * *

"Okay ready amigo?" Vaas asked a anxious looking Carlos

"No"

"Good, lets go" Vaas said in a chirpy tone, "HERMANA, could I talk to you for a moment"

"Sure, what's up boss" Nicki replied with a smirk

"Could we go somewhere private"

"Whatever, see ya Kenzie" Vaas and Nicki walked off into his warehouse and left Carlos and Kenzie out side near one of the empty buildings.

"What do you want to talk about"

"Nothing I just had to get you out of the way so Carlos could talk to your friend"

"Really? I had to get you out of the way so she could talk to Carlos" Nicki laughed

"Funny huh they are both shy and stupid"

"You can say that again. So want to do something to give the love birds a chance to talk?"

"Sure what do you have in mind? I'm open to all idea but I'd prefer something sexual" Vaas said waggling his eyebrows.

"Your so funny," she said giving him a light hit in the chest, "how about poker?"

"Oh no last time we played poker I ended up naked with a hangover" Vaas laughed, "plus you don't need to play a game to get me naked"

"It wasn't my fault you were shit at poker and I like to play games," Nicki smirked as she circled Vaas, "it keeps a man on his toes"

"You just love teasing me don't you hermana?"

"Maybe" she said stoping in front of him

"You are so fucking evil, I love it"

"Speaking of love lets see how our little love birds are"

"Aww, already I was really enjoying your company"

"If you want to talk, you need only ask" she said as she walked away.

"Oh so that's your game" Vaas laughed, "I'm going to enjoy this"

Walking outside Vaas couldn't see Carlos or Kenzie but he did see Nicki looking for them.

"Have you seen them hermana?"

"Nope, there nowhere to be found. Where could they have gone?"

Just then they heard a noise coming from one of the abandoned buildings.

"What the fuck was that?" Questioned Vaas

"No idea want to go check it out?"

"Sure"

They went round the back of the building to where the window were and where shocked by what they saw, it was Carlos and Kenzie having sex on the packed cannabis pile.

"Wow, he doesn't waste time does he?" Nicki stated starting to walk away

"Aww, MY WEED!" Was all Vaas could say.

"Come on Vaas let them have there fun"

"But my weed. I can't smoke that now"

"Give it to the pirates if it seems different to what they usually have tell them it's extra flavouring"

"That's a good idea but Carlos has to buy me more weed"

"Forget the weed you got plenty, besides you can ripe him for it later"

"True. Since those two will be at it for ages I'll take you up on that poker offer"

"They can't be that long"

"You have no idea how much of a boost weed gives you" Vaas stated as he put his arm around Nicki's shoulder

"I don't need weed to give me a boost"

"Want to test that theory out?"

"No"

"Fuck, can't blame a man for trying"

"I'll give you that but I bet I can have more shots than you before I get drunk"

"Oh is that a challenge hermana, if it is its on. Wait what about poker?"

"Fuck poker we'll play next time Hoyt comes"

"That's a fucking brilliant idea" Vaas mused, "maybe we can get him drunk too"

"I'm pretty sure that won't go well"

"There no harm in trying hermana, besides I bet he'd be a nice drunk"

* * *

**_I feel like in rushing into this story too quickly but I don't want it to drag on forever, it was supposed to be longer this chapter but I split it cause it would make more sense that way. Please leave a review with your thoughts. Thanks_**


	5. Chapter 5: PARTY TIME!

**Disclaimers: Anything you recognise is not owned by me.**

* * *

Later that day Vaas found himself waking up on one of the outside couches, it was still daylight so he guessed it would be around fourish maybe earlier. Just as he was adjusting to the light he felt something move on top of him, lifting his head up so he could not believe what he saw. Nicki was fast asleep on his chest and she was hugging him like he was a pillow. As much as he was loving the fact that she was on him he hated to admit that they had to get up.

"Wake up hermana," he said gently prodding her head, "wake up" in response all he got was her squeezing him tighter. _For a girl who's asleep she's strong_, thought Vaas.

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked when he saw Vaas

"Trying to wake her up, it's not working"

"I wouldn't wake her up any time soon," stated Kenzie

"Why?"

"Well this is probably the most she's slept in three days and the last man who woke her list something near and dear to him"

"Who was that?"

"Him over there" Kenzie said pointing to one of the more useless pirates.

"Charlie no-nuts?" Carlos questioned, "I thought it was just a myth and he says that a tiger ripped them out"

"Yeh well poor bastard saw her sleeping on a chair and thought she was slacking so he woke her up but I don't know what happened after that" Kenzie said, "all I know is that every time she is near him, he looks like he saw a ghost."

"Well what am I supposed to do till she wakes up" Vaas asked impatiently

"Either take some of the 'good-night drug' or sleeping pills" Carlos said, "or we knock you out but I think that's out the question"

"I'll take the sleeping pills and the drugs. They are both weak on their own and if you try knock me out I'll get Nicki to remove your balls"

"Ok man"

"She wouldn't do that" Kenzie stated

"She would for me"

"Wanna bet"

"Yes, I bet you I can get her to do something for me"

"Do what?"

"I don't know something"

"I I don't think you have what it takes"

"Oh really, I bet a grand that I can get Nicki to fuck me"

"It's on." Vaas spat in his hand and held it to shake, Kenzie did the same and Carlos came back just confused out of his mind.

"What the fuck did I just miss" Carlos asked

"Only the greatest bet that rook island has ever seen" Vaas smirked

"Oh I should warn you she is not an easy girl to please"

"I'll get her don't worry." While Vaas laid there waiting for sleep to claim him, he thought up many plans to try woo the notorious brunette but the question is how.

Nicki woke up feeling refreshed, she hadn't been sleeping well recently as something was troubling her but now it seems to have melted away. Her eyes opened to a welcoming darkness and starry sky closing her eyes again she turned onto her side, she had no idea what she was sleeping on but it smelt like Cuban cigars, alcohol and mud? That got her attention and she also realised that her pillow was moving, opening her eyes she again she saw red tank top military boots and trousers. Oh great I fell asleep on a pirate, Nicki thought. Slowly looking up she sighed with relief at what she saw, green necklace, slight beard, mohawk and of course the scar above his left eye. He looked so peaceful when he was sleep, that makes a change he's always so serious even when joking around. Like there's something he's hiding, something that's tormenting him but what is it. Slowly bringing her hand up Nicki let her fingers run along the scar on his head. She felt sorry for him he'd been through so much and had so many burdens that he harboured to himself, sure Nicki had her fair share of problems but she shared them with Kenzie and vice versa, but Vaas had no one. You can hardly depend on a pirate to help you with problems. Nicki had wondered how he coped but realised he didn't, he just let it all out the only way he knows how, anger.

Since Nicki was lost in thought she didn't notice Vaas had woken up. When his hand was on top of hers did she notice that he wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Finally awake then hermana?" He smirked

"Sort of, I could go for another couple hours" she joked

"I bet you could you've been asleep best part of 12 hours"

"Really? Feels less" only then did she notice that her hand was still on his scar, "did it hurt when it happened?"

He just shrugged, "I didn't really notice till I was in the middle of the jungle. Being brought up with the Rakyat you learn to ignore pain." When she looked at his face she noticed that he was looking at her strangely.

"What is there something on my face" she smiled lifting her hand to her face then she couldn't feel her hair over her left eye anymore. "Shit" she tried to cover the eye with her hair but Vaas stopped her and stared at her eyes.

"I never seen that before" he said. Her right eye was blue but her left eye was green.

"It's a genetic thing on my mothers side, most people see it and think I'm weird" she said looking away.

"I don't" he said her eyes meeting his again, "I think it makes you unique and makes you even more beautiful hermana" brushing the hair away looking at her face fully.

"I like it because it makes me different in my own way"

"It makes you, you"

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"I'd prefer to do something else while I've got you on top of me" Vaas said pulling her closer

"Ever heard the saying 'good things come to boys who wait'?"

"I don't know the definition of wait"

"Oh so you know the definition of insanity but don't know the definition of wait"

"Life's too short to wait"

"Then come on" she said jumping off of him and running towards the beach

"Oh I am loving this game" he shouted running after her. When he got to the beach she was dancing around and laughing, all the while Vaas was watching either her ass or her tits and he was loving every second of it. Her voice broke his train of thought

"Hey you gonna stand there and drool or what?"

"I'm loving the view, you have an amazing ass"

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself"

"If you like what you see then you should come try it" he said with a laugh

"Hmm, I might have to take you up on that offer sometime"

"How bout now?"

"Meh, I want to enjoy the beauty of the ocean first"

"Ok then" Vaas said running towards her picking her up and throwing her into the ocean.

"Oh it's on" she said rugby tackling him into the water with her. They went on like this for a while enjoying the tranquil night and freedom of life. After a while they went back to the shore and collapsed on the sand both laughing and panting then Nicki did some Vaas was not expecting, she rolled on top of him and kissed him. When she pulled back she said,

"You have given me the best time of my life"

Still not satisfied Vaas rolled her over so he was on top. "Best time of your life so far" he whispered in her ear then continued to kiss her. They had a full make out session on the beach but they heard Carlos and Kenzie shouting. They hadn't realised that dawn was starting to break.

"Fuck, I wanted to spend more alone time with you"

"Me too but we better get back"

"Fucking Carlos can't wait an hour" Nicki just laughed and they started walking back to the compound.

* * *

It must have been quite a sight to see Vaas and Nicki walk through the door dripping wet and covered in sand, the look on Carlos' face said it all.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" He asked

"Oh you know went for a swim, had fun on the beach that kinda thing" Vaas said casually

"When did you leave?"

"About three in the morning" Nicki laughed

"What were you two doing?"

They Nicki and Vaas looked at each other and started laughing, "it's a secret" Nicki managed to get out.

"Whatever man, I was just looked for you tell you that Hoyt is coming over today"

"Funny we just talking about him yesterday, weren't we hermana"

"Yeah, do you want to stick to our plan?"

"I don't think Hoyt will like it but ok"

Just then the man in question appeared, "what won't I like?"

"Oh it's nothing boss, don't worry about it" Vaas said happily

"Ah the thing when someone says that I tend to worry about it"

"Just having a little joke about you know" Nicki added

"Yeah hermana and I were messing about before"

"I couldn't care less if you fucked her on the cannabis piles. It's not the reason why I am here"

"We didn't do that but someone else did" Nicki said in a sing song voice looking at Carlos and Kenzie

"I don't fucking care what I do care about is those fucking savages out in the woods are starting to rebel"

"I haven't had any reports about that" Vaas stated

"Well some of my boys have saw they are getting too comfortable in your camps"

"I'll sort it boss"

"No you fucked up enough as it is"

"Fuck it, I'll be back in a few hours" Nicki said grabbing a flamethrower and walking towards the boats.

"Where the fuck is she going?" Hoyt asked

"To fix your problem" Vaas answered, "would you like a drink she will be a while"

"I have business of course I would like a drink"

* * *

A few hours later Nicki returned she was quite happy looking.

"Ah hermana, what news do you bring" Vaas asked hopefully

"Those idiots won't be much of a problem," she said coolly, "without their most advanced warriors they are weak but they won't stay that way for long. You just have to keep on top of them."

"Ah there you are, I was beginning to wonder what happened to you" Hoyt kinda slurred, Nicki could tell he was two parts cut.

"Vaas could I talk to you a minute" Nicki asked

"What's on your mind hermana?"

"How much has he drank since I left?"

"3 bottles of vodka, 2 bottles of Argentinean wine, 6 shots of Jaegermeister and he just finished off whatever was left of the scotch"

"And he's still not drunk yet"

"Hey bring me another drink" Hoyt slurred from the couch

"Have you had anything to drink?" Vaas shook his head, "good I want you to be sober for this. I think a whiskey should finish him off"

"How much?"

"This much" she smirked holding up a new bottle of whiskey.

"Oh the evil side is so sexy, I wish I could get to know her better"

"Don't worry you and little Vaas will meet her very soon"

"For your information little Vaas is not that little"

"Well you have to prove it later right now lets have fun"

Vaas and Nicki found out that drunk Hoyt was so emotional, really emotional. He told us about his shitty upbringing, his younger brother who according to him is a useless dickhead and about how he could never find a wife. If that wasn't enough he keep going on about how good a couple Nicki and Vaas would make, trying to persuade them to have about ten kids and grow really old. He was so full of emotions Vaas had to leave the room for a piss which took half an hour, so for revenge Nicki left Vaas with drunk Hoyt for and hour before suggesting that they both go to bed. Hoyt just passed out on the couch no bother but Vaas had other plans.

"Come on the boss is out and we're alone"

"No"

"You know you want to meet little Vaas he's so lonely"

"If you keep this up big Vaas will be lonely too"

"Well that's just cruel hermana" Vaas said pretending to be hurt, "why must you make the poor guy wait"

"Until the poor guy really sets the mood then I'm not interested"

"What do you want me to do give you a strip session then a lap dance?"

"Maybe" she said with an evil smirk

"You know it's usually the other way around"

"I know, I like to spice things up"

"So I noticed but..." He trailed off and pinned her to the couch, "... So do I"

She laughed, "oh so that's your plan..." Before he could even think she flipped him over so she was on top straddling his waist, "... But it's not part of the game" she whispered to him. Now she was really out doing herself and he was loving every second of this 'game'.

"Got somewhere more private no one needs to know what I'm gonna do to you" she whispered

"I know a little place that's much classier than where Carlos and Kenzie did it"

"Come on then" before she had even finished speaking Vaas had got up, threw Nicki over his shoulder and was off.

* * *

Somewhere in the compound

"You know for a pirate your a pretty decent guy Carlos"

"Yeah well someone needs to keep a sane mind cause it certainly ain't gonna be Vaas"

"Why do work with him for? I never would have thought someone like you would be here"

"Well I was once like you and Nicki, average bloke living on the island then I got caught. I don't know of it was luck or fate but Hoyt was going to shoot me, Vaas stopped him saying he could use me for something I didn't catch what. I'd known Vaas for awhile but not very well. All I know is Hoyt still doesn't trust me, even though I've done nothing but help his cause."

"He saved your life. Wow he doesn't seem like that kinda guy"

"This was about 10 years ago when he had just started up. I can still remember how he looked when his scar was fresh, it just kept getting worse. It made him really ill so I helped him as helped me, he said I could go when I was better but something made me stay. Maybe it was the fact everyone in my village picked on me for having no father or because Vaas needed someone and so did I"

"I know what it's like to be an outcast. When I was in school I was the really nerdy girl with glasses who everyone picked on."

"Really looking at you now I don't see what's the problem." Carlos couldn't believe it, to him Kenzie was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her green eyes, blond shoulder length hair and of course her amazing figure. She was only 5ft 5 but she fit his 5ft 8 form perfectly and he would never try to change her because she was amazing just as she was.

"It's complicated if it wasn't for Nicki I would probably never made it to high school"

"What happened?"

"These other girls thought themselves something, they had all the really fancy things and I very simple things. They would make fun of my hair my clothes, being a know-it-all but one day Nicki came along and she punched the main one, Jessica, right in the face. We were only 5 but she still was strong then so she broke her nose, Nicki didn't mind the trouble she got into and I'm not sure why she did it but we've been friend ever since"

"Wow that's horrible, people only fucked with me because I was a bastard. My mother had a thing with an outsider I don't know who he is or where he's from but I couldn't give two fucks he left her after she told him she was pregnant." Before Kenzie reply they heard someone shouting in the warehouse.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD. SWEET ZOMBIE JESUS."

"Was that Vaas?" Kenzie asked

"I think so"

"He is really loud"

"COME TO DADDY!"

"Definitely Vaas" Carlos confirmed,

"What the hell is he doing?"

"I'll give you two guesses"

"Oh shit looks like I lost the bet"

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sounds like fun" Kenzie sighed

"Do you want to have some fun of our own?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD, I'M IN PARADISE!"

* * *

**_There's chapter a bit longer than normal i guess I just wanted to keep going for ages but never found the right place to stop. Thanks for reading, leave your feedback for me please. Thank you_**


	6. Chapter 6: Love?

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing you recognise. **_

* * *

The next morning everyone was pretty beat. Hoyt had a mobster hangover, Carlos and Kenzie were at it all night so they were exhausted as for Vaas and Nicki well Nicki was fine but Vaas felt like he was dying.

"CARLOS," Vaas roared at the top of his lungs, "CARLOS. Where is that motherfucker"

"What do you want Vaas" Carlos asked as he staggered in

"Help me up"

"What?"

"Help me up, I can't feel my fucking legs"

"What the fuck did she do to you?"

"Put it this way, I ain't never seen a body move the way hers did"

"Damn"

"I know right it was fucking amazing. Pure paradise, have you ever let your girl take charge?"

"No, why?"

"Let her, these girls can show you some things"

"From the noise you made last night I'm sure she can"

"We weren't that loud hermano"

"You woke Hoyt up out of his alcohol induced sleep and we heard you from the other side of the compound"

"Who gives a fuck it was bliss. Speaking of Hoyt where is he"

"He's sitting drinking a cup of tea, I think"

"Tea?"

"Yeah, apparently it's good for hangovers. Nicki was also making some food"

"Come on then I'm starving"

Everyone was sitting outside on the couches, although Hoyt looked like he was having great difficultly with the bright light. For Vaas every step was painful, it felt like his legs were in fire but it was his fault for wanting to do something different.

"Sore?" Nicki asked

"No, no, no I'm good"

"Oh really" she put her hand on his thigh and leaned on him slightly, he didn't make a noise but the expression on his his face gave it away, "here." She handed him a cup of tea "try this."

Within moments all Vaas' pain and problems vanished, "this is some good shit hermana, what's in it?"

"It's a special blend of fruits, tea and a small hit of crack, crystal meth, heroin and a small sprig of crushed weed"

"You trying to get me high?"

"No, your naturally high, I'm giving you a boost"

"What the fuck happened last night?" Hoyt asked finally recovered from the brightness. Nicki winked at Vaas, he knew she wanted to make up an elaborate story but he wanted in on her fun.

"Only the biggest mother fucking orgy these islands have seen" Vaas said, it was totally convincing. Carlos and Kenzie were nearly in stitches but Vaas gave them a dirty look

"Yeah, you decided at about 3 this morning to have an orgy" Nicki continued

"I have never seen so many strippers in one place amigo, I'm sure you got laid like 20 times" at this Hoyt just looked horrified

"Where where all of you then?" Hoyt asked

"Fucking on the beach" Carlos and Kenzie answered together

"Playing strip poker and showing Vaas how to have a good time" Nicki said casually

"I was in paradise, damn I have never seen anything like what you showed me hermana" Vaas said with a look of pure pleasure as smoked his cigar.

"So none of you where there"

"Nope" they all said collectively

"So none of you know what I did"

"Nope"

"Fuck"

"Well if you got any of the strippers pregnant we'll tell ya" Nicki said from behind him

"If, it'll be a case of who he didn't get knock up" Carlos joined in the fun

"Don't worry boss, I'm sure it'll only be 3 or 4 or 12, there's not that many" Vaas laughed

"You better watch it Montenegro, it was your fault I'm here"

"True but I solved the problem"

"No you fucked up, she solved the problem" Hoyt said gesturing to Nicki

"I was under silent orders" Nicki said going to sit on the arm of the couch but Vaas grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Nicki gave him a dirty look and Vaas just smirked still enjoying his cigar. There was an heavy silence no one daring to look Hoyt in the eye.

"I have some stuff that needs doing, coming Kenzie?" Carlos asked getting up

"Sure" Kenzie said, the two went towards the main warehouse and disappeared. All of a sudden Vaas and Nicki were laughing hysterically so Hoyt was even more pissed and confused.

"What the fuck do you find so funny?"

"The... Look... On your... Face" Vaas laughed

"We got you" Nicki said still smiling

"What?"

"You said everything in business is so serious so we thought we'd lighten you up a bit"

"Yeah the look on your face was priceless amigo"

"And those two were in on it"

"Carlos and Kenzie had no idea that's why they left" Nicki cleared

"We got you eh, boss"

"Fucking hell, this is why I love coming to see you Vaas, you're always having a joke" Hoyt laughed, "it's the first time in months I've relaxed. I should visit more often, so what did happen last night?"

"You were still sober after Vaas tried to get you drunk but passed out after you had some of my special whiskey" Nicki said

"Special?" Hoyt and Vaas asked

"It's my own homemade brew, ma dad taught me how to brew when I was wee"

"Your from Scotland aren't you?" Hoyt asked

"Ey, born and bred there"

"I knew you had to be from Europe, but where escaped me. It's very rare you see Scottish girls, your the first to have come to this island" Hoyt realised

"You never said you where from Scotland, what's it like there hermana?"

"What month is it?"

"February, why?"

"Sometimes snows this time of year" she said more to herself

"What's snow like?" Vaas was genuinely curious about snow as he had never seen it before with Rook Islands climate being hot.

"It's ice that falls from the sky and turns the ground white"

"I know what it is but not what it's like"

"It's really beautiful"

"How?" Vaas was confused as to how ice could be beautiful.

"Well when you walk outside on a morning, when the snow has freshly fallen, the world seems at peace, undisturbed. It seems like a whole new place because the appearance has changed but yet it's familiar and when people do come out they can't help but smile and laugh. Now I think about it it's kinda like sand, the only difference being its cold"

"Sounds nice, maybe I'll get to see it sometime," Vaas said looking at Nicki's far off expression, "you know that look makes you even more beautiful"

"You think"

"I know hermana, it makes you look free"

"I'm heading home this mushy love is too much for me" Hoyt said as he was leaving, "nice to see you again Vaas"

"Whatever, so where were we?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"What?"

"Valentines day"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Fuck, I should have been more romantic"

"You weren't complaining last night"

"Yes, but it wasn't Valentines day"

"Yes it was, we were doing it at 3 in the morning"

"Were we? Damn felt like 10"

"We'll still do something special"

"Why? I'm not your Valentine"

"Yes you are"

"You never asked me"

"Fine, Nicki will you be my Valentine?"

"No"

"What why?"

"Be more romantic, then come find me" she said as she walked away

"Fuck you'll be the death of me" he shouted watching her leave all the while checking out her ass, "I need to see that again"

Most of the day Vaas was busy formulating a plan to try and woo the feisty brunette again but found that was easier said than done. Carlos had an eat time pleasing Kenzie because he knew what girls liked, where as Vaas was completely clueless in the department of gift giving and with a girl like Nicki flowers weren't an option. So Vaas went with plan B. Nicki walked into the compound to find that there was no one there not a person in sight, deciding Vaas was up to something she walked around the corner to the warehouse only to find that there was a table set for two and no one there.

"Surprise" then she felt a pair of arms snake round her waist, "what do you think hermana, all for you"

"I think it's right up my romance ally," she replied and then she turned around to see Vaas' face, "wow you cleaned up for the occasion." His skin was dirt free and he looked like he had put on fresh clothes although his attire was pretty much the same as usual.

"Only the best for mi amor"

"Now that what I was talking about this morning"

"Shall we?"

"We shall"

"Well were you expecting this?"

"No and I'm sure it can only get better from here because for once I'm not eating boar"

"No this time it's chicken."

They continued on with the meal cracking jokes and having fun but now it was time for the entertainment. The two went out to the couches outside next to the speakers and put on some random songs and just danced around, enjoying each others company. After a while Nicki decided it was time for a bit more fun.

"Hey, want to play a game?"

"Any game I play with you I end up naked so, yes"

"Ok you start first, you take off something every time you think a sexy thought about me" when she had finished speaking her immediately removed his tank top showing off his well sculpted torso.

"And the same rules apply to you hermana" before he could even say his sentence she had already got her tank top off showing off her incredibly nice breasts.

"Want to keep going?" She asked

"Why stop?"

* * *

**_Thats a nice romantic one for you please review. _**


	7. Chapter 7: An Unusual Surprise

**_Disclaimers: anything you know from Far Cry 3 is not mine._**

* * *

By the time Carlos had came back with Kenzie Nicki and Vaas were long gone but you could see they were having a good time the empty beer and wine bottles laying around, the music still blaring through the speakers and the most obvious was the mess of the couch. The other pirates had returned but there was no sign of Vaas or Nicki.

"Where have they gone?" Carlos asked Benjamin one of the other pirate heads.

"Not a fucking clue"

"Have you seen them?"

"Not since yesterday, why?"

"Curious"

"I would say try his radio or phone but he never carries the fucking things"

"Nicki does, she always has a phone on her" Kenzie said, "I'll call her"

Somewhere on North Island...

"Yeah" Nicki shouted over the gunshots

"Where are you?" Kenzie asked

"One of the outposts not far from Badtown, why?"

"Is Vaas with you?"

"SHOOT ME MOTHERFUCKER! COME ON!" Someone shouted in the background

"That answer your question?"

"What are you doing?"

"Vaas that's not going to work, here take this"

"Who is it?" He asked

"Kenzie, now let me have a go"

"Hello?" Vaas asked

"Where are you two?" Kenzie was getting just a bit annoyed now

"Put Carlos on"

"Fuck it, here" she said handing Carlos the phone

"Amigo"

"Where you at man?"

"We're at Camp Murder, I got a message this morning saying that my sisters dogs were playing up"

"Need any help?"

"No, I think we got this covered... Hermana are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It worked before didn't it?"

"True but is burning them the answer?"

"Fuck yes" next thing Carlos heard was the sound of a flamethrower going off, so he put the phone on loud speaker.

At Camp Murder

"WOOOOO, BURN BABY BURN!" Vaas screamed at the top of his lungs, "Holy fuck you were right!"

"And you doubted the flamethrower" Nicki said smugly

"I have to admit that is very satisfying, Carlos come pick us up will you, bye"

"Vaas what the fu..." Carlos was cut off by Vaas turning off the phone and handing it back to Nicki.

"Where did you learn to handle a gun like that?"

"My da taught me how to shoot when I was six and it just kinda climbed up from there. He was the best shot I have ever seen"

"Really, my father taught me at the same age, said it would help me survive. You know he was right, it saved my life dozens of times"

"You never know when it can come in handy." They sat in silence for a minute or so until Nicki broke it, "hey there's something I want to ask you"

"What"

"Why did you let me stay with you and not sell me?"

"Well hermana, you were the first woman to walk into a pirate infested compound and be unfazed and you were also the first to ask to join. Most women just beg and cry but you, you were prepared to shoot a stranger for no reason, all the others just say no one should die. As for why we didn't sell you, it would be impossible to find a buyer who would be willing to handle a wild girl. Sure we could have tried to break you down but let's face it, your too stubborn to go down"

"True but surely I would have fetched a good price"

"Probably, Hoyt wasn't happy that I asked to keep you but now your making him more money than before so you paid for your freedom. Now I want to ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Why didn't you run when you had a chance? You could have escaped so many times why not?"

"Because I actually like it here, it's so beautiful and I really don't care that there are hundreds if not thousands of dead bodies lying around. Also I found you very interesting, your like a kid who never grew up in a way. That's what I wanted to be like so I figured if I stayed I could be like that too but what I could never understand is why you trusted me even though you just met me."

"You seemed to have an effect on everyone, Carlos never talked to hostages but he seemed to take an interest in you and as for me well there was something about the way you could look me in the eye and not be scared shitless. What about the shooting and murdering that doesn't seem to bother you why?"

"Grew up around it, my father was always shooting someone. It could be a bodyguard, client or even family. He shot my uncle in front of me because he threatened me. "

"What happened?"

"We were at my uncles house, he and my father were talking about business and I was wandering around the house. Since I was only 8 I made an easy target for killing or taking, I was playing on the stairs when I heard someone come up behind me. He tried to grab me but let's just say I have a strong pair of lungs, so the whole house heard me, when father saw he shot him straight away then my uncle flipped out because his plan was ruined. He wanted to get revenge on my father because of some stupid feud but father had uncovered his sisters plans to kill him the first time so he knew that his siblings wanted him dead, what better way than to say an intruder came and shot him."

"Wow I thought my family was fucked up but it seem everyone is out to get you"

"I know, but they can't touch me now, they're both dead"

"I never knew you aunt died"

"I burnt her house down when I was 16"

"So that's where your love of fire came from"

"Oh yeah nothing like barbecue in the morning"

"Your crazy you know that"

"You only live once make the most of it"

"Too true"

"Something's been bugging me"

"What is it"

"Why did you become the pirate king?"

"Well after the incident with my sister I was about to leave the island but I realised where could I go? What could I do? I had no money, no passport, nothing. Then Hoyt saw me one day and realised that I was not part of The Rakyat so he employed me because I knew the island and where all the warriors were. Everything just went up from there, money, drugs, women and no rules, just follow Hoyt's orders."

"Easy life"

"That's it hermana, I didn't care anymore because there was no left to care for"

"I guess when your sister betrayed you you felt like you couldn't trust anyone"

"After what Citra did I wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through her skull and I still do"

"You remember when I first came here and we had that party" he nodded, "remember I had your necklace on, you said it was important to you, think I know why. It was your dads. Wasn't it"

"Yeah it was he found, this stone on a beach the day I was born. He started to carve and shape it then he gave it to me on my 10th birthday, but there was another stone. This one"  
Vaas went into his pocket and pulled out a necklace the exact same as his but with a blue stone, "He gave me this on my 17th birthday and said I should give it to the girl I love. I just laughed and said I would but the girl never came, until now." Vaas put the necklace on Nicki and looked at her. "It matches your eyes, well one of them"

"Well that's the most unique way anyone has told me they love me but I think it's time someone broke the mould and for what it worth I love you too. The whole reason being that your the first man to treat me like an equal not a porcelain doll" just as he was about to kiss her he, the couple heard something moving in the bushes.

"What was that?" Nicki asked

"Can't be a cat were too far out and bears are more common in the south" Vaas replied

"I'll go check it out," picking up her bow and quiver she quietly walked into the woods Vaas went in from a different direction. Vaas searched for 5 minutes but found nothing so headed back to the camp where Carlos had just arrived with some reinforcements.

"There you are looks like you had some fun here," Carlos laughed as he looked at the now charred building

"What can I say amigo, there's no party if fire is not involved"

"So I see, why were you in the bushes and where's Nicki?"

"We heard something in the bushes but I never found anything. She wasn't far from me. HERMANA!" Vaas shouted but there was no response, "HERMANA, COME ON TIME TO TO GO." Still nothing.

"Where is she?"

"Don't know, come on" Vaas began walking into the bushes searching for Nicki but she had vanished completely then he tripped over something. It was Nicki's bow. Now he was worried she never let go of her lucky bow ever. "HERMANA" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"VAAS! GET OVER HERE!" Carlos shouted from the left. When Vaas reached Carlos he found a dead Rakyat warrior and a heavily injured one, now Vaas was raging.

"WHERE IS SHE, YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKER?" He screamed pinning the warrior against a tree.

"You'll never find her" he replied

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" He was shaking with rage at this point, "WHERE?"

The warrior's courage left him now, "The others took her to Citra, she's long gone"

"FUCK YOU" dropping the warrior Vaas got out his hand gun and shot the warrior in the skull. He continued to shoot until he was out of bullets. He then resorted to kicking the lifeless body, "STUPID MOTHERFUCKER." After a while Vaas had stopped kicking and started pacing, "We have to get her back hermano" Vaas said to Carlos.

"How the fuck do we do that?"

"Simple," he replied deadly calm, "We pay my sister a visit."

* * *

**_Didn't expect that now did you. It was just an idea that came to my head and well I thought it would make a good plot twist from the happy couple where everything is just peachy. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	8. Chapter 8: Death and All His Friends

_**I got a lot of inspiration from movies and The Script in this chapter hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything done by Ubisoft.**_

* * *

_If you could see me now would you recognise me  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me  
Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that's was cold  
As the day you were taken away_

_If You Could See Me Now - The Script_

* * *

Somewhere in a jungle temple...

Nicki woke up to the sound of dripping water and hushed voices, she had been in and out of consciousness for ages but she had no idea how long ago she was captured and every time she woke they would drug her back unconscious. _Damn that sneaky bastard who got me from behind I would of won if he had not knocked me out._ Looking up she saw her hand were bound with rope. The voices were speaking in a foreign tongue one which Nicki did not know so she had no idea what they were saying but she guessed it had to do with her. She summarised that they were speaking the Rakyat language and from what she could make out one of the voices was a woman. Then she heard the sound of footsteps coming her way, a woman with tanned skin and her black hair came in the room with two body guards, they all had tattoos but the men had more than the woman. Her white blue eyes were calculating and judging Nicki, it was unsettling for nick as she looked familiar, then it hit her. Citra.

"Why have you come to this island?" Citra asked her tone was demanding and had a strong sense of authority

"I needed a holiday, I heard here was nice" Nicki said keeping her trademark smirk

"Who are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Nicki could see Citra was used to people obeying her as her expression when sour

"My people do not take kindly to strangers who cause trouble, as leader I want to know why you are here and who you are"

"Not used to not having your way huh, well time to learn cause I ain't telling you anything, Citra."  
Nicki some how managed to flick her hair back a bit so she could get a better look at Citra. Nicki thought the shocked expression was from her knowing her name but it was from the fact she could see the necklace Vaas gave her.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"A friend"

"WHERE?"

"I just told you"

"You got that from Vaas didn't you"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't"

"He has chosen" that was all she said before leaving the room. There wasn't any guards about so Nicki easily managed to get free without being noticed. _These people can't tie knots for shit,_ Nicki thought. She felt around the inside of her boot, she found what she was looking for, her phone.

'Kenzie tell Vaas I'm ok and that I have just met Citra' she texted and within minutes she replied

'OMG where are you?'

'Some temple in the jungle'

'Vaas is freaking out big time'

'Tell him I'm ok'

'Thats when I told him your ok'

'What about Citra?'

'You tell him, he wants to talk to you'

'I'm still inside, track my signal' then Nicki heard footsteps coming her way, 'someone's coming got to go' when she had put her phone back in its hiding place and a Liberian man walked through the door. He wore large black framed glasses, military style shirt with rolled up jeans, he was also barefoot with many tattoos covering his arms and legs.

"Why did you come to this island?" He asked with his thick accent

"I'm sure I already told Citra why I am here"

"Oh you met her then she asked if I could find out about you, I'm Dennis"

"I should care why?"

"Well me and you we're alike, we're both stranger here on the island"

"Uh huh, anything else fascinating to tell me"

"Your tone reminds me of Vaas and his pirates, so you have a connection with them"

"Congratulations, what gave it away the sarcasm or the military style"

"Why did you join him, he plagues the island and he is a threat to everyone even you"

"Keeps me on my toes"

"You are dancing with death, my friend"

"I have all my life I'm not afraid"

"Well you should be he will kill anyone that stands in his way"

"You don't know nothing about him, only what that backstabbing bitch has told you"

"Don't talk about Citra that way, she freed me from myself"

"She's not a god, she's not immortal it's time you see that before its too late"

"You will regret those words" Dennis pulled out a machete and pointed it at Nicki's throat. He expected her to be scared but instead she just started laughing madly.

"You think I'm scared of you I've seen crazier shit than this. I'm kinda tired of being here now I think I'm gonna go home to my pirate king"

Dennis just looked at her confused then Nicki kicked his leg and knocked him off balance and tried to grab his machete. Dennis quickly recovered, blocked her attack and tried to slice open her throat but she quickly blocked and they were in a battle of strength as the knife was between their faces. Dennis was struggling and Nicki managed to knock him off guard sending the blade to deeply wound Dennis's forehead. While he was distracted she grabbed the machete and knocked him out, making her way along the dank, dark passage she noticed that there were strange paintings on the wall. They looked like they were telling a story off some sort but she ignored them and moved on, when Nicki came to the door she saw that Dennis had alerted the whole place. Fucking great, she thought. Peeking out she saw that Citra had disappeared and that there were at least 15 Rakyat warriors waiting for her, deciding that it was best to get it over with she managed to sprint to a large rock cover where one of the warriors was hiding. When he saw her he tried to gut her with his knife but missed and wounded her left bicep but she ignored that and stabbed him in his throat.

Looking at her arm she saw the warrior had made a cut that went from her elbow to near her armpit, ripping off some of her tank top she bandaged it best she could and picked up the discarded shotgun and began pumping lead into anyone she could. Nicki had somehow managed to get down to three Rakyat before running out of bullets so she simply picked up a knife and threw it to the nearest distracting him, it only grazed his arm but it was enough for Nicki to get close enough to stab him in the heart and take his gun. Hiding behind a large tree Nicki peered out slightly and a bullet caught her right thigh

"MOTHERFUCKER" she screamed, "YOU WANT TO FUCK WITH ME, HUH?" She came out from behind the tree and blew the two Rakyat warriors away with her shotgun, "that's what I thought bitch."

Limping out the ancient stone doors she came face to face with a full army of Rakyat.

"Well, fuck" Nicki said

"Drop your weapons and kick it this way" the leader said

"After all this I'm still fucked, great today is not my day" but then she saw something she didn't expect. A full force of pirates came and they were lead by Vaas himself.

"HEY, YOU MOTHER FUCKERS THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE MI AMOR, FUCK THEM UP" without a second wasted the pirates rained in full force destroying everything in their path and Vaas made sure that none were spared. One tried to come and grab Nicki while she was weak but she just grabbed his shirt and head butted so hard she broke his nose then Vaas put a bullet in his brain when he was on the ground. Looking at him all covered in mud, blood and god knows what else Nicki still found him fit as fuck.

"Hermana" was all he said before he gave her the biggest bear hug she had ever had in her life, "Te he extrañado" he whispered in her ear. I missed you.

"I missed you too" she held on as tightly as she could taking in his scent and warmth, god she missed having him near.

"It's all my fault hermana, I should have known Citra would have pulled something like this. That jealous bitch always wanted what I had"

"It's not your fault, I should have been more careful"

"Don't blame yourself let's say it both of our faults"

"That'll do"

"Being without you for this past week made me realise something"

"It been a week, I don't even know how long I was conscious for half the time but never mind that what did you realise?" Vaas gently cupped her face and brushed her hair out the way so he could look into both her eyes.

"Te necesito en mi vida, sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena. Te amo mucho" he said in his gorgeous Spanish accent

"Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Siempre te amare" she replied, Nicki knew how to speak Spanish as her grandfather was fluent in many languages which he taught her.

"You are full of surprises" he smirked before kissing her lovingly. This kiss was different from the others, the others were hot and full of passion but this one was one of pure love and nothing else.

After the kiss broke it was then that Nicki realised that her wounds were still bleeding out. She wobbled slightly against Vaas, "hermana you ok?"

"Yeah fine just dizzy that's all"

"Come on let's go home" just as they were about to start walking Nicki suddenly collapsed, luckily Vaas managed to catch her before she fell down the stairs. "Hermana!" She had passed out and when Vaas looked at his hand he saw blood, lots of it. "We need to get to an outpost now!" Vaas scooped Nicki up bridal style and ran for the jeeps. He carefully got into the back of the jeep with her and tried to stop the bleeding, but something made him look back to the temple and he immediately regretted it. There standing at the door was Citra. He knew he had to go or Nicki would surely die, his sister could wait for now but she would have to pay for what she had done.

* * *

Once they had reached a nearby outpost Vaas got out and carried Nicki into the main building, not long after Benjamin came with a local doctor who was scared shitless having to be in such close proximity to the pirate lord.

"Please don't kill me" he pleaded

"I'm not going to kill you. I want you to fix her up" he said pointing to Nicki, "then I let let you go ok, hermano" the doctor just nodded and went to examine Nicki.

"Th...this doesn't look good" he stuttered, "she's lost a lot of blood and I'm sure she's been poisoned"

"Poisoned"

"Yes with a very toxic one at that. I'll see what I can do"

"You better or you will go bye bye"

"I don't wish to be rude but could you wait outside" he asked quietly

"Why?" Now Vaas was getting annoyed, why couldn't he stay

"It's easier on the patient if there are less people around"

"If you try anything funny, I'll cut off you dick and feed it to you, ok. She is very important to me and if she dies its your life on the line, understand"

"Yes, I understand" by this time the doctor was shaking with fear, so Vaas walked out of the building and sat on the step, got out a cigarette and took a deep puff. He raked his hands over his shaved skull when he felt his scar all he could think about was how many ways he could make his sister suffer for what she did to Nicki. Vaas didn't even notice Carlos walking up to him.

"Hey man, I heard from Ben what happened. That's fucked up man."

"I know, I just got her back now this. I think something out there is trying fuck me over"

"What you going to do?"

"Make my sister pay." Vaas said staring at the ground, "I'm gonna boost the number of patrols, and there's new orders kill any native on unless they can bring me profit and if you see any of my fucking sisters dogs, make an example of them"

"Ok, man if you insist"

"What would you do if your woman was captured and poisoned? What would you do Carlos?"

"The exact same as you are doing now" with that Carlos went to hand out the new orders

Time just dragged for Vaas, seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like years and after 5 packs of cigarettes, 10 beers and 2 hours there was still nothing. Vaas was pacing back and forth by the entrance door and every so often a pirate would come and give him something cigarettes, beer, food and crack mainly. Finally after 3 hours the doctor emerged he clothes were stained with blood, he looked very sweaty and nervous.

"I... I've done... The best... I could but..."

"What"

"She's very weak. The poison was stronger than I thought, in reality she should have been dead"

"What are her odds?"

"10, 15% if she's lucky"

"CARLOS!"

"Yes boss"

"Make sure he goes nowhere"

"But... But you said"

"I said could when she was fixed and she's not yet"

"But I've done all I can do!"

"Well you better hope she gets fucking better amigo" Carlos took the doctor away to a cage while. Vaas calmly walked towards the door of the main building and went in, once inside he sat on the edge of Nicki's bed when he saw her Vaas knew that this was the end. She was deadly pale and cold to touch but she was still breathing. Her arm was bandaged but starting to go red from all the blood but her leg was fine now, brushing the hair out of her face he could see that she was in still pain, he rested his forehead against hers, hoping that by some miracle she would stay by his side.

"Why is life fucking against me? I find the one thing that makes life worth it, now whatever is out there is fucking me over again." He whispered, "I've never felt so alone in my life without you, I don't know what I'd do. Please don't leave me hermana, please." He stayed by her side for hours until he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Vaas was standing on the beach on a clear moonlit night, he was staring out to the ocean just listening to gentle sound of waves against the sand then he heard a voice behind him. A voice that he had never heard in years, a voice he thought he would never hear again. Slowly turning he saw his father, Vaas was the exact replica of his father, the only difference was that his father had the traditional Rakyat tattoos, slight beard and a few wrinkles, to Vaas he looked the same as the day he died.

"Papa?"

"Vaas"

"What... What are you doing, here I thought you were dead"

"I am but I came back to help you with your problem"

"I don't have a problem"

"Yes you do and it's to do with a certain girl wearing a certain necklace"

"Oh that"

"Yes that. Now tell me about this girl" his father laughed sitting on the sand

Vaas followed in suit but struggled to comprehend what was happening, "Well she... um she gets me, you know"

"Come on tell me you big pussy"

"Hey don't come that with me old man, I'm a little freaked out right now, ok she is like a breath of fresh air. The first time I saw her." Vaas laughed, "I expected a scared helpless girl like all the rest but she was strong and brave, something that she isn't afraid to show"

"I can see why you like her son but what makes you love her?"

Vaas pondered the question for a moment before he realised what it was, "she accepted me for who I am most other girls they're just... Afraid of my reputation"

"That's all you need. Someone that doesn't change for you and you don't change for her"

"She's all I want but..."

"I think you've spent so long focusing on the bad things and the past you can't see the bright side, chin up you'll see that sometime life cuts you some slack"

"That's inspiring" Vaas said sarcastically

"Don't worry son I'll be watching you"

"Aren't you disappointed in me for everything I've done"

"No, I can't choose your life for you and I'm sure there's a reason behind everything. Bye son"

"Wait..." Vaas awoke with a jolt looking around he saw he was back in the outpost, he also saw Nicki was still the same as before. He got up and walked outside the morning sunlight blinded him but he quickly got over it looking around the pirates were still either half asleep or still drunk, either way it didn't matter Vaas had lost all hope but his dream last night gave him some sense that was going to happen something big.

* * *

Nicki woke up to the most familiar place in the world, a place of untouched beauty. Home, she was in the old forest behind the manor, with its dense foliage and undisturbed beauty. Walking around for a bit she came to the clearing that was just a stone throw from the loch, running to the top of the hill she looked out over the view there was nothing for miles all land. Lost in her thoughts Nicki didn't hear someone coming up behind her and when she turned around she knew.

"Mother,"

"Yes" her mother answered, Nicki was mostly like her dad, even in personality but she never really knew her mother, so it was hard to compare the two

"I'm dead aren't I"

"No not quite. You are in the space between spaces your body is still in debate"

"Then how are you here?"

"We can pass between worlds as we please"

"Why are you here?"

"To help you onto the right road. We all need a push everyone and then "

"I don't know what to do mother"

"You want to move on but something is stopping you. It might be something that's unfinished or something you don't want to leave. Like friends, life or a boy. Come" Nicki's mother walked to the lochs edge and waved her hand over the water, an image of Vaas came up. He looked defeated and broken, something Nicki had never seen him like, he wasn't in his own mind like he was in a mental battle with himself.

"That poor boy blames himself for what happened, even though deep down he knows it wasn't his fault, he blame himself for not looking out for you." Nicki went to touch the waters surface but the image disappeared.

"Why does he do that for"

"Love is a funny thing it can make you do crazy things"

"I can't leave him"

"And he feels the same way doesn't he"

"Yes" then Nicki could feel a pressure on her hand like someone was holding it and she heard a whisper it was him ...Please hermana, don't leave me... "He needs me"

"Then go, don't worry sweetie I'll always be right here beside you and so will your father. Although he's not best pleased his little girl is growing up"

"I know you'll be here you always have been"

"I know, now go he's waiting and he can't wait forever"

* * *

**_Translations_**

**_Te necesito en mi vida. - I need you in my life._**

**_Sin tu amor la vida no vale la pena - Without your love life isn't worth it_**

**_Te amo mucho - I love you very much_**

**_Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti - I loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you_**

**_Siempre te amare - I will love you always_**

**_I used a translator for this as I can't speak Spanish although I wish I could. Please review. Thanks_**


	9. Chapter 9:How Life Fucks Us Over

_**Disclaimers: Don't own anything apart from my OC's**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Nicki had been rescued but she had yet to wake from her coma and Vaas spent every moment he could by her side hoping that somehow someway she would be ok. He held her hand and talked to her always hoping that she would answer but she never did, the thought of losing her drive him over the edge and slowly he had become even more crazy than before, if that was even possible. To him the world around him ceased to exist because he had built his life around having her there, even though they had only known each other for a few months it was still enough for Vaas to know she was the one he needed, the only one he wanted to be with. Nicki understood him better than anyone, she accepted his life style and sacrificed hers so she could stay close to him. She wasn't afraid of his violent mood swings or his murderous desires, in fact she embraced them and it soon became the norm for her presence to be by his side. That was probably what drew Vaas to her, he had a pretty fucked up past but then so did she.

His boys had taken to calling her the pirate queen, like something out of a story book where everything is perfect but life isn't like that. It chews you up and spits you out then when you think it's over... BAM, it fucks you over again. Every night Vaas would lie awake beside her just taking in her beauty and replaying the events of when she was taken in his mind. His sleep deprived mind forcing the haunting images back to his eyes...

_"All out posts are on red alert, if a savage has so much as a shit in the bushes we will know" Benjamin reported,_

_"Make sure you do or it's your balls on the line hermano"_

_"Yes boss"_

_Benjamin walked off to attend to the radios, good thing too ever since the Rakyat had took Nicki Vaas had a very short fuse. He wanted nothing more than to personally gut each and every one of them then he would slowly and painfully dispose of that bitch he calls sister. The whole army of pirates had been working for six days to try find her but to no avail, the days were long and nights were longer. Every little thing reminded him of her and no amount of drugs could fill his void, her image was burned into his memories and every night he dreaded closing his eyes in case she was there to haunt him then wake up to find it was all fake. His drug induced sleep still brought on her but it also brought on other memories, the whole reason he avoid strong shit on a night time but without it Vaas would have lay awake and alone, at least in his dreams he had someone to comfort him. Cracking his eyes open he heard someone shouting his name, dragging himself of the couch he walked outside to a very frantic Carlos._

_"VAAS WE FOUND HER"_

_"What the fuck! Where? Is she ok?"_

_"Kenzie got a text from her"_

_"KENZIE!" Eyes searched frantically for the woman in question, then he spotted her by the couches, "Is she ok? Have those motherfuckers touched her?"_

_"She's fine but she said she's in a jungle temple"_

_"Those fuckers if they have so much as scratched her I will burn their precious temple to the ground. Do you know which one?"_

_"Not sure but she mentioned something about Citra"_

_"THAT BITCH CITRA, I'm going to put a fucking bullet in her skull. She's fucked me over for the last time, tell her I want to speak with her"_

_"You can't she's still in the temple and someone's coming. She's says to track the signal"_

_"She's in the south west by the coast"_

_"LET'S MOVE MOTHERFUCKERS, COME ON!"_

Vaas was shook out of his day dream by the sound of shouting outside then silence, it sounded like a tiger had came in from a wander again. Looking down at Nicki's sleeping form Vaas found himself more lonely than ever, he had her in his arms but she was still so far away from him.

"Please hermana, wake up I need you here by my side. If you can hear me please give me a sign" he asked for what must have been the thousandth time, he rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed this caused him to almost miss the slight pressure on his hand. Shaking his head he thought he was imaging things "I must be insane" then he felt it again.

"Hermana?" Sure enough there was a slight squeeze of his hand and to him it meant the world, this was the first time he got a reaction since she passed out. Looking at her again he could see her eyes began to flicker, then she opened her eyes and looked right at him.

"Vaas" her voice was groggy from sleep and her having next to no energy.

"I'm here hermana" he caressed her face, "I'm here" he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice, his wish finally come true maybe fate cut him some slack this once.

"Is this heaven?"

He looked around and laughed, "I'd say its more like hell"

"I don't care as long as I have you, It's all I need"

"I'm so pleased that your alive"

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks"

"Really? Fuck!" She tried to move her arm but it was still in the process of healing

"Don't move hermana, your arm is still weak but leg is perfectly healed"

"I want to get up, now move" she started to push herself into a sitting position

"Oh no you don't" Vaas gently pushed her back down, "your not going anywhere"

"I'm hungry and I really need a piss"

"I'll go get some food and you can do your business" with that he literally jumped out the door and then Nicki heard him scream "SHE'S ALIVE!"

With a struggle Nicki got to her feet but she was very weak when walking, her leg was fine but she was weak from malnutrition. Walking over to a mirror she had a look at herself, her skin was milk white and she had dark circles under eyes in other word she looked like a corpse, then she noticed the bandage on her arm. Gently taking it off she saw the skin was red and still swollen, the cut itself looked vile as it was slightly infected and poisoned.

"Looks better than before," Vaas said coming up behind her

"I like it, it reminds me that there's danger everywhere"

"Now we match"

"I look horrible"

"Oh hermana, you look perfect to me"

"I missed you so much" she turned round to look at him

"My sister will pay for what she did. I could have lost you"

"You could but now I'm here" she put her hands on his cheeks and made him look her in the eye, "I will get her, one day but it doesn't matter when"

"Now you rest and when your better we can go home"

"Ok but do me one thing"

"Anything for you"

"Stay with me. Just for now" he just smirked pleased to have her back.

* * *

Weeks went by and Nicki made a massive recovery, her arm was still slightly cut but not infected anymore and she had gone back to training, they had move to the hidden camp in the jungle where none of the people dare go and the Rakyat knew was a pirate pirate paradise. She was doing target practice with her bow to strengthen her arm but the cut made it difficult for her to keep her arm straight, she was in the middle of gathering arrows when Vaas walked up behind her. She felt a presence behind her so her self defence kicked and she had a knife against Vaas's throat before he even realised. Catching off guard slightly he put his hands up and smiled showing off his brilliant white teeth, he gave a light chuckle at her smirk

"I see your feeling better"

"Much, you've been missing for the past few days where you been?" She lowered the knife and went back to getting her arrows

"Oh you know, doing a bit of business"

"You mean dealing with Hoyt"

"You know so well"

"What's his problem now"

"He think that you aren't worth the trouble"

"Do you think that?" She asked turning to him

"Couldn't give a fuck what he says, I don't give a fuck. Because you, moi and our band of merry men are going to show this island that there's a new boss in town and she is not to be fucked with" he said putting his arm around her shoulder

"Oh so I'm like the female boss"

"You are the pirate queen"

"Sounds too cute for me"

"Everyone is calling you that"

"Looks like you've rubbed off on me"

"I have that effect. If you are ready there's a small village not too far from here, it has a lot of Rakyat warriors in it. We could have some fun"

"Sounds good," she looked at his face, "but first you need a shave, bad"

Vaas ran a hand over his face "it's not that bad"

"When's the last time you shaved?"

Vaas thought for a moment "three, four days ago, maybe"

"Come on" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him along

"Where to?"

"Get you a shave"

"No no no no, I'd rather not" he said stopping suddenly

"What you trust me with leading your army, heavy artillery and planning assaults but not giving you a shave" she pulled him along again but he stood fast

"Wow your strong for a small woman"

"Come on Vaas it's not that bad"

"I have a little problem with people having a fucking knife near my head ok"

"Do you trust me?"

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything?"

"Just answer the fucking question do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Then come on" she took him inside the hut they shared in the jungle camp. Once inside Vaas decided against it again,

"Maybe it's not such a good idea hermana" he said slowly backing up to the towards the wall

"Come on it won't be that bad" she was slowly closing in on him, he tried to bolt for the door but she blocked the way, "Vaas you're acting like a little pussy"

"I'm not. I just playing a game" he once again made an attempt to escape but Nicki she triped him and him landed on the floor, "how was that fair?" Vaas asked as he turned over onto his back

"It's all part of the game" Nicki sat on stomach, "which I always win "

"Are we playing the same game here? If not I like your game" he ran his hand down her curves

She leaned in close to his face and whispered, "you won't in a minute" she stole his smirk as he realised he was now in very deep shit

"Fuck" he quickly pushed her off and got up. When he thought he was about to escape Nicki pinned him to the wall holding his arm behind his back,

"Got you"

"Holy fuck where did yo come from?"

"I'm like a ninja, silent but deadly"

"Too fucking right are you going to let me go or what"

"Aww bored of our little game"

"Why do always win these fucking things?"

"When your pissed you swear more you know that"

"Who give a flying fuck, come hermana let me go"

"Oh no time for your shave"

"FUCK"

"Oh shut up your still acting like a little kid who didn't get anything from the candy store"

"Cause I didn't, apparently it's closed"

"Oh well be a good boy and I'm sure that it open just for you" she grabbed a length of rope that was conveniently siting on the table near by

"You bribing me now?"

"Nope, girls just wanna have fun, ever herd that song?"

Vaas was about to reply when he felt his hand being tied behind his back, "what the fuck?" He tugged at the ropes but they were tied tight, "what are you doing?"

"Getting you to behave for once" she sat him down on a chair and secured him to that as well. Walking round to his face he saw she was holding a machete and a towel, "now where were we?"

"Oh fuck" Vaas leaned back and he could feel the chair tipping but he didn't care at that point.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I've done this before. Well not on a man but its pretty much the same thing" she started putting shaving cream on his face but he was still tense, "loosen up, if you continue to pout your face is gonna stay like that"

"Easy for you to say you ain't tied to a fucking chair"

"If you had sat still this would have been done by now. There"

"We done"

"Far from it," she picked up the machete she had stuck in the table, "we're only just beginning" she sat on so lap so he wouldn't tip the chair and so that she was closer to him. "Just focus on something that makes you happy" with that she watched his eyes trailed down her body and he smirked

"Well I do have a fucking great view," She could feel him gritting his teeth on the first stroke but he seemed to relax after a few more, "are you sure you've never done this on a man before"

"Positive. I can perfectly manicure nails, shave and style people's hair with this knife" Vaas just laughed then he felt her gently evening out his Mohawk. He was worried that she would catch the area around the scar but she skilfully evened it out with out him feeling any pain. "And done, now that looks a lot better. Your back to your handsome self" Nicki went and cut the rope that held Vaas captive.

"What I wasn't before" he grabbed the towel to wipe off any excess cream and got up to look at himself in the mirror,

"You were but you look so much sexier now your face isn't covered in hair"

"You didn't do a bad job. I'm surprised that you didn't catch my scar"

"It was tricky but I managed it, my guess is the area is tender to touch"

"The scar it's self is dead but around it hurts like a bitch if you catch it. That why I refrain from shaving most of the time"

"Well if you're careful and patient you won't catch it"

"You know I have no patients"

"Do you trust me to do it, without having to tie you to the chair again"

"Alright you win you do it from now on. Besides every time you do I get an amazing view"

"Grow up"

"Life's too short to grow up"

"Touché. That offer of terrorising natives still up" Vaas just smirked, god he loved the way this woman thinks.

* * *

They were heading to the jeeps that were parked nearby when Vaas threw Nicki the keys, she laughed, she got into the drivers side stated up and was off before Vaas could get in. If she wanted a race she was going to get one, he leapt into the other jeep and speed off after her. Nicki was a very skilled driver but so was Vaas, she drifted around every turn and Vaas could hear a David Guetta track playing very loudly on her radio. She was laughing like a little kid playing a video game then Vaas took the opportunity to overtake her but as soon as he did she came up on his right and jumped into his car. Her crashed off the side of a cliff to its fiery doom.

"I haven't had so much fun in ages"

"Your crazy hermana"

"I'm crazy you can talk"

"I know but if you weren't then this would be half as fun" Nicki just laughed, the village was in sight now and Vaas was going to enjoy this. They pulled up near the outskirts were no one could see them, it was more fun scaring the living shit out of people than having them see you coming. Nicki picked up a bag slung it over her shoulder, got a a GL-94, a very modified ACE and of course her lucky bow, Vaas got his AK-47, his favourite D50 handgun, grenades and a flamethrower. "Shall we hermana?"

"We shall," a small army of pirates came with weapons, all ready to have fun, "to war gentlemen"

The village was quiet and peaceful, people were going about their daily business while the warriors casually patrolled the grounds, then an arrow came whizzing by and landed near a small group of warriors. It was beeping. Before the even realised the tiny bomb detonated killing several warriors and injuring a few, in the deadly silence they heard it...

The pirates war cry...

About thirty pirates came running into town with Vaas and Nicki up front leading the assault. Guns blazed, people screamed and a mad laugh was heard for miles around but who would hear the cries for help no one stood up to the pirates, to do so was death. The pirates were shooting at the warriors, Vaas had taken to burning down the houses with people inside them and Nicki she blew up anyone who tried to leave,

"You're so evil hermana" Vaas laughed through all the chaos

"Evil! I'll show you Evil fucking Knievel," Nicki went in her bag pulled out a Molotov, threw it as high as she could and shot it with a fire arrow. It combusted and started raining fire over the Rakyat, "HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT MOTHERFUCKERS"

"WOO" Vaas screamed at the top of his lungs, "BURN BABY BURN"

"What do think of that then Vaas?"

"That is one of the many reasons why I love you"

All the chaos died down within three quarters of an hour, all that was left was ruins and masses of dead bodies. The pirates were scanning the rubble for any survivors while Vaas and Nicki took care of anyone they did find, Vaas disposed of the men and Nicki the women, however since there was very few women Nicki resorted to helping Vaas. They were mostly middle aged but there was a young Rakyat warrior, he looked about eighteen. He had no tattoos yet he had only just been inducted.

"What age are you kid?" Nicki asked

"17"

"Why you here for?"

"My dad brought me here"

"Where is he?"

"I... I don't know... "

"Aww, you hear that Vaas the kid's dad is missing" she said as Vaas swaggered over,

"That won't do, hey boys find him" Vaas shouted, "every minute you don't appear the kid gets a new hole put in him" Vaas cocked his gun and put it to the boys shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Father!"

"Well that was fast," Nicki said to Vaas who just nodded. He came with his hands up then got to his knees at their feet when the pirates had tied his hands

"Please I beg you don't hurt my boy"

Vaas kneeled down next to the warrior and said, "I'm so touched by the love you have for your son, it makes me happy to know that some people in this fucked up world still care. Tell you what I'll be nice and give you twenty seconds to escape with your kid after that, well hunt you down like deer." Getting up Vaas pushed the two away, they just stared at him for a few seconds. "RUN YOU STUPID FUCKS, RUN!"

"6... 5... 4... 3... 2..." Nicki counted then...

BANG

"...1" Vaas said

"FATHER, NO" the boy cried

"HEY, YOU TELL CITRA NOT TO FUCK WITH ME" Nicki yelled as he ran away

"See family is an anchor that pulls you down" Vaas said no emotion in his voice

"All mine is dead so I'm fine"

"My sister thinks she can fuck with me and get away with it, well she'll see soon enough that no one, I mean no one fucks with me"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading can anyone guess where I got some of my ideas. Please leave a review with your thoughts._**


	10. Chapter 10: Digging Into The Past

**_Disclaimers: Anything from Far Cry 3 is not mine. _**

* * *

News of what happened at the village was all around the island within days, now the pirates were feared even more than before and Citra was even more infuriated by the fact she let one of the most powerful pirates slip through her fingers.

"How could she have killed so many by herself? She didn't even have a weapon" Citra pondered aloud

"We don't know Citra, she is a very skilled fighter. Vaas and the pirates think highly of her" Dennis said

"I can see why Vaas had chosen her, she is strong, fearless but how did he find her?"

"She is believed to be a tourist but joined Vaas as soon as she met him"

"He must of saw something in her. Watch their movements carefully, she will be the turning point in this. Vaas is powerful but together they are even stronger"

"Yes Citra"

_Back at base camp..._

"Hermana today we have one of Hoyt's special clients coming for some product" Vaas was standing on the stage having just finished off the rejects

"What kind we got loads" Nicki joked from her perch on some nearby crates

"We have something special for him. Just be good ok"

"When am I ever bad?" She asked dramatically, Vaas just laughed

"Be careful ok. He's one of the best clients and we don't want him dead"

"Ok you're the boss"

_Later..._

"G'day Vaas, what you got for me today" the mysterious client asked, his Australian accent very clear

"Buck. Today we have a nice selection of goods as shown here" Vaas said pointing to a cage that held three men in their twenties.

"Well you've been busy haven't you"

"Thanks to my secret weapon"

"What is he 6ft and built like a brick shit house wall"

"You'll see"

"You've got some fine stuff here today I just can't choose one, fuck it ill take the lot. They're good stuff, like yourself Vaas"

"Why do you come on to me every fucking time you come to buy something"

"Let's face it we both know you like me"

"I'm not gay hermano"

"If you say so but I know the truth"

"Maybe this will prove you wrong here comes my secret weapon" Vaas smirked as Nicki casually strolled up to the two. Vaas slung his arm around her shoulders, "Buck meet Nicki, the best motherfucking pirate on this fucked up island"

"So you're Hoyt's important client," she looked in the cage and realised who the people were, "so your getting the tourists me and Vaas traumatised. That was a great night wasn't"

"We made music so sweet that Beethoven's symphonies were like pile of tiger shit" Vaas smirked at the memory, "we could do it all over again you know"

"I'm still here Vaas. She's the secret weapon?"

"What were you expecting" Nicki said

"A guy with balls as big as his guns"

"What, a girl can't be powerful too"

"No, it's just a surprise that's all," Buck said holding up his hands, "it's a nice change to see a woman who can handle her own shit"

"Thanks, I think"

"I best be off I don't like to hang around for too long, see you around"

Upon hearing that statement something clicked in Nicki's memory, "Wait, were you a hit man?"

"I was till I now I do odd jobs for Hoyt, why?"

It was then Nicki knew, "It was you"

"What?"

"You killed him"

"What the fuck are you on about"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU" she tried to lunge for Buck but she got held back by Vaas.

"Hermana, What the fuck is wrong with you, calm down okay"

"I'll calm down when he's nothing but a mangled corpse"

"Fucking hell Vaas what's wrong with her?"

"I have no fucking idea, hermana speak to me"

"He's the one that ruined everything... He killed my father"

"How can you be sure" Vaas asked

"He said the exact same thing to my father before he shot him" Vaas stopped and looked at her face he could see in her eyes the burning pain and desire for revenge she wasn't fucking around.

"Well this is fucked up isn't it. I remember now, he was the one with the nice fucking car. Shame it got destroyed that job set me up for life but you can never have too much money. Now that I think about it, you look exactly like him." she tried to go for him again but Vaas still held onto her tightly.

"If I ever see your face again I will tear it off slowly and feed it to the tiger while you are still alive then I'll hack bits of you off and when your still alive I'll burn your sorry excuse for a soul." She said darkly which quite frankly scared the living shit out of him and Vaas and it was hard to scare these people.

"You better leave fast hermano"

"Good idea bye Vaas. I'd watch her, she's full of fire"

Buck had been gone for a good five minutes and Vaas was still holding onto Nicki and he could see she was still fuming. Gently releasing his on her she stood for a second then stormed off to their hut.

"Fucking hell I've never seen her like that before" Carlos said coming over to Vaas

"Because she has had no reason to show it before amigo" Vaas walked towards the hut in hope that he could get her to talk

"Are you sure that's a good idea Vaas"

"Nope, but someone has gotta do it sometime and there's no time like the present" Vaas slowly opened the door expecting some shit to come flying at his head but nothing came, the hut was in total darkness and silence. Like one of those horror movies where something jumps out and grabs you but this time all Vaas saw was Nicki sitting against the wall with her knees close to her chest and her arms on top of them. Vaas knew how she felt but had no words to describe the feeling so he simply sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. It hung loosely for a second then she shimmied closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder so he moved his arm around her and took her hand.  
They sat there for what seemed like hours until Nicki finally spoke,

"You know what it feels like don't you?"

"I get it, it's impossible to describe isn't it"

"It's like a knife has opened an old wound the twisted it repeatedly in my flesh"

"That's one way to put it. I felt the same way when I found the leader that killed my father, the feeling wasn't like anything I have ever felt. My blood boiled hotter than lava, I lost all thoughts in my head, all I wanted was to kill him in the most painful manor possible. His tribe was wiped out, the village destroyed and nowhere to hide but he still got away, to this day I don't know where he went. We destroyed many tribes and villages but all the leaders were missing, my guess Citra took them all to the temple, my sister can't stay out of things that don't concern her"

"Does it leave or drive you to insanity?"

"I don't know, you forget it but its still there somehow"

"He's going to die" Nicki said very cryptically

"Buck?"

"But isn't me who kills him. It's some foreigner who gets caught up in some shit he won't understand"

"That's fucking accurate"

"I say weird shit when I finally calm down"

"I thought you were fucking calm"

"No just good at hiding it"

"You were looked like you were in shock when I came in"

"That's how I handle it sit in the dark and think"

"What part did I play in your mind?"

"You remind me of our happy times so it helped me relax. It usually takes days for my rage to subside"

"Wow you can hold a grudge"

"You have no fucking idea" they laughed for a bit then they herd a grumbling noise, "was that your stomach?"

"Maybe"

"Do ever eat?"

"If I remember"

"Come on let's get some grub" Nicki said getting off the floor, when Vaas was up she gave him a hug, "thanks for staying with me"

"I'll never leave you, you're the half of me I've been missing for too long"

"Why am I the only one who gets to see this side?"

"Because he likes you and hates everyone else" she just smiled and gave him a quick kiss

"Come on you I don't want to dying on me"

"Ok, what do fancy?"

"How bout I cook a surprise meal for you as a thank you"

"We've got plenty of men that can cook, besides I like to thanked by other means"

"Wait till you taste my cooking and I never said I wasn't going to thank you by other means"

"My day just improved"

They walked out the shack and before they even knew what had happened Vaas was pounced on by a massive tiger but it wasn't mauling him, it was licking him.

"How'd you get here you over sized fur ball, come get off me." The tiger got off Vaas and sat obediently next to him as he got up. "Hermana remember when you first came here and there was a tiger in the cage behind me, this is that tiger. He's my little pet"

"Little, I had a horse that was smaller than him" she joked, "why haven't I seen him since?"

"Since we moved a lot I kept forgetting to show you"

"I wish I'd seen him sooner he's kinda cute" with that the tiger growled and bared his teeth, "oh such a serious kitty"

"Calm down hermano she just messing with you," Vaas said rubbing the tigers head

"What's his name?"

"Locura. It means... "

"Insanity"

"Yeah do you know why I called him that." Nicki shook her head, "I called him that because that's all this island represents"

"Perfect way to sum it up and it sounds fierce" Locura came and nuzzled his head against Nicki's leg

"He's never done that with anyone before, he must like you"

"I tend to have that effect"

"He'll protect you with his life and so far he should have been dead many times"

"Cute, reliable and indestructible, what a fucking great combo"

"I know he's a fucking master piece"

"I want one now"

"Name the animal I'll get you anything you fucking please"

"A black panther cub and a white tiger cub"

"Wow when you ask, you make a great fucking choice"

"Well will you get them or what"

"I'll see what I can do"

"It's my birthday soon"

"Fuck, when?"

"Soon"

"You and your fucking games"

"Keeps you on your toes"

_A Few Days Later..._

They moved back to the compound after work had slowed down to a few rejects a day which the other pirates used as training dummies and Vaas was missing the open space. The camp was big but it was half the size of his compound and that wasn't including the outside of the compound. Nicki had been teasing him about her birthday and it made him edgy.

"So where's my present?" Nicki asked coming up behind Vaas

"It's today! FUCK!"

"Nope but good to see you still remember"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe or it could all be part of my cunning plan to drive you to insanity"

"I'm already there and the way say insanity is so sexy"

"Insanity" she whispered in his ear then he heard I Fink U Freaky come on his speakers. She knew how to get to him, then she started to dance about the compound pulling him along with her. She eventually pulled him inside the warehouse where she gave him a private lap dance, he had no idea what came over her but he wasn't going to complain, it's not everyday a sexy woman give you a private lap dance for free. Then again he probably could have one if he asked but right now all he was focused on was the fact he had a joint in one hand, bottle of booze in the other and getting a lap dance all at once, it was a dream come true. God he loved his life. The song finished and only one thought came into Vaas' mind,

"You know I remember watching this movie where the guy said to his friend he had to remember three things. I can't think if what two of them are but the other was 'never waste a hard-on' so..." Vaas discarded his beer and threw Nicki over his shoulder, "lets not waste it." She just started laughing as they went to the back room.

* * *

**_Sorry this is kinda short and shitty but the next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading._**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning of The End

_**Sorry this is late but I had lots shift stuff happening but now it's all sorted out so here's the late chapter that is bait longer than usual. **_

_**There maybe some content that is slightly gory thanks to watching too many horror movies. **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognise from Far Cry 3. **_

* * *

After nothing but pure bliss for three straight hours Vaas and Nicki laid there exhausted. Vaas had just lit up a cigar but before he could take a drag, Nicki took the cigar and started smoking it herself. Looking her way he saw her smiling with the cigar between her white teeth,

"That was my cigar"

"Mine now"

"You're unbelievably sexy" he was now above her so she took a puff from the cigar and blew it in his face,

"Thought you said you were tired"

"That is what the cigar is for"

She took the cigar and put it in his mouth, "there you go then."

He stubbed it out, "fuck it lets get back to business"

"Okay, she rolled him over so he was on his back, "lets play"

"You know I love the view but..." He leaned forward and pushed her on her back, "...I love being on the top more." He started to kiss and just as they were getting to it Carlos came into the room,

"Hey Vaas, a boat has..."

"Holy fuck Carlos can't you see I'm a bit busy"

"Thanks ruining the moment"

"We just got word of a boat on the coast, thought you'd like to know"

"That's great fuck off, disappear" Carlos left in a pretty shocked state, "well looks like our moment was ruined"

"It doesn't matter, we can finish this later"

"I can't be fucked dealing with the boat, I wanted to go hunting with Steve"

"It's okay I'll do it, you have fun with the deer"

"This is why I love you" they had another quick kiss, got off the bed and started to get dressed

"I'll take Carlos with me, he says Kenzie has been all moody and shit so he wants to let her to cool down"

"What's been up with her?"

"Not a clue, she's never normally like this"

"Whatever it is I hope it doesn't affect you hermana"

"Don't worry, it won't. I'll see you later, have fun"

An hour later Nicki walked out into the compound and saw Carlos standing with Benjamin and a small group of men, she walked over and when Benjamin caught sight of her he left. "Carlos your with me on the boat situation"

"Ok your the sub boss"

"Tell me the details on the way, let's go." They got on a boat that would take them to the south of North Island. "So what's the deal with Benjamin, he's never around at our meetings and every time he sees me he leaves, what's with that?"

"To be honest, he fancies the fuck out of you but is terrified of you at the same time"

"Poor bastard is lonely, oh well some girl will come along eventually"

"Probably"

"What's with the boat?"

"A party boat has been sighted near the south coast, could contain a few good people that we can sell"

"Sound fun"

"Why didn't Vaas come he love this shit"

"He wanted to go hunting with Steve"

"How much do you wanna bet Steve won't last till the end of the day"

"I don't want to bet as I know Steve won't last to the end of the day"

They got to an area near the cove where the boat was and started to observe the situation

"We got a mix of male and female most don't look worth much" Carlos said then they heard a gunshot and a distinctive cry in the distance,

"BAMBI!" Then the sound of a horn, "I'M SORRY I SHOT YOUR MOMMA BAMBI! BAMBI!"

"Steve's dead" Carlos said casually

"Yup"

"I didn't know he was so close, tell him he is near the boat it'll make his day being able to do both things today"

"Already on it. Hey Vaas you there?" The radio crackled for a second

"What's up hermana?"

"Your party is not far from the beach the boat is near coming to gave some fun?"

"Don't you dare start that fucking party without me"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nicki out" she turned to Carlos, "ready to have some fun?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Wait, isn't that Vaas on the beach?"

"He must of been fucking closer than we thought"

"Motherfucker started the party without us"

"Let's go or we're gonna miss all the action"

By the time they got to the beach Vaas and the crew were chasing after someone,

"CARLOS, take care of the peoples"

"Got ya"

They rounded up the surviving members of the boat party and took them to the nearest camp where the pirates were starting to have fun with the fresh meat. Vaas came back later in the day with a camera, a guy with a bullet wound in his leg and a pissed off look on his face.

"What's wrong with you sour puss"

"McLovin is on my island and these stupid cock suckers let him escape"

"McLovin is on the island! I missed this, that's not fucking fair"

"Life's not fair, it's a bitch then you die"

"Aww don't worry your pretty little head about it, I'm sure if you torture his little friend over there he'll come to help. What is he even doing on this island"

"Some documentary thing, here" he grabbed the iPad from the table and showed her the video,

"Wow as if he'd survive one day in the wild with just a knife"

"I know right," he fiddled with the iPad for a bit, "these things are pretty fun why haven't more people brought them"

"Apparently they're expensive. Although they only cost a few hundred bucks"

"That's my daily cocaine spending"

"I know, you have too much crack"

"You can never had too much crack"

"Point taken." Vaas still had a pissed look on his face, "Don't worry Chris will show up"

"Time for some fun till then." A few hours later Vaas was playing about with the radio while one of the pirates filmed what was going on in the camp and Nicki sat with her feet up on a table playing some random game on the stolen iPad. Nicki managed to ignore most of the shouting that the guy was doing but the gunshot caught her attention, the guy was crying out in pain and was starting to piss Vaas off immensely.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vaas roared in Chris' friends face, "I will kill you then I will drag you out of fucking hell and kill you again. Shut the fuck up, stop fucking crying"

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" It was Chris leading a one man army against twenty pirates, "stand back"

"Put your gun down amigo"

"No you put your gun down"

"You first"

"You"

"Put your gun down"

"You"

"You" all the pirates pointed their guns at Chris,

"God damn it, you"

"I said it first amigo. Hermano put your fucking gun down"

"I'm not your fucking hermano"

"That's a subjective, philosophical point of fucking view. Put your fucking gun down lets go" Vaas took a few steps forward,

"Hey, you take another step I shoot all of you"

"Oh yeah huh, I take one step you shoot me. Okay, like this?" Chris started to randomly fire the gun which missed everyone but managed to knock down a small wall. Nicki just smirked and tried her best not to laugh as she could see Vaas was extremely pissed off now, "I'm sorry do you have any fucking idea how rude that was?"

At that point Chris just bolted and all the pirates gave chase to him, the guy holding the camera turned it off and started to give chase too. At this point Nicki was in stitches at the stupidity of Chris.

"What a fucking idiot, did he really think he could handle a semi-automatic gun"

"I don't know hermana but he sure did fucking suck at being a hero"

"Vaas we got him!" One of the pirates said

"Take him to the beach, it's time I taught Chris how to be a man"

"Ok boss" the pirate hurried off in a random direction to where the others were. Nicki picked up the camera and started walking towards the beach,

"Where you going hermana?"

"What you not coming, I'm going to need a star for the movie and to be fair the camera loves you"

"That's a good idea we can make a little show out of it"

"Exactly, then we can put it on the Internet for everyone to see"

"That is a fucking fantastic idea, lets move"

* * *

Vaas was having fun making his little torture series with Chris, he went almost everyday he was like a kid who had the best toy in the world. Chris had been in the hole for about two weeks and Vaas was unable to visit so Nicki went in his place, all she had to do was give him the bare necessities. She walked up to his head and shook it to get him to wake up,

"Please no more, please" Chris asked weakly

"Don't worry I'm not here to torture you, that's your friends job"

"That psycho is not my friend"

"Careful what you say, that psycho is my close friend" Chris looked up at her but wasn't expecting what he saw,

"Holy crap, you have the biggest pair of tits I've seen in a long time"

"That's the first fucking thing you notice about me is my tits, even the fucking pirates know better than to look"

"I'm a dude what do you expect"

"Cocksucking pricks all of them, can't get a fucking date right" Vaas said before he gave Nicki a quick kiss on the lips, "Hey hermana, how's our famous friend?"

"What the fuck! You like him!" Chris couldn't get over the fact she was calm around him,

"I don't like him, I love him"

"You see Chris behind every man there is a woman and this lady right here is behind me. She's beautiful, no"

"I'll go get the camera and stuff ready while you have a little chat with Chris"

"Were you eyeing up her ass?"

"No man I swear to god I wasn't looking"

"If you say so amigo, do you want some water?"

"Please"

"Okay, I'll be back" Vaas went over to Nicki who had the camera and was setting it up on the tripod, "bring the spiders"

"Oh I love the spiders they always get a reaction"

"It'll teach him to look at my lady's most valuable assets"

"Don't worry they're for your eyes only"

"I like the sound of that. How about this you, moi and a bottle of wine"

"I like the sound of that, when?"

"How about now?" His arms snaked their way around her curves,

"How about tonight on a moonlit beach"

"Even better"

"I'll bring the music"

"I'll bring the wine"

"I'll get the spiders"

"Spiders?"

"For Chris"

"Oh fuck I forgot the spiders"

"Lets go get them"

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

"Hey Nicki where's Vaas" Carlos asked

"He's with Chris, today's the day his fate is determined"

"Really? It shows time flies when your having fun"

"Ever find out why Kenzie was mad at you?"

"I might have been a bit busy and forgot about her"

"You moron"

"Hey it's not my fault she hates Vaas's crazy antics"

"She doesn't understand how I can put up with his lovely mood swings"

"I don't know either, to be honest he's driving me nuts"

"I'm already crazy so I'm unfazed by his ways" Nicki said so casually

"Wish I was, to be honest he scares the fucking shit out of everyone. Except you, you are the only one he has let his walls down for, you should be honoured" Carlos looked up at the sky in wonder

"What did you think when you first got with Vaas?"

"What the fuck did I get myself into, you"

"I'm on the most insane place with the most insane man I have ever met so why does it feel so right to be here?"

"Fate lead you here for a reason"

"Fate lead me to my destiny, I wasn't meant to normal. To be fair the normal here is abnormal in the real world"

"To me here's the real world and out there is the dream"

"Hey Carlos," Benjamin came running over, "have you heard six skydivers just landed on the island you two coming"

"Fuck yeah I don't want to miss this" Nicki said jumping to her feet

"Vaas is going to meet us at the inner jungle camp"

They scouted around for a few hours in the area where the skydivers were last seen but came up with nothing but tyre tracks which lead to the beach. Following them they came to a group of eight people, six guys and two girls, the pirates up the north side saw them first and began to charge. They all screamed for help but their pleas fell on dead ears as the pirates never gave sympathy.

_Back at camp..._

"We got some fresh meat that will bring us some good money" Carlos said

"But how can we up our profits?" Nicki asked

"With this," Vaas sat the camcorder on the table, "we ransom the fuckers out then sell them on anyway. Double money"

"Genius, why didn't we do this before"

"We didn't have a camera before hermana. I also found these," he sat a pair of black Dr Dre beats solo HD headphones on the table, " One of the Americans had them, I thought they looked nice"

"No fucking way, I have a pair of these at my house but I never brought them on holiday" Nicki picked them up and put them round her neck

"You like"

"Like, I fucking love. God I've missed quality headphones, the others have shit ones but these are class"

"Funny they suit you as well"

"They fit the pirate theme well, don't they"

"Definitely, want to help me sort out the new hostages Hoyt's coming over, I need them done fast"

"Sure"

"Aww fuck u forgot to tell you, Chris died"

"What I thought the people wanted him to live"

"They did but he died of natural causes"

"You okay?"

"Yeah just another day on the job but I would have liked to spend more time with him you know"

"I'm sure you'll find someone just as fun to play with"

"I already have and she's standing right in front of me"

"We'll see how much fun you'll have later"

"I look forward to it but for now work, sad huh"

"I know, but you know what they say work hard, play harder"

They walked out into the smokey camp air where all eight of the captives were lined up. As usual Vaas was in his cheery mood and decided to have some fun but one of the guys, the one wearing a beanie and glasses, tried to make a break for it. Nicki pulled out her knife and threw it, the knife lodged itself into the guys calf and he let out a scream but it was muffled by the gag he had on. The two women started to cry while the men stood shocked.

"Hello welcome to my island, hope you're enjoying your vacation. While we're here we're going to have some fun, starting with you amigo" Vaas gestured to the dude who had the knife in his leg, "Who is this motherfucker?"

"Vincent Salas, from California" Carlos confirmed with his ID

"Well Vincent since you so kindly volunteered you will demonstrate what happens to anyone who doesn't do as they're told on my island," Vaas grabbed the knife that was in Vincent's calf and dragged it up his leg shredding the flesh on his leg. Once he had reached mid way on his thigh Vaas twisted the knife and ripped part of his muscle off, he played about with the chunk in his hand then he threw it to the pit bulls who savagely mauled the meat. "How about a little science lesson, we all know what the outside of a human looks like but all the best stuff is on the inside"

Once again taking the knife Vaas slowly inserted it into the lower part of Vincent's abdomen then in one swift motion pulled the knife upwards sending blood spraying everywhere and leaving a gaping laceration on Vincent's torso ranging from below the navel to his collarbone. At this point Vaas was laughing like a little kid while Vincent was barely alive and all his friend looked like they were going to throw up, the girls continued to scream but the pirates forced them to watch.

"Now here's the fun part," Vaas said with a sick grin on his face, he leaned Vincent forward and slowly let his entrails slide out of his body with a sickening squelch as the fell to the muddy earth, still steaming. Amazingly Vincent was still alive so to finish it up Vaas reached into his chest and tore out Vincent's still beating heart, blood weeped from it and the now mangled body slowly creating a pool that glazed the earth.

"Now let that be a lesson to you motherfuckers. Separate them and put them into cages and clean this fucking shit up" he them walked over to Nicki and held out the heart to her, "A heart for my love, oh and your knife" he wiped the blade clean on his tank top and handed it to her.

She took the knife and returned it to its spot then she held the heart in her hand and stared at it, "It's such a lovely gesture but what am I going to do with a heart?"

"How about we give it to Locura" he said his signature smirk never once leaving his lips

"Even when your caked in blood your still sweet"

"I'll be back once I've cleaned up this shit" he gestured to the blood that was plastered everywhere. He went back the shack and Carlos came up beside her,

"Is that a heart?!" He asked surprised and disgusted

"Yeah" Nicki sighed happily

"Why the fuck to you have a heart?"

"Vaas gave it to me, isn't that sweet?"

"He gave you a heart," he looked over to Vincent's corpse and nearly vomited at the sight of the disembowelled guy, "What the fuck happened to him?"

"Vaas taught him a lesson then gave me his heart. Isn't it nice he gave me a heart"

"That is the most fucking disgusting thing I have ever heard but that's tradition for you"

"What?"

"It's Rakyat tradition for tribe leaders to give their chosen woman a heart. It's sick but that's tradition"

"Then what do they do with the heart?"

"Feed it to a tiger usually. It symbolises that their love is fierce and their hearts beat as one"

"That's so sweet"

"Gross if you ask me"

"Go fuck yourself I think its a so sweet and deadly accurate thing to do, well I'm off bye"

Vaas came by Locura's cage and saw Nicki standing there letting him lick her hand. She hadn't noticed him so he quietly snuck round the back of her, wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Miss me?"

"Maybe"

"You love teasing me don't you"

"Maybe"

"Is that all you can say"

"Maybe," He let out a light chuckle

"Shall we satisfy our little friend's appetite?"

"Definitely," she picked the heart off a nearby crate and threw it to the tiger who swallowed it whole,

"Lets see how our guests are settling into their new homes hmm"

"Why not, I could do with a laugh"

"They had some good shit on them, check out this phone it's nice no"

"Yeah I bet that blonde dude had some sort of drugs on him he looked stoned out of his mind"

"Yeah it was some pretty quality stuff that's mine now. I'll see you around hermana I'm off to have a little chat with our new friends"

"I'll go check on the kid and his friend, he was the most scared looking. Don't have too much fun Hoyt will be here soon"

"Fuck him today"

"That's what you always say." Nicki shook her head and walked to a secluded area where a few bamboo cages stood, one held two of the Americans, one held a Turkish couple and the other held a corpse that was starting to smell. She went round to the side of the Americans cage and squatted down so she was eye level with the occupants. "How you guys enjoying your holiday? Is it good?"

They couldn't respond because of the gags but the look on their faces when they saw a woman talking to them instead of a hairy ass man was priceless, "What does every pirate have to be a man."

She pulled out their ID cards and checked who the two dudes were, "Right, your Keith and your Riley. Cute name," she looked at their ages and then their faces, "A banker at twenty four impressive and you look older than that."

She turned to Riley, "Is this a fake ID cause you look sixteen kid but that's life I guess"

"Hey Hoyt's here" the guard said

"Fuck must dash, have fun" she started to run off but spun round and ran up to the guard who shit himself when she came back to him, "Oh by the way you might want to clean that it's starting to smell a bit funky" then she was off again.

By the time she found Vaas and Hoyt they had concluded business and Vaas was off to take care of the rejects but she still thought it would be nice to say hi. "Hoyt it's nice to see you again how's everything down south"

"Business is slow but I can't complain it gives me a chance to get a break and enjoy life"

"That's what life's about, live while you're young my mother would say"

"Smart woman, sometimes I feel that most women today don't have anything on their minds apart from pleasing a man" he light up a cigar, "want one?"

"Why not, we usually don't have time to enjoy one"

"There's another thing women like you are a rare breed, you can talk business like any good man and not give too fucks about anything. If there were more women like you in my organisation I would be ten times richer"

"Of there were more women like me half of your business associates would be married and you would be out of a job" Hoyt just nodded at the statement. Vaas was casually smoking a cigarette as he swaggered over to the two and swung his arm around Nicki's shoulders.

"How's our amigos?"

"The older one looks like Buck's type"

"I thought you hated him"

"Just because I want to sever off his balls doesn't mean I can't think business" Hoyt just looked at the two utter confused by the statement, "it's complicated"

"Spare me the details I don't want to know, I'll be seeing you two around." As he was walking off he turned and said, "Take good care of her Vaas, she's one of a kind"

"I know" Vaas said it so quietly that only Nicki could hear. A guard that was getting dragged by a pit bull came up to them not two minutes after Hoyt left.

"Vaas the dogs smell something"

"Find out what the fuck it is then," They followed the dog to the edge of the camp where two of the captives had escaped and were looking at a map of Rook. Nicki stayed in the shadows while Vaas shot the one in the red shirt in the neck. The man in blue tried to stop the bleeding but failed miserably and all the while Vaas was shouting something at him. The next thing he knew was Vaas screaming at him, "RUN, FOREST, RUN!" He took off into the jungle with bullets, pirates and dogs chasing after him. Vaas just laughed all the way through thinking that the little fucker would be dead soon but if he had no idea what he just did...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading give me feedback on what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12: An Unhappy Reunion

_**Disclaimers: Anything you recognise is not mine**_

* * *

It had been a few days since the prisoner named Jason Brody escaped but he was already causing problems as the Rakyat had taken him in.

"Those fucks come and piss on my sunshine every fucking time" Vaas was fuming Brody had already took an outpost, sent three radio towers offline and tapped into his radio frequency. Vaas, Nicki, Carlos and Kenzie were sitting around a table at one of the pirate outposts thinking up ideas on how to get rid of Brody

"Maybe you can get rid of him at PC, when he comes to collect his girlfriend" Kenzie suggested

"Or we could capture him and burn him in the old hotel, that place is rigged with gas pipes that will blow" Vaas stated

"Burn him with his love that's an idea" Carlos said

"Plus we haven't had a bonfire in ages" Nicki mused aloud

"Hermana get the marshmallows we gonna light this motherfucker"

_Two days later..._

"So it was that easy to get him at Pirates Cove" Nicki said in disbelief

"Yeah it was pretty easy" Carlos confirmed, "but he did make a right mess of killing the guards"

"Easy, understatement of the fucking year! One little hit to the head and he's out like a light, god what a pussy"

"At least it was easier for us. Why aren't you with Vaas?"

"We're not attached at the fucking hip, besides I couldn't be assed to go all the way up to the top floor to watch Vaas dance with a petrol can for five minutes"

"Good point, why does he do that for?"

"To quote him 'if you're gonna do something do it in fucking style'"

"How long will he take?"

"Cue Vaas in 3... 2... 1..."

"COME ON MOTHERFUCKERS LETS MOVE!" Vaas roared as he left the now burning hotel,

"You fucking scare me sometimes"

"I do my best" Vaas came running over at this point

"Hello Earth to Carlos, MOVE!" Carlos made his way to the drivers side of the jeep

"How'd it go Nicki asked as climbed onto the back, Vaas joined her

"Fucking pleased to be rid of him my sister has been inking that white boy"

"What?" Then the hotel exploded in a fiery extravaganza, "He's dead now"

"VAAS HE ESCAPED!" One of the pirates shouted

"CAN'T YOU STUPID FUCKERS DO YOUR FUCKING JOB AND KILL THAT FUCKING COCKSUCKER?" The army of pirates went after the jeep and Carlos started to drive back to a nearby outpost.

"What's so special about these tattoos"

"The Rakyat call them tatau, they're not the same as regular tattoos. They gave special powers that grant the user new abilities and strength, it makes them more powerful." He rubbed his face with his hand, "If my sister is inking that white boy it means she thinks he can end this and become a perfect warrior. Like she wanted me to be..." His voice was no more than a whisper, that's when she knew. She was the only one he had told about what his sister had done.

"She tried to make you the best didn't she?"

"Yeah she wanted the perfect warrior but it wasn't enough for her, no she wanted more... She wasn't happy with me being the best warrior and next leader of the tribe," he was staring blankly back at the road, no emotion in his green eyes, "it's tradition that the shaman marries the leader to create the most powerful warrior but since we were brother and sister that would be awkward. That didn't stop her though. She is hell bent on getting her perfect warrior and Citra will stop at nothing to get it"

"She has to go through me to get to you. I won't lose the best thing that happened to me again"

"Citra is unpredictable watch yourself." He chuckled, "You know people say I'm crazy but she's ten times crazier than me"

"If she's ten times crazier I must be a thousand" Vaas just laughed at that

"More like a million" They both laughed like kids for five minutes

"There he is" Nicki said smiling

"Who?" Vaas was totally confused by her statement as there was only him, her and Carlos

"The happy carefree you, who I love so much"

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere"

"Good" she leaned and gave him a light kiss. Just as she was going to sit back he pulled her closer to him, Nicki knew Vaas was under a lot of stress with Citra trying to reclaim the land, Brody reeking havoc on the outposts and Hoyt breathing down his neck. It was too much for one man to shoulder but she wanted to help him carry the weight even though it wasn't her fight.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Carlos asked looking ahead they saw the road was blocked by a couple of pirate jeeps.

"Don't know hermano but these fucking assholes are wasting my time"

"I'll sort it" Carlos got out of the jeep and made his way to one of the pirates, Nicki watched carefully as she could sense something was wrong. Looking at the cars she saw a body at the back of one but it wasn't a native or a Rakyat, it was a pirates.

"Vaas these guys aren't pirates, they look like warriors"

"What?" He peered at the so-called pirates and realised she was right but it was too late to notice the man Carlos was talking to had pulled out a gun. He shot Carlos square in the chest and he crumpled to the floor, "CARLOS! YOU FUCKS! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Vaas got out his AK-47 and shot down two of the men. Nicki pulled out her two D50 handguns and started shooting, she managed to kill two as well but there was still at least six left. The ducked behind the jeep,

"We can't stay here we'll get blown to bits" Nicki said as the guns fired at the jeep

"What do suggest we do?" Vaas asked anger and hatred laced in his words

"Duck. HEY BITCHES EAT THIS!" Nicki lit one of her signature Molotov's and tossed it into the middle of the warriors. Vaas and her then bolted to the trees and hid in the shrubs, "I'll sneak round and take them from behind"

"Okay hermana but be careful, I don't want you to go missing again"

"I'll be fine," she gave him a kiss, "watch yourself." She began to quietly move around the warriors while Vaas distracted them. She had found a good vantage point and put a silencer on her guns, she had managed to another two down before she realised that Vaas wasn't shooting. Looking over to where she left him, she saw him fall down and roll onto the road but she noticed that was smoke coming from the bushes and she knew that it was some of the Rakyat's infamous sleeping drugs.

She managed to giveaway her position worrying about Vaas so the Rakyat started shooting at her while some others loaded Vaas into a jeep. Seeing red Nicki shot the idiots who were shooting at her. She ran towards the place where Carlos' body was only to find it was gone the others were now shooting at her while trying to get away with Vaas. Nicki got into their jeeps drivers seat and found Carlos sitting in the back holding his shoulder.

"Holy fuck you're alive!" Nicki laughed as she reversed and turned around to pursue the jeep that had Vaas.

"Even though I was a foot away from the fucker he was still a shit shot" he laughed

"Thank god you're alright"

"Where's Vaas?"

"The fuckers took him"

"What! How?"

"Two words, sleeping smoke"

"They drugged him, it was a fucking set up. Citra really wants him out the picture"

"There they are"

"I'll call for back up"

The warriors had pulled into an old temple but it wasn't the same one where they held Nicki. This one looked Japanese and heavily guarded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, here you'll need this" he handed her the red recurved bow Vaas had got her and her quiver. "Bring him back"

"I'd rather die than leave him with those backstabbing mother fuckers"

"Watch yourself"

"And you." With that Nicki was off, silently she picked off the three guards that were at the door. She continued down a narrow passage which lead out to an open room that was stocked with weapons, it was clear now that this was one of the many Japanese military bunkers from WWII. She heard a couple of guard talking so she listened to see if they had any info on Vaas,

"I can't believe that they got him"

"That special batch of sleeping dust that Citra made was twice as strong as usual. The normal stuff doesn't affect him"

"Most warriors pass out with that stuff"

"True but he is not like most"

"Doesn't mater Citra said she would finish the job herself"

"They'll be in the bunker room right"

"It's the best guarded place"

"He'll have no idea what's coming to him, I am right " his friend didn't reply and the last thing that the warrior saw was one blue eye and one green...

* * *

_In The Bunker..._

Vaas woke up with his head spinning, he cold feel his hand were tightly bound behind is back and he could also feel he was lying on a stone floor. He managed to get to his knees then blinked a couple times to focus his vision, Vaas could tell he was in a Japanese military base, he had been in them many times before. The room was one of the many holding cells that the Japanese used to torture people. His head was still spinning so he leaned forward, squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to ward it off, then he heard the heavy metal door creak open. Lifting his head up he saw three Rakyat warriors walk in and shut the door behind them.

Vaas just laughed and leaned back, "So my sister sends her little pets to deal with me, how cute." One of the warriors walked up to him and gave him a left hook that connected with his eye, it didn't knock him out or even knock him down, it did make his head whip left but Vaas turned his head to look at the warrior and laughed again, "Is that all you got? My girlfriend punches harder than you"

The warrior gave another good punch to his jaw this time, Vaas just spat out some blood and looked at the warrior again, "come on try and hit me, you're such a pussy." Now agitated the warrior punched Vaas again right in his nose. It cracked under the pressure but Vaas just snorted, spat out more blood and laughed again. The other two started kicking and punching him too, it must have been about ten minutes before they dragged his bruised and bloodied body to the nearby Chinese tomb. They dumped him in the middle of the dimly light room where he got back to his knees again, looking around Vaas saw a figure lurking in the shadows. Vaas instantly knew who it was,

"Well if it is my little sister, how you've been?"

"Always the comedian aren't you Vaas"

"You never were so it fell to me to entertain"

"You always treated everything like a game never taking it seriously, your training, your life even your destiny. It was all a joke to you" Citra came and sat in front of him and stared him in the eye

"Being in that tribe was a fucking joke, you believed every single bullshit lie they told. You got so caught up in ancient prophecies that you forgot who you truly are. It's fucking crazy"

"At least I honoured our people"

"Honour" Vaas laughed, "you never honoured father when he fucking died for you. You cut all ties to him and forgot him"

"He betrayed the tribe" Citra got up and started walking around Vaas

"No you betrayed the tribe. You were the one that managed to fuck everything up like you always fucking did. You were the one who disrespected that fucking asshole by saying that he would never become a worthy warrior after he asked for you to marry him"

"He wasn't a worthy husband his child would have been destined for failure"

"That's what's it's all about with you, making the perfect fucking warrior. Like you wanted me to be"

"You would not make a perfect warrior but your child would be the strongest in all the land if you had the right mother"

"Do I look like I want to have fucking children. I can't fucking stand them never mind have them"

"My child will lead the Rakyat but they only be the strongest if you are out of the picture"

"If you're going to fucking kill me you could have at least saved the fucking warrior speech"

Citra stood behind him with a tribal knife in her hand which she pressed to his throat, she then leaned down to Vaas's ear and said, "shame you'll never get to see your little girlfriend again. She was a wise choice for a partner but now she will die as will you"

Citra was just about to slice open Vaas's throat when Nicki came up behind her and grabbed her hair pulling back her head so she could look her in the eye, "not my man bitch." Nicki dragged Citra by her hair to one of the stone pillars where she slammed Citra into it. Pushing herself off the wall Citra tried to grab Nicki's throat but she ended up against the wall with Nicki's forearm against her throat but Citra kicked her in the side causing Nicki to go off balance so she took the opportunity to pull out her other tribal knife since she had dropped the one she had before. Nicki just laughed, "That's not a knife," Nicki pulled out a machete three times the size of Citra's, "this is a knife." Citra ran at Nicki with a screeching war cry, she tried to slash Nicki's face and torso but with all the training and running around the jungle Nicki had the upper hand. Vaas was paralysed to the spot thanks to more of Citra's drugs all he could do was watch the scene unfold before him.

Citra tried once again to stab her, Nicki just stepped to the side and grabbed Citra's wrist, she started crushing it which caused Citra to let go of the knife. Citra then pulled out a pouch which, knowing her, would be filled with some sort of poison, letting go of her wrist Nicki moved back knowing that up close combat with Citra was dangerous as she had god knows how many poisons and drugs on her. However Nicki had something up her sleeve, she pulled out her bow and shot the pouch out of Citra's hand, Nicki had then rapid fired at least ten arrows which nicked Citra's arm but most missed as Citra quickly dodged them. Citra then his in the shadows, since it was underground and the lighting was reduced, there were many places to hide. Citra pulled another knife out and quietly snuck round the back of Nicki going to take her by surprise but when you live with pirates you learn to watch your back. Citra charged, Nicki managed to dodge but her bow got caught on the knife causing the string to snap. Citra went for her again and Nicki caught her wrist and made her drop this knife too, Citra was constantly using the same techniques so it gave Nicki the upper hand.

Taking the opportunity Citra grabbed Nicki's hair and started to pull it causing Nicki let go of Citra's wrist. She moved so her hair was coming over her left shoulder, she was about a foot away from Citra who was still clinging onto her hair. Nicki just smirked grabbed her hair and yanked it back pulling Citra with it then when she was close enough Nicki head butted Citra right in the nose. Citra fell back on the floor holding her nose then they heard a noise coming from the entrance to the tomb, looking over her shoulder Nicki saw it was the back up Carlos had called for. Looking back to the floor Citra was gone with out a trace, turning back to where Vaas was the poison was just starting to wear off so he was trying to get free. Picking up her knife she went round and cut him free then she knelt down in front of him and looked at his face. His eye was swelling, he had multiple cuts and bruises decorating his face, blood was caked everywhere and his nose was definitely broken.

"What did they do to you?"

"Citra and I had a nice conversation and some of her little dogs tried to knock me out nothing big"

"You've just been beaten to a pulp and yet you still crack jokes"

"If I don't who will"

"I'm so glad you're okay, I would forgive myself if I'd lost you" Nicki was looking down at his wrists which were raw and had started bleeding from the rope.

"Hermana" he lifted up her chin, "it's okay"

"I should have stayed with you"

"If you did then you would have been captured too and I wouldn't have been alive right now"

"You're right I shouldn't focus on what could have been but what is and right now I'm with you. That's all I need" she hugged him, "lets get you out of here and seen to, your nose looks awful"

"What's wrong with it?" He reached up and felt it, when he realised it was broken he cracked it back into place which made it bleed again, "better?"

"Much" she tore off some of her tank top and cleaned up some of the blood, "come on let's go home." She got up and helped Vaas to his feet as he was a little unsteady because of Citra's drugs. He took a few steps then he stumbled but Nicki caught him and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I swear to god my sister is gonna get what's coming to her"

"You better not be planning to anything yet. You need to rest and get better I'm sure you've got more than a broken nose"

"Not yet but we need to get rid of Brody. Citra has something planned for him, something big. So you, moi and our friend down south are going to fuck it up for her"

"So were going to get Hoyt involved"

"It's time the big gun are brought in. We need to finish this once and for all"

* * *

_**Thanks to legion assassin for inspiration and ideas. If you want to see something in the story send your ideas my way. Thanks for reading and reviews would be good I love to hear your feedback. **_


	13. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Event

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you may recognise**_

* * *

Since the little incident with the Rakyat Vaas had grown more prone to killing people. Sure he was trigger happy before but now he had doubled his killing rate and the number of rejects was reaching a low. Also Hoyt had managed to sell Brody's other friends Oliver and Keith, Oliver was going to some rich man abroad and Keith, he was stuck with Buck. His little brother Riley was sent to the South Island where Hoyt would take care of matters with him but at the present moment the pirates were having a tough time as they had to keep Nicki away from him at all cost or all hell would break loose. Thankfully Carlos had offered to meet Buck while Vaas took her on a little tour of North Island, currently they were hiking up to the top of the tallest hill.

"Are you sure you wanted to do this you look annoyed" Nicki laughed

"I thought it smaller but this motherfucker is huge"

"Wanna turn back?"

"No way I'm gonna conquer this bitch or my name isn't Vaas Montenegro"

"So you've never been up here and you lived on this island your whole life"

"I was always so busy I never thought about things like this"

"Why not its great exercise and you can survey all of your island from the right vantage point" Nicki continued up the hill at a faster pace than Vaas.

"Hey hermana I can see the top"

"So can I, wanna race loser has to give the winner a lap dance in front of all the pirates, naked"

"You're so on hermana"

"Lets go!" She began sprinting up the steady incline, Vaas caught up to her easy but the hill started to get steeper. Vaas couldn't hold his pace as hill climbing was not his expertise but Nicki continued up without a problem so she reached the top first.

"How the fuck are you so fast?" Vaas panted

"It's easy when you run up and down hills as a kid"

"That was your idea of fun"

"No there just lots of steep hills where I used to live" Vaas just nodded and looked around him you could see all the way to Hoyt's island. "Something's been bugging me"

"What?"

"Why do you always call me hermana never anything else? There's so many cute names in Spanish so why hermana?" She turned to face him

"I don't know probably because that's the name I feel suites you best," he looked at her face and continued, "It's probably because I don't think princessa suites you, hermosa is similar but it does not do your beauty justice"

"I like hermana makes me feel closer to you." They stood and stared at the scene for a while only then realising what they could see,

"What an amazing fucking view. We should come up here more often"

"I know right, look there's Hoyt's island"

"There's our compound"

"Our"

"Our. You know that your basically the ruler too. You have as much power as I do"

"Sweet" Vaas just laughed at her thoughtful reaction. Looking round you could see many of the outposts but Vaas notice three or four more outposts had no smoke coming from them.

"That fucker finds more ways to piss me off"

"We'll get him back don't worry"

"When someone says that I tend to worry"

"Well don't" Nicki walked forward a bit and clasped her hands behind her head. To Vaas at that moment she looked like she owned the world.

"Damn can you find anymore ways to be sexy"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"Don't mind if I do"

_Back at the compound..._

Vaas and Nicki had came back looking very satisfied but the happiness was short lived as Carlos had been the one to deliver the news that Hoyt's biggest drug field had been scorched and the boat destroyed. Since it was Vaas and his mood was as unpredictable as the weather he stood there for a minute not moving or saying anything so Carlos took this as an opportunity to tell him that Hoyt was coming to see him. That's when everyone hid behind cover as Vaas had blown his top, anyone within his line of sight would have a bullet in them if they were not careful. He had shot seven warriors, five islanders, three strippers and four pirates, all were now dead then Vaas in his blind rage pointed the gun at Carlos and was about to pull the trigger. Before he did Nicki stepped in front of him, grabbed his gun and lowered it, she stared him right in the eye but neither said a word.

Nicki had took the gun out of his hand at this point but she never once broke eye contact, his green eyes were filled with an animal like rage. He was not himself, Vaas had lost control of his actions but since everyone feared him in this state no one attempted to calm him down. Vaas blinked a few times but no one would notice since they were so far away but Nicki saw the change, the primal anger was gone and replaced by his usual look but deep down Nicki knew it was still there hiding and festering in the recesses of his soul. After a moment he stormed off to the warehouse, Nicki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stared after him.

"Clean this shit up" she shouted to the pirates before going after Vaas. Upon entering the warehouse she couldn't see Vaas anywhere, through the multicoloured strobe lights with animal corpses hanging from them she saw him sitting on a sofa with his head in his hands. Walking over to him she sat on her knees in front of him, she took his hands away from his face and made him look at her. His eyes always showed the truth, right then, they showed pain and sorrow. She placed her hand on his cheek and he placed his on hers, she wanted Vaas to know he wasn't alone no matter what but right now Nicki could feel he was fighting a losing battle with himself.

Neither of them said anything for a while but Vaas finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything, it's very rare that happens"

"Where you lose control and go on a killing spree"

"That's one way to put it. Hermana I never expected it happen again, I've never had one since I met you. You're like a calming pill but so much stronger, I don't know how it triggers..."

"I think I know. Stress, tiredness, general craziness and about fifty percent of the drugs you gives people mood swings." Vaas gave a chuckle, "You keep all your problems to yourself and that's too much for one man to take. Let me help you"

"I don't want you to get hurt, I've got nothing left to lose but you"

"I'm not afraid of what could happen, after seeing the shit that goes down here I'd rather be dead than leave you to fight alone"

"You must be fucking crazy if you're willing to stay here with the most mentally unstable motherfucker in the world"

"I must have been crazy to come here just to join a band of pirates but even crazier to fall for the leader" he just looked at her, "I'm here to fight with you"

"I know hermana I know but when it happens I can't control what I do, I don't care who I hurt. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire"

"You could have shot me before but you didn't, you could have easily forgot who I was but you didn't."

"Hermana I want you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"If I die, I want you to move on and be happy but never forget how much I love you"

"I will as long as you do the same but I hope we can have much more time together before it happens." Silence fell upon the duo again but this time Nicki broke the silence, "get some sleep you look beat, I'll sort everything out"

"That's an idea" he got up, walked to the nearby bed that he shared with Nicki and crashed on it. Nicki went outside to see the compound had been cleaned and everyone had gone back to their business like nothing had happened. Carlos came up to her looking kinda worried,

"Is he alright?" He asked in a hushed tone

"Fine, he's asleep now. Poor bastard is exhausted"

"I haven't seen him like that in years he never usually gets that far. He can never be calmed either but looks like you broke him down"

"You okay?"

"Bit shocked but alright, I never thought he would do that again... He's been so calm recently I didn't think it would send him over the edge"

"None of us did but now we know and if anyone has brains they'll keep clear of Vaas for a few days"

"Yeah about that Hoyt's coming tomorrow"

"Well I ain't telling him"

"Neither am I, I was nearly shot last time"

"So was I"

"Fucking hell, you need to do it. He listens to you"

"I hate it when you're fucking right but..." She looked back at the warehouse, "leave him for now he needs to sleep"

"He hasn't slept in days. I think the stress is finally getting to him"

"That lying motherfucker said he was sleeping. That lying bastard"

"Does it matter that he lied?"

"Yes, use your brain you dopey fuck. A tired Vaas is never under any circumstances good"

"Point taken, I leave you to your business. Maybe you should get some sleep, a tired you and a tired Vaas is worse than being dragged through hell" he said backing away

"Cheeky bastard" Nicki muttered

"Oh and another thing Buck said something about Vaas shooting his mother"

"What? Oh right remember when we heard him screaming Bambi?" Carlos nodded, "well, Buck's real name is Bambi so he took it the wrong way"

Carlos burst out laughing, "His... Real... Name... Is... Bambi" he managed to breath out

"I know right"

"My god that fucking hilarious, I'll never be able to look at him straight again"

"How could you look at him straight before?"

"I didn't but now I can't look at him at all" he sighed, "I'm gonna get some shut eye before Vaas decides to go on some unplanned trip, you should too"

"Right then see ya" Nicki wasn't that tired but decided he was right and went to get some shut eye, it was late now and it had been a long day, a really long day. Nicki walked back to the room where Vaas was sleeping, she saw he had kicked off his boots and removed his tank top. He had left everything in a mess so knowing when he got up he would most like trip over them, that wouldn't help his already sour mood. She tidied the deposited clothes, took off her own boots and lied down next to Vaas who was snoring loudly as usual bu that didnt bother her. Nicki was more worried about Hoyt coming over, when ever he did nothing good ever happened. Vaas rolled over onto his side and put his arm around Nicki, even when asleep he tended to do that. Scraping her worries Nicki turned on her side to face Vaas who was out like a light, he looked so peaceful asleep. Smiling to herself Nicki shimmied closer and soon sleep took over her senses, dulling all sights and sounds.

* * *

Vaas woke up to the usual sights of blue and red xenon lights, animal corpses here and there but there was a new addition to the mix, mahogany hair. Nicki's hair was all over the place, he actually couldn't tell where it started or where it stopped, the only way he could tell was her head was using his chest as a pillow. Brushing the hair out of her face he wondered how she put up with it half the time, he remembered she told him that her mother loved how she looked with long hair so she never cut it and now it swirled around him and her, ensnaring them. She stirred a little then she snuggled in closer to him not that he minded having someone there when he woke up, in fact it was nice to have Nicki there. When he had one night stands they left through the night to please another pirate so he always woke up alone but now he had a woman who would disembowel any man who made a move towards her.

It was these moments that Vaas loved, when nothing else mattered, just him and a beautiful woman but sadly reality caught up with him and he realised that Hoyt was coming today, great. He had to meet him not far from the rice fields that the pirates had lovingly filled with mines so now the villagers had no income or food, it was punishment for supporting the Rakyat. Vaas was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed Nicki had woken up and was looking at him thoughtfully but her voice snapped him back to reality.

"Something troubling you?"

"Hm," he saw she was truly concerned about him, "nothing just Hoyt's coming for one of his visits today"

"Great," she stretched out and got off the bed, "getting up or sleeping on your lonesome?"

"Fuck it I'm up" he pulled on his boots and walked out of the warehouse like he usually did into the bright morning sun, Carlos came up to him with a beer and a joint to get him ready for the day ahead. "Hermano about yesterday..."

"Hey man it's ok, I'm glad you got that amazing girl in there or we would be having this conversation. Lets just forget it ok"

"Sure thing"

"I know this is probably the worst time to bring this up but I think there's something wrong with your tiger..."

Locura was lying in his cage with a massive pile of meat sitting next to him but it was untouched. Opening the door Vaas went in and kneeled down next to the tiger, he looked at Vaas with tired eyes ones that were begging to be freed from its pain. Locura was constantly nipping and pawing at his belly, Vaas had no idea what to do to help him. Nicki came and kneeled down beside Vaas when he put his hand on Locura's belly the tiger let out a whine.

"I have no idea what's wrong with him" Vaas said hopelessly

"What's happened?"

"He won't eat, constantly kicking here" Vaas pointed to an are in the tigers lower abdomen

"I wonder," Nicki gently pressed the side of the tiger and it let out a pained roar, she leaned down and listened to where the tiger had been in pain "just as I thought"

"What?"

"Poor guy has advanced colic, his guts probably twisted by now"

"Fuck," Vaas stroked the tigers orange fur while its head rested on his lap, "he gonna die isn't he"

"Yeah but he's in a lot of pain and I don't know of any cure for colic. It just happens" she saw that this was hard for him, "the kindest thing to do is put him out of his misery"

"I know, life fucking hates me" he put his forehead on top of Locura's head and closed his eyes. After a minute or so he lifted his head and looked the tiger dead in the eye, "I'm sorry it had to end this way amigo" as if understanding Locura licked Vaas's face. "Goodbye..." He pulled out his handgun and shot Locura right between the eyes putting an end to his suffering. He sat there in silence for a minute before speaking, "How did you know?"

"I've seen it before, I know how it feels to lose something close to you"

"Do you know what it feels like to lose something you raised since a cub. I found him all alone in the jungle after a few of my boys shot his mama, she was only trying to protect him. I took him in, fed him, trained him for seven years now... Now this... He was my only friend for a while, no one really understood me but he did, he could careless about what I did and who I was. He was more loyal than a dog."

"I know what it's like to lose an animal, she might not have been a tiger but she had the heart of one"

"What was she?"

"A beautiful black and white shire pony"

"A pony"

"A pony, she was so beautiful and so tiny. She must have only been twelve hands with short but strong legs. Long flowing mane and tale, her hocks were covered in feather, she was all white except for a few black splashes here and there. God she was so amazing, not only was her markings rare but she had the sweetest nature ever"

"She was something special huh"

"Yeah like Locura, her mother died during birth so I hand raised by myself, she was  
My best friend when Kenzie wasn't around she never once cared about how I looked what kinda life I lived, she loved me unconditionally. I took care of her for six years then last year she got colic," Nicki's voice cracked a little, "We tried everything to save her but to no avail... She died... But the worst part was... She..." A stray tear escaped her eye, "She was one month of having her baby... So we lost both"

"You lost two in one"

"She was the only one I cried over since my dad died. I'll never forget her no matter what..."

"What was her name?"

"Lily, her name was Lily. After my favourite flower... It's the worst feeling in the world when they leave but they're not gone" she put one hand on her heart and the other on his, "they live on in our memories"

"His legacy will live on, we have a female tiger that is having cubs to Locura. She is due any day now"

"See there a bright side, you still have a little but of him" she wiped away the stray tears and got up, "come on we still have Hoyt to deal with yet"

"I can't be fucked dealing with him today. I really can't"

"Don't worry it'll be a five minute job, he gabs on you say 'yes boss' were done everything hunky-dory"

"Lets just get this fucking thing over with"

* * *

_**Yeah I know this chapter is kinda sad but I did have one of my ponies die from colic on Tuesday. It was so sad cause on Saturday she was completely healthy then three days shes dead and we lost her foal too so we kinda lost two. R.I.P Red. Even though she was more white than red I still called her that. However on the upside there is a special chapter coming soon for my birthday yay! Could you tell what was the unexpected event?**_


	14. Chapter 14: Drugs, Parties and Regrets

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Far Cry 3, if I did this wouldn't have happened._**

* * *

Hoyt arrived in his private helicopter bearing a relaxed look on his face but deep down Vaas knew he was fuming, walking towards the chopper Vaas wore a face of indifference.

"Lovely weather we're having"

"Why boss, you planning a parade?"

"Ha, that's why I love you Vaas, you make make me laugh. Everything in business is so goddam serious. But you. So, uh... What about Snow White"

"You know what, I do not give a fuck about him, I don't give a fuck" Vaas was tired of hearing about this over and over again

"Really? Then why am I here?"

"Once you got the ransom money, his friends are gonna be sold like that." Vaas clicked his fingers for emphasis, "I shot his older brother. I did what you want with his younger brother. It's my sister, she's inking that white boy-"

"I don't give a fuck about your family. It is by my grace that your head isn't impaled on the antenna of my car. Therefore I would like it if you gave a fuck about Jason Brody"

"Okay, Hoyt. Okay, alright"

"Fantastic. I really am loving this weather. What's the name of that village down the road, Beras Town? A bunch of native sympathisers. They stole a transportation manifest that's close to my heart. I'd like to pay them a visit. Nice to see you, Vaas"

Nicki walked over Vaas after Hoyt walked away, he looked so bored and pissed. Hoyt must have been drilling in the screws again,

"Getting a hard time again" she asked

"You don't say"

"Don't blame me, what's wrong with him this time"

"We need to be rid if Jason, fast"

"Time to call in that favour"

"Oh yes but first we need some missing warriors"

* * *

_A Few Hours later...  
In Citra's Temple..._

"Citra! Vaas has taken seven warriors hostage"

"How"

"They attack on of the assault teams that were based near Amanaki outpost"

"Get Dennis, tell him to find out more about this, we need to free our brothers"

"Yes Citra"

"Where is Jason when we need him?"

* * *

_With Jason..._

"Hey Oliver this is some good shit, where'd you get it?" Jason asked as he took another joint,

"Dr. E is great guy, he gave me some to try" Oliver was swaying after having about five joints of Dr. Earnhardt's 'special' mix

"It's good it's it, I though the mix was right but it's perfect" Dr. Earnhardt joined in and took a hit of his own joint, "does anyone else see the pink elephants?"

"I see a rainbow pony, man it's so fucking cute. You want a hit pony?" Oliver asked holding out his joint

"What are guys on about I don't see... Holy fuck I see a hula dancer, damn she shakes those hips well" looking up he saw she had a ukulele, red camisole, lei and a Mohawk?  
"I ain't seen a girl with one of those, wait..." The 'girl' turned to face him and Jason saw it had facial hair, a crazy smirk, green eyes and a distinctive scar on the left side of its head, "OH FUCK, OH FUCK IT'S VAAS RUN!" Jason stumbled back and landed in the water behind him.

"Aww dude you scared off sprinkles"

"I'll see you at four Mr. Pinksworth for your appointment if that infection hasn't stopped biting"

"Maybe we should keep them away from the drugs" Daisy whispered to Liza as they watched the scene before them.

"HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME WITH HIS MAGICAL UKULELE!" Jason screamed

"That's sounds like a good idea" Liza whispered back

_Back at Vaas's Compound..._

"He hasn't move a muscle in half an hour and he's not asleep his eyes are open" Carlos said looking at Vaas' face which still had its blank look. He had sat down on the couch half an hour ago and not moved since.

"Are you sure? God this is so creepy" Benjamin agreed, "what the fuck do we do"

"Get Nicki she might know what to do"

"If he is alive she can get the blame great idea"

"I'll go get her" Carlos ran off to find her while Benjamin stood there, being brave he poked Vaas' arm but got no response. Just then Nicki and Carlos came running over,

"What's wrong with him?" She asked looking at his face, she gently prodded his arm too, "Vaas" nothing, "Vaas, wakey wakey"

"See he's still not moving" Benjamin said

"Do you think he's dead?" Carlos asked

"I fucking hope not" Nicki rubbed her hands together and had an evil smirk on her face, "well there's only one thing left to do"

The two men exchanged looks but they couldn't believe what Nicki did next. She slapped Vaas right across the face, hard. The boom it made was heard all over the compound.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Vaas roared bringing his hand up to his assaulted left cheek

"HE'S ALIVE!" Nicki laughed,

"We thought you were dead" Benjamin sighed

"Dude you were sleeping with your eyes open" Carlos said

"Fucking assholes" Vaas muttered as he rubbed his bright red cheek, "you couldn't have just shook me no?"

"We tried that, didn't work" Nicki said. Vaas removed his and and the collective 'oohs' and pained expressions on the trio's face said it all, "Fucking hell, that must of stung"

"You don't fucking say. That's the last fucking time I sleep outside, that was fucking embarrassing"

"Fucking hell look at your face..." Benjamin started but was soon cut off with Vaas's fist connecting with his nose, "OH FUCK" he was lying on his back on the floor holding his now broken nose

"Look at your face first amigo" Vaas was extremely pissed, not only was he awakened from a nice nap but his face was still stinging, "who's idea was it to wake me up?" His voice was low

"Ben's" Nicki and Carlos said at once

"Really? Well in that case," Benjamin hadn't even recovered from the blow to his nose when Vaas gave one if his powerful kicks right into his nuts, "that's what you get for waking me up you fucking cocksucker" he stalked off the warehouse shortly after

Carlos cringed and Nicki was unfazed by the events, "you'll live ya big Jessie" she stated

"What?" Carlos was totally confused, "what's the fuck is a Jessie?

"In your terms a pussy"

"Right got it." He looked at Benjamin who was rolling around on the floor groaning, "fucking hell your right he is a pussy"

"See I told you" Nicki looked at the warehouse then at the beach, "I'm gonna go for a swim see ya"

"What about Vaas?"

"I ain't gonna calm him down this time. Have fun" she left Carlos and an very ill looking Benjamin to deal with Vaas. Carlos walked into the warehouse and saw Vaas carving up what he suspected to be a reject. The poor bastard was missing his arms, legs and his lower anatomy, to be fair Carlos had no idea how he was still alive,

"Those fucks can't just leave alone for five minutes. They always need something, why is it so hard to figure shit out for themselves" the man just groaned, "you see the thing is Greg, people don't seem to have the will or brains to even go for a shot without someone holding their hand" Vaas was skilfully chopping up Greg's severed limbs to give to the dogs and tigers then he moved on to getting more muscle off Greg's torso. "Okay Greg don't move, I don't want to hit anything major" he was just about to start chopping when Carlos decided to speak,

"Hey, Vaas,"

Vaas turned round, his arms were splattered in blood as was his face and torso. He was tightly gripping the bloody machete, his face bore an expression of rage, "what, can't you see I'm in the middle of an important operation?" He asked gesturing to Greg with his machete

"I got something to tell you"

"I'm not interested." He turn back around and began slicing, "I'm in the middle of this and if I fuck it up there will be a lot of shit to clean up"

"I thought you'd like to know that Nicki has went to the beach to swim in the ocean" Vaas was still working away, "naked" that's when his hand slipped and whatever blood Greg had left sprayed onto Vaas glazing him in the scarlet goo causing him to sigh.

"Fuck it," he stabbed the knife into Greg's heart, "why didn't you say anything sooner" he began to sprint off but stopped dead in his tracks. He turn back to Carlos and shouted, "finish off and clean up"

"I think you might wanna clean yourself up first" Vaas looked at his arms and vest then shrugged,

"It's fine amigo, ta ta, bye bye" he shouted as he ran off.

_At the beach..._

Vaas walked along the sand but saw no sight of Nicki was Carlos playing him? That was all Vaas could think of at the present moment but all thoughts soon vanished when he saw a head pop out of the sparking blue ocean, to him it was like a scene from a movie where the really attractive out of reach woman was swimming in the ocean while the main character stares like the pervert he is. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked to the shore, catching the sight of him she winked and lured him in. Before Vaas even knew what was happening he was swimming in the water with her and he was naked, how'd that happen,

"Wondered how long you'd take"

"It's a rather rare opportunity to pass up"

"If you only ask, you get" she wiped away some of the blood that was caked on his skin

"I need to keep that in mind"

"You know this reminds me of a song"

"Which one?"

"Last Friday Night by Katy Perry"

"How's that?"

"Well, we dance on table tops daily, get drunk far too often, have about six tongue fights daily, we spend money like its water, the bars can't handle us so we burn it and the boulevard down. Now we're skinny dipping in the dark and we can go streaking on the beach later"

"Too true but I don't know about the ménage à trois part"

"Why not, we can get Carlos to join in"

"No way hermana and wouldn't that be going with your best friends boyfriend"

"True what about Ben?"

"No that fucker has no balls, besides I don't want to share you so we can get a stripper to join in"

"Oh no if that's the way you want to play I don't want to share you either"

"So we are in agreement then"

"Oh yeah. You mine, me yours"

"Fancy that streak back to the warehouse?"

"Thought you'd never ask" they took off towards the compound leaving their clothes on the beach and forgetting about any dignity they possessed. Vaas saw Carlos looking completely confused by what was happening,

"CARLOS, GET OUR STUFF FROM THE BEACH" he screamed as he flew by

"Sure thing" Carlos said to himself

"I'll never unsee the image of Vaas streaking in the compound" Benjamin said

"You and me both. Fucking hell what has he been smoking?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I want some"

"Can't argue there, lucky bastard"

_The next morning..._

"Well I don't think I've ever had so much fun on my birthday and its only just begun" Nicki sighed

"I have so much planned for you today"

"Oh really"

"Just wait here, I'll be back" pulled on a pair of trousers and his boots and ran out of the warehouse, Nicki closed her eyes and waited for about five minutes when she felt the bed move beside her.

"That was quick" when she opened her eyes she came face to face with a young black panther. It's yellow, green eyes were full of curiosity. It wasn't very old, eight months maybe, it looked quite tame. "Well aren't you beautiful, what a pretty panther" she held her hand out to the panther, it sniffed it then gave it a lick.

"Surprise, hope you like her" Vaas said popping out of nowhere, he had a wide grin on his face, "she wasn't the easiest thing to find either"

"She's beautiful, they're the rarest kind of leopard and the most deadly" Nicki continued to rub the panther's head and she quite happily sat there, "how did you get one so young they're so hard to find"

"Funny story I was driving along and suddenly out of nowhere came this panther chasing a deer so I slammed on the brakes but I caught its leg. She was fine but limping so I picked her up and brought her home"

"So you mean to say you saw her on the side of the road and tried to catch her but failed miserably so you darted her"

"Yeah pretty much"

"When was that?"

"Last month, I had her hidden in one of the camps and got her tamed down for you. Since she is young it was easy to break her will"

"I'll train you to be the most formidable killing machine ever"

"I'm sure you will, I also have this for you" he pulled a large mahogany box out from under the bed

"A panther and a surprise you went all out didn't you"

"Only the best for you" she took the box and sat it on her lap, lifting up the lid she could believe what she saw resting on the red silk lining the box, "oh my god its beautiful" she pulled out a new recurved bow, painted red with Vaas's graffiti all over it.

"After your other one got destroyed I figured you'd need a new one"

"It's now officially the best birthday ever, I got a pet and bow how can it get any better?"

"You'll see..."

_That Night..._

Vaas, Carlos, Nicki and Kenzie were all inside the warehouse having a laugh, having a drink and getting high. Carlos was dancing around with a camcorder taking video footage of the 'birthday bash' as he put it, Kenzie had taken a few pics of the chaos, Vaas and Nicki had taken to sing drunken songs together, arms around each others shoulders swaying in all directions.

"Hey Carlos get this" Carlos brought the camera to focus on the two, "Nicki, I have never in all my life i have never met a more crazy, psychotic girl as you and that is the reason why I love you"

"And you are more addictive than any drug on this island, come here" she grabbed his vest and pulled him in for a kiss with soon escalated into a full blown make out session. Carlos was still filming so Vaas covered the camera lens with his free hand.

"After you two stop playing tongue wars we can get back to the party"

"Fuck you amigo" Vaas mumbled against Nicki's lips, "I love this game"

"Fine more booze for me" Nicki and Vaas looked at Carlos then each other. They grabbed a couple of full bottles of vodka and downed them, Vaas finished first and let out a very manly burp but when Nicki finished she let out an even bigger burp than him. Everyone just looked at her as she had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Beat that bitch" she grabbed another bottle and started drinking that. The four continued to party to the point where Carlos passed out, Kenzie started throwing up and Vaas and Nicki couldn't walk in a straight line or see.

_The Morning After..._

Vaas awoke to the sounds of the pirates doing their daily routine, the hostages screaming, the tiger growling and all the usual things except with the addition of a lovely hangover and he was naked. He had no idea when he strip down and went to bed, hell he couldn't even remember anything after downing about five bottles of whatever was lying around. He half expected Nicki to be beside but he didn't expect her to be asleep cuddling the panther. Getting out of bed he pulled on his discarded trousers and decided to check on Carlos and Kenzie, Carlos was still passed out on the couch snuggling up to an empty vodka bottle and Kenzie was in her own alcohol induced sleep on the table.

Vaas was about to walk outside when Benjamin ran right into him,

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND, YOU STUPID FUCK" Vaas was really pissed

"Vaas we got word from patrols around Badtown that Buck is dead"

"WHAT"

"This was found in his shack along with the body" Vaas took the tattered sheet of paper and unfolded it, his eyes widened.

"What's going on?"'Carlos asked after being woken up by Vaas

"That motherfucker found it"

"What?" Looking over his shoulder he saw a detailed sketch of an ancient Chinese knife with a decorative blade, "what is that?"

"It belonged to a Chinese general may years ago. It was used as a ceremonial dagger to slaughter the Rakyat. My sister was after this so was Buck, he tipped me off about Brody looking for it so I sent men after it but none returned. That fucker has the blade and is probably going to give it to that bitch"

"What should we do?"

"Prepare for war. Transport our warrior 'hostages'" he air quoted, "let those fucks out in the jungle know about it. They'll send a party after them and my sister's pet will come running to save them then we get him once and for all, okay"

"Okay Vaas" Benjamin said before walking off to make preparations

"What's up?" Nicki walked out of the warehouse

"Scarily enough you were right" Vaas said wearing his I'm gonna kill something face

"About what?"

"Buck has meet his untimely demise and we are totally fucked if we don't get rid of Jason now"

"What do you propose?"

* * *

_The next day... Again..._

"Seriously he fell for it again, how fucking dumb can one guy be?" Nicki mused as she shared a cigar with Vaas by the jeeps

"He's such a pussy you know"

"Oh I know, how did he react to your little monologue on insanity?"

"He looked at me like I was fucking crazy, there's something wrong with that white boy"

"I still can't believe Hoyt let you use the privateers and his armoured truck"

"I know but he did want Jason out of the way so naturally he complied"

"VAAS, VAAS" a hefty pirate ran up to the two

"What the fuck is it now? I'm trying to enjoy my cigar"

"Brody is still alive, he's taken the chopper but we shot it down"

"Fuck if you want it done do it yourself, here hold this," he handed Nicki his cigar, "lets finish this once and for all. Save that for when I get back"

Once Vaas was out of sight Nicki started smoking the cigar herself, the pirate watched her as she did, "you say anything I'll cut your balls off, okay" he nodded not saying a word, "good now fuck off"

Vaas came back about half an hour later with some pirates dragging Jason's corpse, he was on a high right now and needed to enjoy it while it lasted. Hoyt had shown up to confirm that the job had been dealt with so Vaas took advantaged of this to put on a show of his killing urge. It started out with loud music blaring on the jeep speakers and Vaas dancing around just shooting people at random, he did it such a comical fashion that Hoyt just laughed at his performance.

"What has he had today?" He asked Nicki

"I couldn't honestly tell you but it looks fun" she grabbed a pack out of the jeep and started to scatter multiple packs around the place then she jumped up on top of one of the blown up jeeps started shooting at random too. Multiple people were cowering in the houses and she took full advantage of this, going up to Vaas she said something to him which caused him to go stand next to Hoyt. She was casually shooting and dancing about but Vaas knew the perfect song for this moment so he went into the jeep and put it on. The next thing Nicki knew Sexy Bitch by David Guetta and Akon was playing so she started dancing to the beat which Hoyt and Vaas were booting along to, she knew Vaas and Hoyt was watching so she decided to let her little plan loose.

'Damn girl, damn you's a sexy bitch' That was her cue so grabbing her remote from her pocket she detonated the C4 packs that were lying around causing a massive explosion to erupt from the houses, she started dancing with the raging inferno as her background like in a music video. The people who had managed to escape the blaze were trying to flee but were getting shot down by Vaas who had started up his comical dancing again and was sing really badly at the top of his lungs as usual.

All the while this was happening the Rakyat warriors were hiding in the bushes, watching the gruesome events take place. There was too many pirates for the small group to take out so they laid in wait until they all left leaving what once was a village in ruins.

The pirates returned to the compound to continue the party but Vaas's fun was short lived when some scouts gave the news that Jason was still alive.

"What's the plan now Vaas?" Carlos asked

"Can you tell Nicki to go sort out some business at Hoyt's Island, I can't do it because I gotta deal with the shit that's happening here" he lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"Sure"

"Tell her to take Kenzie as her travel buddy and send some protection as well"

"Got it"

"When you done that I want you to go to Dr. E's get some new shit that came in"

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

"I'll get it done now"

Vaas watched Carlos leave knowing that there was a fight on the horizon, he had to prepare the men and get ready he knew Jason would come soon.

_The Next Day..._

Nicki and Kenzie had touched down last night but decided to rest as it was two in the morning when they reached Hoyt island. They had been taken to the airstrip and got Vaas's personal chopper right to the major air base on Hoyt's island. They were now on the way to Hoyt's compound to see what he wanted.

"Why do you think Vaas sent us for?" Kenzie asked

"Don't know probably gonna go on a shooting spree cause Snow White is still alive"

"Probably, I wonder what Hoyt wants"

"Don't know but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be quick"

"I ain't going in there, I'll wait with the pirates"

"Why?"

"I always get a bad feeling around him"

"You said that about Vaas too"

"I know but Vaas is different. Hoyt is evil, like pure evil"

"It's okay I'll go in myself I ain't scared of nothing"

"Luckily for you he likes you"

The jeep came to an abrupt stop outside the mansion, Nicki jumped out and began walking up the many steps to wards the building. All the privateers were checking her out but knew they better not say anything as she belonged to the crazy pirate leader. Hoyt was sitting on his his chair with his feet up on the table,

"Ah, Miss Rosewood. What can I do for you today? Please have a seat"

"First no one has called me Miss in years and secondly Vaas said there was some business that needs sorted"

"Really" he leaned back and looked thoughtful, "ah yes, I've heard rumours from my men that Snow White has came back from the dead, is this true?"

"To be fair I couldn't honestly tell you but the locals are going on about"

"We both seen the body so we know he was dead and Vaas knows not to fuck around so what's your view?"

"Those locals have been sniffing to many mushrooms out in the jungle"

Hoyt just laughed, "you know, I've been in this business for a while but never before have I met a woman who was more willing to be apart of my organisation. Some have came but they never lasted, it was too... Messy shall we say" he lit up a cigar and offered Nicki one which she took,

"If you want the job done, you gotta get your hands dirty"

"Thats the thing, I gave them a week trial in the privateers and if they qualify, they stay with me but if they don't, they got to Vaas. The women that have joined lasted three days before they were either dead or ran off but you. You have managed to live with Vaas for about a year now. What made you stay?"

"The thrill, the freedom, the chance to do whatever I want with nothing to worry about. That's what I live for. What about you?"

"Well it's remote, it's a nice climate and its unknown. Ideal for running a major organisation if you have the knowledge. Do you know why I sit in this big chair?"

"Because only a chair of that size can handle your level of badass"

He laughed again, "No but that's very good, I'll be using that from now on. I sit in this chair because I know business, most of the men here are only here to shoot things or blow shit up. Me I'm here to make a buck, I've used my brains to build a global company that is a success, that is why I sit in this chair"

"I never cared what life I lived as long as I enjoyed it. That's how people should live not dwell on what we don't have or what could have been. Life's too short for us to care on the past"

"If more people had your frame of mind we would live in a very different world" he stubbed out the remains of his cigar, "but we gone of in a tangent haven't we"

"So what was the business you wanted to discuss Vaas?"

"There nothing that I know of"

"Then why did he send me here saying you wanted to talk to him but I could sort it" Hoyt just shrugged. A privateer burst into the room unexpectedly,

"Sir, I have..." Hoyt cut him off

"Haven't you heard of knocking? Can't you see I'm in a important business meeting?"

"I'm sorry but it is important sir"

"What is it then? Come on I haven't got all day"

"We had many reports of well... I'm not sure I should say this in front of the lady"

"Just spit it out you stupid fuck" Nicki butted in

"The reports say that Vaas Montenegro... is dead"

_A Few Hours Earlier..._

"Vaas made sure that everyone was ready for the upcoming fight, Carlos had left with Nicki and Kenzie yesterday and wouldn't be back till later in the day while the women wouldn't be back for a day or two so they were safely out of the way.

"Vaas, Snow White has been spotted on the island" one of the higher ranking pirates informed

"Get ready to take that fucker by surprise"

"Yes boss" the pirate left Vaas in the warehouse where he had set up a video system to all the TVs in the compound. Without even realising he remembered a saying Nicki had said once. She had quoted it from a film that she had saw and said that it had inspired her,

"Once more into the fray. Into the last good fight I will ever know. Live and die on this day. Live and die... On this day..."

_At Hoyt's compound..._

"What" Nicki asked her voice deadly quiet

"The reports said that Snow White had assaulted the compound and no one was left alive"

"Can you confirm this?" Hoyt asked

"Yes Sam and his unit went out to investigate and they found a small band that had came back to find the place desolate and Vaas lying dead with stab wounds in his chests. It was one of the higher ranking that told Sam"

"Was it Carlos or Benjamin?"

"I'm not sure"

"Is that all?" Hoyt asked

"Yes sir"

"You're dismissed"

"That's why he sent me here. He knew. He fucking knew and he sent me out of the way"

"It's touched my heart that he sacrificed his life for yours. That my friend is dedication" Hoyt said sincerely

"I told him that I would have his back but he went behind my back. I should have known," her voice was quiet and lost

"You can't blame yourself for this, I've never really comforted anyone but from experience I would have thought you would have started to cry most do"

"I'm not like most, I learned that you need to be strong when weak, brave when scared and hold on to the most precious things in life" her voice was hollow not one emotion showed on her face

"What are your plans?"

"Brody is still wandering around the north island so it's best to stay clear of there for a while. I'll lay low here, just till things get sorted out"

"You are more than welcome to stay but I warn you I can't control what my men do"

"The come within a foot of me they lose their royal crown jewels"

"That's a nice thought"

"I'm gonna get some air"

"If there's anything I can do don't hesitate to ask"

"Will do" Nicki began to walk towards the door

"Another thing, you are now the soul organiser of the pirates. They won't listen to anyone but Vaas and you're the next best thing"

"I will keep order for now but I never asked for leadership, never cared for it, don't want it. Too much stress for my liking"

"Very well I hope we can do business again soon but with less unfortunate news"

Nicki said nothing as she descended down the hall, her mind was swirling she needed to do something anything that would clear her head. She got in the pirate jeep that Kenzie was in and drove off at full speed. Kenzie was shouting something but Nicki blocked her out, she continued to drive until she reached a beach. Getting out she went to the sand sat down, put her head in her hands and did something she hadn't done in a while, she cried. Kenzie wrapped her arm around Nicki's shoulder in attempt to comfort her but to no avail,

"Nicki please tell me what's going on"

"He's... He's..." She couldn't get the words out no matter how hard she tried

"It's ok, calm down and tell me"

She took a deep shaky breath, "he's dead"

"Who"

"Vaas. Brody killed him"

"What"

"I was in Hoyt's office when a privateer came in and told Hoyt. There was no business here, Vaas wanted to protect us"

"Nicki, it'll be ok"

"I never even said goodbye..." She started to wipe her year stained face and put back her stone mask

"Where do we go from here?"

"He'll go after Hoyt next, so we wait and see"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Something big is coming"

* * *

**_Don't hate me but this is how the story had to pan out, I have a few ideas up my sleeve yet so it's not the end. My inspirations came from movies, music and my fucked up sense of humour so don't ask why these things happened they just did. This chapter is kinda late cause I was busy with stuff and I had my birthday last Wednesday which to be fair was one of the shitiest I have had in ages. I did sweet fuck all cause all my friends were on holiday. Lucky bastards but never mind what can you do I was on holiday to Blackpool last year, yay. So enough of me droning on about my life let me hear what you people think, what you really think. I want to know!_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Revolution

_**Okay I know this chapter is late but I had terrible writers block then I had all sorts of shit creeped up on me so the chapter got put on hold but it's here now and the next one was pretty much written before this one so it will be on time, it just needs some polishing up. Anyway thanks to all the loyal supporters of this story and I hope I can get some feedback for this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Far Cry 3 or Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss' but I do own all my OC's.**_

* * *

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Last Kiss - Taylor Swift_

* * *

Many had told the story of the demise of the pirate lord and how Jason Brody had became the ultimate warrior of the Rakyat but something was eating away at Nicki urging her to go back to their compound. However she kept her distance as the wound of losing him was still too fresh for her to move on, everything was reminding her of what they used to do. Nicki had went into a deep depression afterwards, no one dared go near her as the result would most definitely be death.

She had went a killing spree after her breakdown on the beach, a full village was laid to waste by her hands alone but after she had destroyed all the houses and killed countless people Nicki realised she was doing the same as Vaas which in turn made her close up and shy away from everyone. Kenzie was the only one who could go near her but she still wouldn't talk or do much else for that matter.

Nicki and Kenzie lounging at one of the outposts that Vaas used to use when he visited Hoyt on the Southern Island. They had spent a week there, best part of the time Nicki had sat and watched the videos that she and Vaas had made when messing around, the pirates often switched with ones from North Island and one had brought the camcorder which Nicki took. Currently she was watching her birthday video, tears were quietly rolling down her cheeks as she watched a drunk Vaas give her another kiss.

He was always a nice drunk around her even when he had his violent highs, he still let the soft side of him take over for her. She had once asked why he never hit women he had told her it was what his father taught him as a young boy, never abuse women, he had stuck by it. The camera had cut out as the battery had died when they were filming and it jumped to the next video, it was Vaas setting up the camera and linking it to all his other TVs. It was the day that the compound was raided, the day when everything changed, the day he was taken from her.

She watched Vaas shout random things over the speakers for awhile then he hide out of sight, Nicki heard Jason shouting then stumbling in where Vaas was hiding. Grabbing his shoulder Vaas stabbed Jason with a drug needle and let him fall to the floor before he wandered off to the back room, after a minute Jason got up and started looking around obviously hallucinating.

She heard Vaas shouting something but couldn't make out what then a loud thud, followed by some mumbling and another thud. The camera cut out again except this time there was nothing to follow the video. Nicki turned off the camera and sat it on the table, her thoughts were once again swirling around her head making her blankly state off into the distance. She had been doing that a lot recently and Kenzie sat there and watched her friend as she stared out of the window again.

"We have to go back" Nicki finally said

"What?" Kenzie asked confused

"To the compound we need to go back"

"What about Jason?"

"No has seen him in a while so my guess he's here on this island"

"Hoyt doesn't know what he looks like does he"

"No but we do and he sure looked a lot like that Foster kid"

"I though he was familiar, so when we leaving?"

"Now" Nicki got up and walked outside to see that the pirates were gathered round the camp fire, "hey listen up" they all looked at her," I know you guys hate sitting here, not able to do anything so I have an idea, where's Joey?"

"Here" a tallish pirate with dark skin, bald head and a beard raised his newly opened beer bottle

"You sober?"

"I won't be for long"

"Don't you dare take a swig of that" he gave her a confused look, "boys I have some good news. We're going home"

They touched down at the airstrip on North island early morning, luckily it was still pirate infested so it was easy to gain entry. All the pirates were shocked when Nicki and Kenzie came out of the chopper as they thought she was dead along with Vaas but god were they pleased to see her, they knew she would level the playing field when the Rakyat attacked. Where they landed they weren't far from Dr. Earnhardt's house so Nicki decided to visit him. A couple of jeeps rolled up to the fence that blocked off the road, Nicki got out the jeep and went up the road on her own. When she reached the house she saw Dr. Earnhardt walking down a little road towards a cave, curious she followed him into the cave where he was giving food and supplies to the escaped Americans.

"Thank you doctor, has there been any news from around the island?"

"The pirates have remained quiet and haven't came for their product so I'm guessing something has happened there"

"Damn right" Nicki came out from her hiding place, "so this is where the good doctor has been hiding the escaped prisoners"

"Oh dear, um this is not what it looks like"

"Oh really it looks you helping the Brody boy"

"Please I'll give you anything you want just don't tell Vaas"

"Quit whining I'm not gonna tell him, giving the circumstances I don't think I can"

"What do you mean"

"You haven't heard, it's the talk of the island"

"No one has been here in days, I know nothing of what is happening"

"Seriously, well to put it simply Vaas is dead"

"What, how?"

"Two words Jason Brody"

"Jason wouldn't do that" the girl with the dark hair said

"Liza right? I hate to pop your bubble but he did"

"It's just not like him"

"The jungle changes people, why do think half us are crazy"

"He's lost isn't he?"

"Pretty much"

"He came by before and said that he was leaving me, I didn't want to believe it. I love him" she burst out crying and the blonde haired girl came to comfort her.

"That's how I felt when my boyfriend was murdered"

Liza looked at Nicki, "does the pain go away?"

"Come back to me on that, he's only been dead a week"

"How do you cope?"

"Life goes on he wouldn't want me wasting my life thinking about the past but like everyone I have my regrets," everyone was looking at her but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts, "If I could see him just one last time, I wouldn't let my feelings go unspoken"

"Everyone knew how much you meant to Vaas, he gave you everything." all the Americans looked at Dr. Earnhardt

"Even when I didn't ask. To everyone he was insane, dangerous but to me he was my world"

"How could you love that monster?" Liza asked shocked

"He wasn't a monster, he was just misunderstood. No one even remotely tried to get to know him because of the way he was but when you looked past the killing and madness, he was a normal guy. Everyone judged him before they knew him"

"I can see why he liked you, it seems you have that rare gift to see the best in people rather than judging them. Vaas was always judged I guess he found it nice that someone didn't for a change." Dr. Earnhardt said thoughtfully, "When he came here I would often over hear him talking to one of the other pirates, Carlos I believe, about how being with a girl for the night wasn't enough. He wanted something more permeant shall we say"

"He was still insane"

"Even insane people need someone to love them. Enough about it, since I'm in a giving mood I'll over look your existence here and won't tell Hoyt" Nicki said wanting to bury her sadness and memories

"How can we trust you?" Nicki remembered the man who spoke up

"I got nothing to lose, I never liked Hoyt and I think you guys need a break. So if I were you Keith I would take your friends and leave as soon as you can"

"What about Jason?" The guy in the yellow shirt added

"Fuck him if you don't leave now you're fucked"

"Thank you for your help but what are you going to do now?" Daisy said,

"Think nothing of it, as for me I'm not sure"

"You could come with us"

Nicki turned to look at the blonde a sad smile gracing her lips, "I can't my place is here on this island. I've been here too long to go back"

"There's always hope"

"My place is here, I know it is," she began walking out the cave, "and another thing watch the natives they're acting up a bit"

"I'll give you some product for the road" Dr. Earnhardt said

"That's what I came for"

Dr. Earnhardt had given her a very nice helping of all the new products to express his gratitude and for her generosity Nicki guessed the old man was getting lonely living insolation for so long. After returning to the jeeps and loading up the product the convoy set out to several of the main outposts that were still in pirate control, the pirates didn't know what to make of the woman as they heard she had died along with Vaas. Nicki made sure that all the outposts weren't slacking but it was mainly just to stall herself from returning to the compound but she knew she would have to go some time.

* * *

They had bunked at Camp Murder for the night, it was one of ten outpost that the Rakyat hadn't taken yet, Nicki was standing on the roof of the main building just observing what was going on around her. She stood with her arms akimbo letting the sounds of the wild jungle and rugged camp take over, the pirates were chattering away about their kills, the Rakyat, the weather and fucking whores.

They were basking in the main campfire's orange glow relaxing and winding down from their days work. She could still smell the usual scents of beer and marijuana mingled with sweat from where she was standing but she had grow accustom to it from living with the pirates for so long. There were three rabid dogs locked up in a cage in the camp too, they were emitting low growls every time a pirate passed on patrol but the thing that caught her attention the most was the light breeze that blew through her hair. The cool night air brushed against her skin causing her to give off a little shiver, for some unexplained reason she found herself staring at the radio tower that loomed in the distance. It's once red light was now flashing a bright green signalling the frequency was no longer on the pirates, she needed to get them checked out.

Nicki walked over to the edge of the container that was joined to the roof and sat down swinging her legs over the ledge. Her thoughts were only one thing and no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't leave her, even if she tried to forget he fought his way back out from the deep recesses of her mind to her dominant train of thought. She felt like someone had ripped her heart and left her with nothing, before she came to Rook she had the same feeling. She tried to fill it with drugs, alcohol and men, nothing worked. She had tried to date a few men only one was serious about her but he wasn't exactly what she was looking for.

Kenzie had said she was faking most of her life not having a genuine reason to smile or laugh, it was true as well. Her life was bland and boring she wanted to have a thrill and not have to suffer any repercussions of her choice, so Kenzie had suggested they go on a world tour together. After traveling to Africa's plains, China's cities and Australia's outback they decided to go somewhere different and that place was Bangkok, it was rumoured to have one of the best clubs on Thailand. They met Doug there who directed them to what he called 'a little touch of paradise'.

Sure the locals had warned her not to go as the island was pirate infested but truth be told that's what made her go, she wanted to let her life go and live it to the fullest. Sure it was risky trying to join up with pirates but she figured it was worth a try. Never once did thought cross her mind that she would ever fall for the leader of the band ruthless pirates but fate being the motherfucker it is decided that it would be fun to mess with her. At first Nicki just wanted to have sex with Vaas, who wouldn't but when he started letting her know some of his past she had grown some feelings for him then everything escalated from there.

She found herself unable to think about anything else, at first she dismissed it as a girlish crush so she ignored it and tried to forget but he was hunting her like a tiger hunts it's prey so she decided to play his game of cat and mouse, only their version was more dangerous. Vaas was a very persistent man, he obviously got what he wanted and he wanted her but she wasn't one to lay down and give herself up so easily. Nicki had to admit he was charming in a insane kinda way so she let him in not expecting the merciless, cold blooded, black hearted killer to be one who would help her feel again.

Kenzie noticed how everything was coming back to life in Nicki and life couldn't have been better but as always good things end. Now she sat alone gazing at the inky black sky dotted with thousands of tiny, glittery, diamond-like stars which felt like eyes boring into her soul, wondering which ones belong to him. Without realising she was fingering her necklace the only thing left of him, it was at that moment that Nicki knew what she had to do, it wasn't doing any good sitting moping.

It wasn't her fault he was taken, no it was those fucking tree huggers in the jungle who couldn't take care of their own shit, they got an outsider to take care of the dirty work and they all worship a whore who couldn't sort out a personal vendetta on her own. Nicki would make that bitch pay for what she done to him, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh then when she opened them again all innocence and sadness was gone. Replaced by a raging inferno that was revenge. Nicki stood up on the container and whistled to get the attention of the other pirates,

"Listen up. We are going to take care of some long over due business" all the pirates looked at her to say what the fuck, "We are gonna show those motherfucking rebels that there is a new boss and she is not to be fucked with. It's time we put them in their place once and for all." The pirate started nodding and agreeing with her, "So you fuckers with me or are you fucking pussies?" All the pirates roared and cheered pleased that they were gonna get to see some action rather than sit around, it was the start of the revolution.

* * *

Nicki lead her crew in the dead of night to the last outpost that the Rakyat held, she had spent the week wrecking havoc on the outpost that the pirates lost control of. Being the girl she is, Nicki liked to enter in style so she blasted Kyoto by Skrillex though her speakers but before she did she shot an arrow that eliminated the only alarm in the outpost. Walking to the beat of the song the army of ten pirates lead by Nicki walked over the hill, the Rakyat had no idea how to react to the display, the pirates were made up of six assault gunners, two Molotov throwers and two heavy gunners.

Nicki had changed her appearance in addition to her black military boots, black military trousers and cropped tank top she now had two handguns at her hips, two shotgun ammo belts crossed over her chest to form an X at her breasts, her bow was slung over her shoulder with a pirate themed quiver, she had a red bandana wrapped around her left wrist and multiple leather bracelets around her right. Her long mahogany mane had turned wild, primal and untamed as did her eyes which were more defined by smokey black eye shadow and to top everything off she wore blood red lipstick.

She walked down the hill with part of her pirate graffitied SPAS-12 sitting on her right shoulder and the other in her right hand. Pulling it off her shoulder she cocked it and blew a hole in the nearest warrior, the other pirates sprang into action and started to rain hell on the shocked Rakyat warriors. She walked through the camp like boss not giving two fucks about anything then three warriors came at her with machetes, she put a lovely gaping hole in the first one with her shotgun.

The second one came at her so she used her gun like a baseball bat and knocked the guy down then proceeded to paint the ground with his brains and shotgun bullets. The third came running at her screeching a tribal war whoop as he charged, Nicki remained unmoving until he was about to slash at her then she grabbed the hand that held the knife and stabbed him the throat with an arrow. She pulled the arrow out it made a sickening squelch and caused blood to spray on her, not that she minded.

Looking around she saw that battle had ended swiftly as usual but she still had a blood lust, she had only lost two of her men in this attack so it was a good result. Some of the pirates were building their signature campfire while the heavy gunners held down the outpost leader, Nicki stayed hidden on the roof while everything was set up. The leader was tied to a post in the middle of the unlit campfire and had petrol poured all over him,

"Why do you continue to fight? Your king is dead!"

The only sound was that of an insane laugh, the warrior paled and tried to look towards the source of the sound but his bonds prevented him from moving. A thud was heard followed by the crunch of army boots moving across the littered floor but the insane laugh continued. Nicki walked in front of the warrior with a crazy smirk on her face,

"The king may be dead..." She lit a lighter and stared at the flame for a second before she looking the warrior in the eye, she tossed the lighter onto the warrior and watched as he was roasted alive in a display of pyrotechnics, "...but the queen is alive."


	16. Chapter 16: Bitter, Sweet Memories

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Far Cry 3 but I do own all my OCs. **_

* * *

After the all the outpost were liberated and back to normal Nicki had once again lost her purpose so she once again found herself sitting alone. She was perch in the white sand of the many beaches near Orphan Point outpost, the little island was perfect to getaway from everything and wind down. She could hear the pirates partying again to celebrate the re-liberation of the island. Sighing Nicki got up and decided to join the festivities to help her loosen up after being so serious, the camp was full of life, drugs, booze and strippers? How did they get here? Fucking assholes won't tell you shit but she decided ignore it.

Casting her gaze around the camp Nicki saw that the pirates were already beyond drunk, one was having a conversation with a beer bottle, another was calling a stripper mama and one of the Molotov throwers was dancing round a pole while playing with his hair and singing 'My Boy Lollipop' really out of tune and at the top of his alcohol filled lungs. Rolling her eyes at the idiots and went to sit down on the docks, she had been such a downer since Vaas died it was like that part of her soul had died too. Kenzie came up behind her and tapped on her head,

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kenzie asked

"Sure" the two friend walked to the other end of the island where the dilapidated shacks that once housed fishermen stood. Carefully avoiding the rusted metal and broken glass the duo sat on the white sandy beach once more, staring out to the crystal clear blue sea with the faint sound of the party's music whirling in the background.

"What's up with you? You've been so quite, like someone has crushed your emotions" Kenzie stated looking at her best friend with genuine concern.

"It's nothing," Nicki's voice was hollow and emotionless, her eyes life less like her very soul had been sucked out.

"No it's something"

"Just drop it okay" anger laced in her words

"There you go again, what is with you? You can't even loosen up"

"Because I don't want to"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My friend. She's not the girl sitting in front of me"

"Yeah she is"

"No she's the altered version, the crazy one"

"So"

"So. I miss my friend and I want her back" Kenzie all but screamed at Nicki. She got to her feet and towered over her 'friend'

"We'll I hate to break it to you she's dead and has been for a long time" Nicki was still staring blankly at the ocean.

"No she's in there somewhere"

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE! DEAD! She was fucking dead before we came to this island" Nicki sprung to her feet and stared Kenzie down.

"Lily is still in there I know she is"

"Not anymore"

"You've become like him, a monster"

"So what if I have" she stared Kenzie in the eye and that's when Kenzie, Lily was truly gone and Nicki had taken over.

"She lost the fight"

"And I won, now are you satisfied?"

"You knew that coming here would kill her"

"I FUCKING WON, ME NOT HER!" She said banging her chest for emphasis. The anger was seeping out of every pore on Nicki's body, "I live off death and insanity, she lived off rules and order but the weakest one dies first"

"It was him wasn't it? He snaked his way in and helped erase what was left" tears were starting to well up in Kenzie's eyes

"He fed the demon you tried so hard to eliminate but the darkness is not so easily destroyed" Kenzie had started a cascade of tears and had broken down to her knees sobbing extremely loud. Nicki just walked away and left her ex-best friend to cry a river, not one regret or emotion flowing through her body as she did.

* * *

After multiple detours Nicki had finally decided to set off back to Vaas's island, she hasn't seen Kenzie since their talk but she was still mad at her so it was probably for the best. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen as she boarded the boat that would take her back home. When she was on the sandy beach of the island waves of emotions and memories came crashing down on her, suffocating her but she kept her mask of stone on and proceeded towards the compound. It was dull and quiet, a shadow of its former glory. All the chatter that filled the air ceased when she walked in the hole where the mighty iron gates once stood, all the pirates in the compound couldn't believe that she was there as many assumed her to have befallen the same fate as Vaas.

Even though it had been her to retake all the lost outpost no one but her team knew who was behind the attacks as all the Rakyat were brutally slaughtered and she was never around when the new pirates came to guard it. She walked passed the burned out building and the now empty stage, stopping just at the start of the ramp to the main warehouse, her home. She didn't expect anyone to walk out the warehouse but low and behold there stood a man she didn't expect to see. Carlos had emerged from the depts of the warehouse baring a face of disbelief,

"Nicki? Is that you?" He asked totally shocked by her change of appearance

"The one and only"

"Holy fuck everyone thought you were dead"

"Obviously not or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. I was told you were nowhere to be seen and Vaas..."

"You heard then... I thought you wouldn't have heard but seems every fucker knows"

"I know man, I know. It's so hard to believe"

"You want to continue this inside and drink to his memory"

"Fuck it want to get drunk" Carlos gave a small smile and the two walked off to the warehouse. Once inside Carlos let out a long sigh and rubbed his face,

"You okay?"

"I've been better"

"It must have been a shock to you huh"

"One moment you're was on top of the fucking world, the next... You hit the ground."

"You sound like Vaas"

"He rubbed off on me"

"Just a bit," he sighed again, "you have no fucking idea how pleased I am to see you"

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know or all hell will break loose"

"Come on tell me"

"Come I'll show you" he lead her through the warehouse to where her and Vaas used to sleep but she couldn't go through the door. All the memories were coming back like a tsunami,

"Carlos what is just tell me"

"Just come here and look"

She sighed and walked into the room but froze at what lay before her. Nicki blinked a couple of times just to sure she wasn't dreaming but the scene before her was all too real, there laying on the bed was her panther which she had named Midnight or Midna for short and more shockingly Vaas was lying there. Alive. Sleeping but alive.

"Oh my god"

"This is why I'm pleased your alive. He needs you"

"How?"

"I came back shortly after the assault Brody lead, I came into the warehouse and saw him lying on the floor with stab wounds in his chest. Brody had passed out because of the drugs Vaas had forced into his system. He was barely alive when I found him, I dragged him in here and got one of the native doctors we had as prisoners hidden in the camp. He worked away for a while when the Rakyat shot all my men, they came in here and took Brody's body away."

"One was about to come in here when your little friend there gave off the image that she was eating him, I had the doctor at gun point to keep him quite so they left, some stayed behind but ended up dead when Ben's team came. None have showed up since. I kept up the masquerade that he was dead for his own safety, the Rakyat will stop at nothing until he is dead and he is an easy target in this state"

"Thank you Carlos"

"I owed him my life so I tried to save his"

"Has he woke up?"

"A few times but he looked like he lost the will to live when I told him you might be dead"

"I'm here now and I ain't leaving him. Keep up the charade, tell everyone business as usual, let them believe that it's me in charge"

"Right away boss" Carlos left her with Vaas's sleeping form and went about his business.

Nicki was still in shock from finding out that Vaas was alive, she sat down on the edge of the bed, took his rough, calloused hand in hers and she watched his sculpted chest rise and fall with every breath, best part of it was cover in a blanket. She still couldn't believe it was him, it all seemed like a dream but it was real. She listened to his loud snoring wondering how she didn't hear it before, Midna had came up behind Nicki and started nuzzling her, the silky jet black fur of the massive feline brushed against her bare arms.

"There's my good girl," she said while scratching Midna's ears, "you go rest now"

As if she knew what her master had said the jungle cat gracefully hoped off the bed and silently walked to the couches in the next room. Smiling at the panther's cooperation Nicki let her mind run wild again, there were so many question that were unanswered and she must have spent at least half an hour wrapped up in her thoughts before she realised Vaas was starting to wake up. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes and when he did focus on her a small smile graced his lips,

"Heaven has sent the most beautiful angel to take me away" his voice was weak and tired, "or if I'm already there it looks pretty good so far"

"I might have came from hell"

"I don't give a fuck as long as its you who is there with me"

"I hate to burst your bubble but your still in the land of the living"

"Then don't let this dream end"

"Not a dream either"

"Then I am really high and hallucinating again"

"Really," she leaned in and gave him a long over due kiss, "did that seem fake to you?" She whispered staying an inch away from his face,

"But Carlos said..."

"Fuck what Carlos said, I'm here now that's all that matters"

"If you were alive where were you?"

"I was told you were dead so I laid low but I had to come back, something was pulling me here"

"Fate"

"I don't know but I'm glad I did come home and found out that you're alive"

"Looks like we both escape death once more" he brought his bandaged hand up to her face and caressed her cheek. Her green and blue eyes locked with his green ones, he then brought her in for another more passionate kiss. He still tasted the same, a weird concoction of beer, marijuana and mint toothpaste, not the most normal mix but god had she missed it. They pulled apart both panting and both grinning like idiots.

"Next time you're on the verge of war don't send me away"

"It'll be risky"

"What's life without risk"

"Not fucking worth it"

"I know right. Now you rest and get better ok"

"I will now"

"Even the face of death you crack jokes"

"If you're gonna go, go out swinging"

"Damn straight,just... Don't go yet"

"And leave you alone with incompetent fucks, never" he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer

"There's not enough blood in your body to work both your brain and your dick. Besides in your state you shouldn't be thinking about these things anytime soon"

"I know there's enough for now"

"I don't think so. Let me see the damage" she moved the blanket down to see his torso was heavily bandaged and starting to turn crimson. "How many time were you stabbed?"

"A few"

"How the fuck are you alive?"

"I'm a lucky motherfucker"

"Very. I'll clean you up cause this just looks fucking gross"

"Those fucking doctors are such pussies, they're too fucking scared to come near me. Fucking cocksuckers" Nicki smiled and continued to gently remove the soiled bandages. Once they were all off she saw four stab wounds around his heart that had been stitches up but still weeping some blood.

"He hit your heart!"

"Actually no, missed because he was higher than the moon. Thankfully for me we have some really good healing medicines that can be made from plants on the island"

"You must have a guardian angel looking out for you"

"Or a lucky charm" he gestured to his green gem

"That could be it" she gently ran her fingers over stitched up wounds, when she touched the worst and largest cut Vaas winced slightly and his body twitched. "Sorry. It's so fucking hard to believe your alive. Especially after seeing this"

"You have very little faith in me"

"No I have been in the negative mood possible for the last two weeks so I kinda stopped believing in miracles"

"Hermana on this island anything is possible"

"So I noticed" she continued to work away with new bandages not noticing Vaas slowly drifting back to sleep, "there all done" she looked at Vaas who was fast asleep and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Shaking her head Nicki bent down and kissed his forehead, "sweet dreams," she whispered. She let her hand trail down his sculpted arm as she turned to walk away but she was caught off guard when he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him.

He let out a a little chuckle and opened one green eye to look at her face, "I just got you back, did you really think that I was going to let you walk away so soon"

"I thought you were asleep so wanted you rest"

"I'm an amazing actor. Besides I get lonely on my own so I figured you'd keep me company"

Nicki just smiled, she had missed his playful antics. "Okay just for now"

"Like you need to make a choice" he closed his eye and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him, "by the way when did you make the sexy transformation?"

"Last week after I took a complete mental breakdown"

"Can't have been that bad, I have those all the fucking time"

"I burned down a village, threatened to slaughter anyone within a foot radius of me, retook all of our lost outposts and burned the Rakyat leaders at the stake like witches. Nothing big"

"Welcome to insanity, it's beautiful no?"

"If it looks half as good as you we'll get on just fine"

Vaas chuckled again and settled down to sleep, Nicki lay wake in his arms smiling to herself. She couldn't believe Vaas was alive, it just seemed so unrealistic for him to survive but then again look at Jason he survived being burned, drowned, shot, multiple life threatening drugs, wild animals and Buck, damn that fucker wouldn't die but low and behold he was killed by a fucking knife wound. Citra had killed Jason only two days ago sure there was an uproar with the Rakyat but it's not like she cared.

Vaas's snoring once again broke her out of trance, she glanced at his relaxed face then at his hand which had somehow found its way to her chest and was feeling up her breasts in his sleep. Sneaky bastard how hadn't she noticed that before, shaking her head she focused her attention back to his face which was facing away from her showing off his scar. She ran her fingers along the broken skin which caused Vaas to turn his to face her so she ran her hand along his shaven head, the rough stubble scratching her hand as she went.

Turning her attention to the room she noticed it hadn't changed much, it was dimly light by Xeon lights giving it a club feel, the floor was littered in an array of discarded beer bottles, crumpled cigarette packs and the odd drug needle. It was quite a spacious room but with all the crappy furniture and junk Vaas dumped around the place it looked cramped, there was the poor excuse for a bed, a side table, chest of drawers which held their clothes and various kinds of drugs with a crappy little tv with a DVD player and Xbox 360 perched on top of it.

Vaas barely used them but Nicki had found the time to rekindle her never dying love for gaming, there was an unusual collection of DVDs under the crappy bed ranging from hardcore porn to the sappiest Disney movies. Why they were there she had no idea but they were and he apparently watched them with Bambi being his favourite, there was a few Xbox games too but most of them were either crap or didn't work. There was a few steel containers that kept some of his various unused weapons, the rest were mounted on the walls or hidden around the warehouse.

The only other thing in the room was an iPad that they took from Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Nicki picked it up and looked at the cover photo. It was a picture of Vaas with his AK on his shoulder and cigarette in between his lips and his body caked in blood, Nicki smirked at the picture and tried to unlock the iPad, except it had a password protecting the contents. She thought for a minute then she noticed the letters underneath the numbers, she typed in the code 8227 or in other words Vaas.

Surprisingly she was right and it opened the home screen which had a background picture of Locura sleeping, Nicki stared blankly at it for a while then she decided to go on tho the pictures. It came up with a few photo albums the first one was a series of torture so she skipped it the next one was of Vaas when he first stared as a pirate. She had no idea how he got the pics on the iPad but she didn't care they were fun to look at, Carlos wasn't kidding when he said the wound had made Vaas ill.

In almost all the photos his skin was pale even with his tan, his bright energetic eyes were dull and lifeless, the wound itself was an eyesore. The skin was inflamed and filled with puss the knife was obviously laced with poison when he was stabbed, Citra didn't want him to live at all but despite the odds he got better and became what he is today. The main change Nicki had noticed between young Vaas and current Vaas was his body, the scrawny boy was a far cry from the extremely beautiful mass of muscle that was sleeping beside her, the years had certainly been kind to him in some ways.

She changed the album to one that was filled with childhood photos, many of then were of Vaas and his father but some were of him and Citra. Nick wasn't sure why kept them but she guessed it was because they were all he had of his past, she had photos of her parents in her phone because that was all she had left. As she went through the photos she started to make an appearance in them as did Kenzie, they were mainly of her and Vaas having a make out session in the weirdest places and to be fair she didn't remember half of them. The pictures made a small smile spread across her face, the memories were the best times of her life and she would trade them for the world.

The pictures were now of her and Kenzie just hanging together and laughing. Without her even realising a few stray tears started to flow from her eyes, all of the memories she had with Kenzie had came back with a force. It was at that moment everything hit home for Nicki, what she had done to her friend and the massive secret she was hiding from her and everyone else she has known...

* * *

**_Okay who was expecting that? Please give me your feedback. _**


	17. Chapter 17: Torture, Steak outs, Zombie!

I have to admit I'm not overly proud of this chapter. To me it sucks possum balls but I wasn't too inspired to write this week as I lost another one of my horses but it can't be helped so that's why it's slightly late and very shitty. To add insult to injury I have final exams coming up next week (yay) so that's not helped my already crap mood. Once again sorry for the shit quality of this chapter but hey at least something is better than nothing right?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from Far Cry 3 all rights to Ubisoft but I do own all my Oc's.

* * *

Vaas was woken up by the sound of muffled sobbing, he cracked his eyes open and saw Nicki quietly sobbing into her hands,

"Hermana?" He slowly and with a slight struggle sat up, "hermana, what's wrong?" He saw the iPad sitting on her lap, the screen was blank but when he unlocked it he saw a picture of Nicki and Kenzie having a beer fight on the beach, that was a good day but he had no idea why it was making her cry. "Come tell me what's wrong"

"I did something horrible... To Kenzie" she managed to get out, "and I've... Not been truthful to you either"

"What"

"You know when I told I lived with my grandfather," he nodded, "well about a month after my fathers death, I began to act... Differently, like it was someone else but it was still me at the same time. I became more destructive, more violent, more... Evil. He said that I had became like my grandmother was... He told me she had a split personality..." Vaas was finding it hard to believe what she was saying but he had heard of the condition so he listened to what she had to say.

"I don't know why but apparently it's her family and it has something to do with my eyes. I couldn't and still can't understand how no one noticed before but at school people thought it was my way to deal with grief so I got away with it. My grandfather told me that it was normal for this to happen, a traumatic event would set it off. When he died there was a clear difference between my two personalities, my normal happy good side which I gave my real name to"

"Nicki isn't your real name?" Vaas asked confused

"Not really, my real name was Lily like the flower but I ditched that name a long time ago. My grandfather used to call me 'Little Nicky' because he saw this movie where the son of satan was called that so I took the name and made it more feminine, something that would reflect my evil twisted side. I've went by it ever since"

"How didn't Kenzie find out?"

"She thought I was just trying to hold onto my grandfathers memory and went along with it. Aren't you fazed by this?"

"Hermana living on this island for as long as I have, nothing surprises you anymore"

"I guess but how do I tell Kenzie"

"Just come right out and say it, that's what I do"

"Oh like she'll believe that, I just walk up to her and go 'hi Kenzie sorry about our fight but it wasn't me it was my other half, by the way I have a split personality' yeah that'll go down well"

"You got any better ideas?"

"No, I don't know what to do" she put her face in her hands again,

"Hermana I'm fucking useless with making people feel better so my advice just talk to her" he wiped away her mascara lines with the pads of his thumbs which caused her to give him a small smile.

"You're right, sitting here is getting me nowhere" she gave Vaas a kiss and sprang off the bed she stopped at the door and turned back, "you should be a therapist"

"Fuck that hermana I have my own problems I don't need to hear other people's. Before you run off into the sunset would you give me some pain killers"

"Sure" she walked over to the chest of drawers and rummaged around in it, "okay we got crack, ecstasy, marijuana, pack of cigarettes, a pair of pliers, bag of Dr. Earnhardt's 'special' pills, needles," she picked up a bag filled with black pills, "a bag of god knows what, more cigarettes. Ah there they are along with... Fertility tablets? What the fuck?"

"I have no idea where those came from"

"Aye says you, I dinnae want to know" she threw the pain killers at him which he caught with ease and walked off to find Carlos leaving Vaas confused as to what in the fucking world she just said.

Carlos was giving the patrol teams their orders by the now destroyed compound gate, he hadn't noticed her so she decided to sneak up on him. She quietly walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulders which caused him to jump and scream like a little girl,

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS"

"Got ya" Nicki laughed

"God. You just gave me a fucking heart attack" he said grabbing his chest dramatically

"Carlos, two things. One man up and be more vigilant, two find Kenzie"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know but I want you to find her. We had a bit of a disagreement"

"Okay I'll see what I can do"

"Great" she began to walk back to the warehouse, "oh and another thing, fix that fucking gate. I need my privacy"

"Sure thing boss"

Some of the pirates were looking at her unable to believe what Carlos just said, "you got a fucking problem?" Nicki asked one in particular

"Yeah I do" it was a typical shotgunner who spoke up, dark skin with black greasy dreads tied at the back of his head with a piece of red cloth and a red bandana at his his hair line. He wore oversized sunglasses, a bullet proof vest with a shotgun belt crossed over his torso, another piece of red cloth was tied around his left bicep and he wore fingerless gloves. He had the traditional camo military trousers with military boots. He carried himself with an air of self importance, something that Nicki wasn't best fond of. "I don't take orders from no damn woman" his deep voice boomed

"Oh really," Nicki walked up to the man who was well over six foot. She had to look up to his face but that didn't put her off nor did the guys bulging muscles, "well I'll have to fix that, won't I." She said it so sweetly it was sickening and she had her signature evil smirk on her face. Before anyone could blink she had rammed her knee into the asshole's balls with such force that it had winded him, he bent over hand flying to his assaulted genitals, the other pirates cringing as he did. Nicki then grabbed the greasy mess he called hair and dragged him to middle of the compound where she smashed his face off the floor.

"HEY YOU FUCKERS, LISTEN UP AND WATCH THIS!" If they weren't already looking the pirates were now, Nicki kicked the pirate over so he was laying on his back. She proceeded to jump on his leg which caused the bones so snap and crunch under her full weight, the pirate cried out in pain once again shouting profanities but they fell on deaf ears as Nicki did the same to his other leg.

She started laughing so madly that it rivalled Vaas's, this pissed the pirate off so he tried to grab her legs but she gracefully dodged his flailing arms and booted him in the face, his head flung back and the crunch confirmed that his nose was either cracked or broken. Smirking again Nicki grabbed one of the pirates arms and pulled it out then she pinned it under her boot, "you really think that you can get on over on me? Huh? YOU STUPID FUCK!"

Nicki started to apply pressure to the pirates wrist gaining more cries of pain but she was far from finished. She kept putting it under pressure until there was an audible snap, she then picked up his arm and yanked it so hard that it popped out of the socket rendering three of his four limbs useless. She then picked up his other arm and twisted it until the bones gave out and punched through his skin. Blood sprayed from many parts of his arms which coated Nicki in the sticky, gooey liquid. She was still laughing and smirking, the pirate had started to whimper knowing he was at her mercy, "DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME AS LEADER?"

None of the pirates dared to breath never mind speak, "No? Good, anyone else who decides to be clever will get much worse than our friend here" Nicki gave a whistle and her black panther came sauntering out of the warehouse and to her master's side,

"There's my good girl" Nicki rubbed the panthers head affectionately, "dinner is severed." She listened to the sounds of flesh tearing, the pirate screaming out in agony and Midna's growling while she feasted on him as she made her way back to the warehouse. Once inside a familiar but unexpected figure walked up to her,

"I thought I was the cruelest motherfucker around here" Vaas smirked

"Well looks like I'm better"

"I'll need to step up my game then"

"Looks like it"

"That must have been the most sexiest tortures I have ever seen"

"Thank you but shouldn't you bee resting?"

"There's no rest for the wicked"

"Fancy watching a movie?"

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Dinnae ken, I just fancied watching one ya know"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"What?"

"That thing you just said"

"Dinnae ken"

"Yes that, what the fuck does it mean?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know"

"That's what's what it means. Literally, I don't know"

"Why the fuck couldn't you have just said that"

"I slip between the two when I least expect it"

"That's fucking weird you know that"

"Hey boss Carlos was..." One of the pirates walked into the warehouse and nearly dropped dead at the sight of Vaas, "HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK! ZOMBIE! RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!" The pirate screamed as he ran out of the warehouse at light speed.

"What the fuck?" Vaas asked confused

"You're still dead, remember"

"Oh yeah. I need to make my dramatic resurrection from the dead" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully

"Don't get any ideas just yet, you are in no condition to fight a cold never mind a warrior"

"Hermana please, I'm fine"

"Oh really" she poked his chest which made him wince, "when I can do that and nothing happens then you can come back from the dead"

"I have suffered worse than this shit"

"I know but I'm just protecting you"

"I can protect myself"

"So I see. Well I'm gonna go sort out that motherfucker. Enjoy the show" Nicki walked out of the warehouse and up to the pirate who had walked into the warehouse. He was still in hysterics, babbling nonsense about zombies,

"Calm down Mick, what the fuck is wrong with you?" One of the many pirates asked

"I saw... I saw... I saw..." Mick stammered

"Spit it out man"

"Vaas"

"What?" Many of the pirates had started murmuring amongst themselves

"I seen him, in the warehouse, right in front of me"

"What the fuck is going on here, I heard screaming and I don't like being disturbed" Nicki stepped in,

"Mick claims to have seen Vaas"

"What the fuck are you on?"

"I'm not fucking around I did see him"

"You're going crazy cause I was the only one in there. If you don't count the numerous corpses that hang from the ceiling"

"I swear I saw him"

"I was the only one in there. God you fuckers need to get out more"

"Nicki"

"Hey Carlos, what's fresh?"

"Kenzie isn't at any of the outposts"

"What"

"Phil said that one had been raided though"

"Which one?"

"Orphan Point"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fucking shit, that's where Kenzie was"

"Those fucks"

"They were probably after me, FUCK!" Nicki paced for a minute, "get teams out there to find where the fuckers in the woods keep hostages"

"Probably at the temple"

"Maybe but check, I've got some shit to sort out" Nicki ran back to the warehouse and straight for her weapons. She was gathering some arrows when Vaas, like the sneaky fucker he his, came up behind her.

"Hermana what the fuck are you up to?"

Nicki turned to see him leaning against the door frame casually smoking a joint, "I'm going to shove one of these arrows so far up your sisters ass that she will be shitting metal for a year"

"Get in line I want frost dibs" he took a puff of his joint, "what the fuck did she do to you besides trying to kill me?"

"She took Kenzie"

"What!"

"I'm going to fucking skin her alive then tear her limb from limb"

"That bitch loves fucking people over"

"When we find out where they got her captive, we're gonna burn those fuckers out. Carlos thinks she at the temple"

"No, Citra only keeps her pet projects close by"

"Wait, how could I forget, you know where all of the Rakyat bases are and since they think you're dead that means they will have loosened on security"

"They'll think that you're clueless and have no fucking idea on where to go"

"Bingo. This means we have the upper hand"

They pondered over the map, that was positioned on the wall in the warehouse, for half and hour making out possible locations as to where Kenzie could be. There was many ancient Rakyat sites that they liked to use but there was also many little settlements that they could have used. Eventually they decided that Kenzie was in some Chinese ruins that weren't too far from the temple,

"You sure?" Nicki asked again

"Positive, my sister is a lazy fuck so she can't be bothered to travel too far plus it's against tradition for the leader or the shaman to travel too far from the sacred temple. It was a crumbling piece of fuck to me"

"Now were set"

"So what's the plan"

"Stake out"

"I love steak outs but sometimes my lack of patients is my downfall"

"You're staying here"

"Try make me" he said leaning into her face

"Okay" Nicki kissed Vaas which at first shocked him but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. She had started to push him backwards towards their room where they fell on the bed still entwined,

"You want to play a game now huh"

"Yeah" before he knew what was happening Nicki had handcuffed his right hand to the the bed, "but you don't like my games"

"What the fuck" he tried to get his hand free to no avail, "come on hermana"

"Now you have to stay here, bye bye" she walked off leaving him to stew and scream his profanities but the loud music that Nicki had put on dulled it to a whisper.

Nicki had Carlos keep watch in case Vaas did get free and injure himself further, she knew that he was more than capable of fighting even in his condition but she wanted make thing right with Kenzie and get her back on her own but she did take her team for some back up.

* * *

The pirates made haste to the tomb, Nicki was missing the road in her rush to save her friend. She was currently perched on a tree branch high above the tomb, she had been observing the guard patterns so far she had counted five different ones. A major drop from the ten that used to guard every stronghold that the Rakyat held. Night had fell a few hours ago and the cool night breeze that accompanied the darkness swirled around her sending all of her senses on high alert which caused Nicki to feel someone climbing the tree she was on so she got ready to attack who or whatever came, she was about to slice the unsuspecting fucker open when she saw a familiar black Mohawk through the foliage,

"Vaas what the fuck are you doing here and how the fuck did you escape?"

"Did you really think that I would miss a chance to get my sister? And as for escaping, well..." he held up his right hand showing one handcuff with a Brocken chain, "...it didn't put up much of a fight"

"I knew that you couldn't resist but how the fuck did you get out undetected and how in the name of sweet zombie Jesus did you find me?"

"I can sense you from miles away"

"You got a tracker on me haven't you"

"Fuck it you knew"

"I always know so what about the sneaking part"

"One word. Orgy. Those fucks always have one when the boss is out so it was more of a drunken stroll out of the compound"

"Where's Carlos?"

"He didn't look too happy getting a lap dance"

"Speaking of, you still owe me a lap dance. A naked lap dance"

"Fuck I thought you forgot"

"I'm not that old yet" the duo fell in a comfortable silence for a while but something was eating at Vaas and he wanted some answers,

"So why did you chain me up? You feeling kinky all of a sudden"

"You'd like that wouldn't you"

"Very much so yes"

"Well I know what to do for your birthday now" Nicki stole a quick glance at Vaas who had the look where you could tell he was thinking sexy thoughts, "by the way little Vaas is getting excited and having a hard on in a tree is not the best idea"

"He wants what he wants and he often gets it" Vaas shrugged

"If just thinking about it sets you off what's the fuck are you gonna be like with the real thing"

"Like a tiger" he said with a chuckle

"How come all of our conversations end up with sex?"

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they fuck. Simple and you still haven't answered my question"

"I wanted to do this by myself but it seems I can't"

"How's that?"

"You are me and I am you"

"You stole my line"

"It's mine now"

"It's a good thing you say it sexy because I would have shot you otherwise" it was Nicki's turn to chuckle but she realised that she was on a stake out and they were supposed to be quiet but upon looking down at the Rakyat they seemed to be completely oblivious to their presence.

"How in the fuck have the Rakyat not seen or heard us. God their dumb"

"I know right"

"It's now or never"

"Lets go then" Vaas started to make his move but Nicki grabbed his arm

"Can you keep watch?"

"Why the fuck should I do that?"

"Because your the only one I trust and it'll be easier with just one person. Get in, get out done"

"I can't let you go alone"

"If I'm not back in ten minutes you come look for me then, okay" she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes that made his black heart melt,

"Fine I give you ten minutes but if your not back I'm gonna go Rambo on your ass"

"Sounds good" she could see he wasn't satisfied with the terms, "hey it's okay we can fuck as soon as we get back."

As soon as the words were spoken his face cracked into a broad Cheshire Cat-like grin, "Now that I'm looking forward to"

"I'll be back soon"

Vaas gave her a quick good luck kiss before she gracefully dropped from the tree, "be careful" he called after her

"Aren't I always" just like that she vanished into the night leaving Vaas alone and on edge.


	18. Chapter 18: Assholes, Thunder and Drugs

**_Okay, the last three weeks have been pretty bad. Not only did I have my exam for English (sarcastic yay) but my favourite pony who I have been waiting for ages to foal lost it to an infection which made her ill as well so I haven't had much free time as I had to take care of her. On the plus side no more exams and hopefully no more dying ponies, I might be back on track now with the story but I am going away for the weekend in two weeks time so it might result in a late chapter. I have few ideas floating around in my air filled head so don't worry I'm not giving up. Anyway on with the story,_**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything apart from my OC's._**

* * *

Nicki silently moved through the bushes using the dense foliage as cover from the Rakyat. She approached the boarder of the clearing then stopped to check that Vaas had kept his end of the bargain. True to his word he was still sitting in the tree watching the Rakyat intently, knowing that he would be observing her every move Nicki decided to put on a show for him. One of the three guards that were presently outside was walking past her hiding spot so she swiftly reached up and rammed her machete into his throat, his warm blood trickled down her fingers.

She smirked as she withdrew her machete and let the body fall gracefully into the bushes, another guard heard the thud that his comrade made so he went to investigate but had an unfortunate run-in with Nicki's machete. She had thrown it and it had it its target right between the eyes, doing target practice everyday was starting to pay off. The last warrior wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings, in fact he looked asleep so Nicki walked up behind him, spun him round and shoved her knife into his heart. She didn't know but two words came into her head as she watched the warriors life fade,

"Adios asshole." With that said she removed her knife and walked towards the tomb but before entering she looked towards Vaas. He was shaking head and chuckling, Nicki gave a smile and gave a wave before she disappeared into the tomb. Like all the others it was dank, dark and smelled like the devils arse but like always in life Nicki got on with it and continued into the lower depts. She hadn't seen any Rakyat warriors since the three ant the entrance which made her even more weary of her surroundings, sticking to the shadows was easy when you had been doing it for years but somehow Nicki felt like the shadows were warning her of impending danger.

The further she moved the more the feeling of impending doom grew, the place was deserted and it clearly hasn't been inhabited for a long time. Nicki had reached the final room in the tomb, it had a strange aura about it that was warding her away from it but she had to continue on as her best friend needed her. Taking a deep breath Nicki crept into the large room with dark moss coated walls and a cracked, uneven floor. Her nose was assaulted by the overpowering sent of damp mixed with death, she had to strain her eyes to see as the room was cloaked in darkness, there wasn't even one torch lit. That's when she knew something was very wrong...

To Vaas the ten minutes he had to wait dragged on like hours, he pulled out a phone that he kept on him in case his radio got lost or busted and saw the ten minutes were up so he leaped out of the tree and made his way into the bowels of the Chinese tomb. No matter how many times and how often he had been in the tombs he still hated every second of being in them, not to mention the lovely reunion with his sister the last time he was in one. He always felt an evil presence deep within the very foundations of the tombs so he tried to avoid them where possible but the Rakyat were fond of them so he often found himself in them whether he liked it or not.

Moving as quickly and as quietly as he could Vaas came to the end of the tomb, he knew it would be quiet as Nicki would have taken out all of the guards but something wasn't just right. He hid at the entrance to the final room as he could hear someone talking but as to who he didn't know, it certainly wasn't Nicki as the voice clearly belonged to a man, a Rakyat by the sound of it. Vaas listened intently to the conversation,

"We knew you were coming but we didn't think you'd try here first" The warrior's deep voice and strong accent confirmed that he was an older man, which meant that Citra had sent the elite warriors after Nicki.

"What did you think that I wouldn't come near your precious temple?" Nicki's strong Scotch accent shone through

"We weren't expecting it no but it means we get to claim the prize for bringing you in and destroying the pirates once and for all"

"Really? How do you plan to do that?"

"Easy, since worthless piece of shit Vaas has been dealt with there's only you to take care of. Since your backup has already been taken care of, the only thing left to deal with is you"

Vaas peered round the corner to see three Rakyat standing in a line, an elite warrior backed up by two minors, all of who were pointing their guns at Nicki, she was casually standing there as if nothing was going on. She noticed Vaas and gave a smirk which he returned, Vaas pulled out his handgun, cocked it and shot the two warriors flanking the elite member. The warrior whirled round and looked like he was about to have a heart attack,

"Hey there motherfucker," Vaas said before he punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground, "miss me?"

The warrior couldn't believe what was right in front of him, "how are you alive? It's impossible Jason killed you"

"It'll take more than some pretty boy from California to kill me," Vaas put his boot in the centre of the warrior's chest and began to crush his ribs,

"Great timing" Nicki laughed

"I aim to please hermana"

Don't I know it, now to business" she bent down and looked the warrior in the eye, "where's Kenzie"

"I don't know"

"Wrong answer" Vaas put more pressure on the warriors chest making the bones to audibly crack, "lets try again. Where's Kenzie"

"I don't know, I don't know"

"I know you people are proud and all but I fucking hate stubborn bastards who waste everybody's time so a little cooperation is all I ask"

"I don't know because we don't have her"

"Why was orphan point raided?"

"We got wind that you were there so Citra thought we could get you then but you and your friend had left"

"She never left"

"The pirates said that she had left not long after you. I swear that's all I know"

"How did you know that we were looking for Kenzie"

"Someone got a hold of a radio that was linked to your main network"

"Sneaky fuckers, don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations"

"I'm sorry I don't know anymore, please I have three kids"

"That's your problem. Goodbye"

"NO PLEA..." The desperate cries were cut off by a bullet shattering his brain.

"That's one less fuck to worry about" Vaas stated in his usual cheerful tone

"It doesn't make sense, where could she have gone?"

"Where is there to go on this fucking island?"

"We're never gonna find her"

"Don't worry hermana, we'll find her"

"Where could she gone though, she hates the jungle, tombs and the islanders and the Rakyat don't have her so... Oh my god, I'm so fucking stupid" Nicki started chuckling,

"What" Vaas was confused by her excessive ranting and laughing,

"Where's the one place on this island that's totally isolated, nobody will go near and has next to no radio signal?"

Vaas rubbed his chin and thought for a moment, "The only place I can think of is Dr. Earn... Holy fuck"

"Why did we overlook the possibility that she could be there and jump straight to the conclusion that she was taken"

"Because it's just easier blaming those fuckers"

"Yeah you're right, lets go" Nicki took off towards the exit as fast as lightening with Vaas hot on her tail. The duo stopped in the clearing, Nicki was deciding what would be the best root to take,

"It'll take all fucking day to go on foot"

"We ain't going by foot" she ran over to the bushes where a quad bike was conveniently parked, she jumped on and started it before turning back to Vaas, "you getting on or you gonna walk"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

"What don't you trust me"

"I trust you, it's that bike I don't trust"

"Stop whining and get on"

"I hate these fucking things"

Before he was even sat down Nicki put the bike in full throttle and was speeding off towards Dr. Earnhardt's mansion. The jungle passed in a green blur and soon it turned to white sandy beaches and oceans, Vaas wasn't very comfortable at first but as soon as the adrenaline hit his veins all his cares and worries went with the wind. Vaas was enjoying himself so much he forgot what made him hate quad bikes in the first place but he was soon reminded as a branch whacked him right in the face.

"AW FUCK" he started shouting many profanities some in Spanish, some in English and Nicki couldn't help but laughed at him,

"I warned you to duck" she giggled

"I fucking hate bikes" he grumbled rubbing his nose

"Loosen up grumpy guts, just chill"

"I am chill"

"Great, that means you can drive" Nicki let go of the handlebars which caused the bike to swerve off the dirt track, Vaas quickly got the bike under control but was even more pissed off,

"You're fucking crazy you could have killed both of us"

"Would you have any other way?"

"Probably not, I love being surprised by you" he whispered in her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Really, well" Nicki spun herself around on the bike so she was facing Vaas, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear, "how's this for a surprise?"

"Why do you tease me so?"

"Why not?" She ran her hand up his shaven scalp and pressed her chest against his so they could feel each others heartbeat, "maybe I like it"

"Baby I like it" he started singing Enrique Iglesias's song surprisingly well considering he sang everything else completely out of tune, "the way you move on the floor"

Nicki started to laugh and sing along too and they continued to sing until they reached the chain link fence that separated Dr. Earnhardt's mansion from the rest of Rook, Vaas and Nicki were still laughing while they walked up the hill towards the house but once it was in view the laughter died and the mood turn somber. The white paint that had coated the house was charred, as were the bushes and grass around the building, the windows had been shattered and the greenhouse was just a skeleton. Dread rose up inside Nicki as she stared at the house, without a second thought she took off running up the dirt path, she literally knocked the door of its hinges when she saw the bomb site that was the living room through the window.

The whole place had been ransacked with the furniture sprawled all over the house, Nicki tried shouting as she looked through the kitchen and greenhouse while Vaas looked upstairs. The greenhouse was in ruins nothing remained if the various drugs and mushrooms Dr. Earnhardt had kept in there, now Nicki really started to panic where was everyone? What happened here? These questions filled her thoughts until Vaas walked in and interrupted,

"The house is empty, where the fuck is the old man?"

"I don't know" worry evident in Nicki's voice

"Where the fuck is there to go?"

An epiphany hit Nicki, "There's a cave just down the cliff maybe they're in there,"

"What the fuck we standing here for let's go"

Nicki ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped down to the cave entrance while Vaas having somewhat more common sense took the path down. Nicki walked slowly into the dark cave as it opened out she saw a a lit campfire, some tents and other things but it was deserted,

"Kenzie?"

"Nicki?" Two people emerged from the boat that was sitting on some rocks as to how it got inside the cave was a complete mystery, one of them was a pirate about the age of twenty the other was Kenzie, "Oh my god what are you doing here?"

"Tearing the island apart looking for"

"Why? I'm dead to you"

"Look we need to talk, there's so much I need to tell you"

"Why should I listen?"

Nicki opened her mouth to speak but got cut off by Vaas whining, "what kind of bullshit drug farm is this? There's nothing to smoke!" He noticed the two looking at him like he had two heads, "what?"

"Do you want to go up to the gazebo?" Kenzie asked a sudden change in her tone.

* * *

The two girls were still talking when the sun started to fall, Vaas was sitting on the step of the porch smoking a cigar while watching the sun go down. The sky was a spectrum of colours, the purple mixed with the inky blue-black night sky while the orange mingled with pink and yellow. Vaas was pulled away from the when the young pirate came up to him,

"Are you real or am I high?" The pirate boy asked in wonder

"What the fuck do you think? I'm surrounded by stupid, incompetent cocksucking pricks" Vaas was a little annoyed that his peace was disturbed,

"How the fuck are you alive? We heard Brody finished you"

"How the fuck do you think I survived? I'm Jesus" Vaas chuckled at his own joke

"You must be you've came back from the dead more than once. You're fucking immortal"

"That which does not kill me better be able to run away fucking fast"

"Dude that's creepy"

"Excuse me but who the fuck are you?" The agitation growing in his voice

"I'm Marko, Carlos' cousin"

"Whatever, now fuck off your blocking my view" Vaas briefly remembered Carlos telling him that his little cousin wanted to join but Vaas being Vaas didn't give a flying fuck.

"When Carlos told me all the stories about you I didn't believe them until now,"

"Will you shut the fuck up already, okay. I don't give a fuck about you or the stories or any other bullshit that comes out of your fucking mouth so shut. The fuck. Up"

"Carlos wasn't kidding when he said you had a temper" the kid muttered as he began walking off to patrol the perimeter

"Hey where's the old man? I need a pick-me-up"

"He's dead. The Rakyat got him"

"Those fucks"

"I liked that old man too"

"I don't give a fuck about him! Who will make me drugs now?"

"Don't worry your scarred head about it there'll be someone else out there" Nicki said as she walked up to the house with Kenzie

"You two kissed and made up?"

"Everything is back to normal, mainly"

"I'll never sleep again…" Kenzie stated looking like she was in shock

"That's great but what are we going to do?" Vaas grabbed Nicki's shoulders and started shaking her slightly, "We need drugs" he started pacing back and forth on the porch babbling nonsense.

"What's wrong with him?" Kenzie whispered to Nicki slightly scared by Vaas's odd behaviour

"My guess withdrawal" she whispered back, Nicki walked over to Vaas and grabbed his shoulders much like he done to her before, "Vaas look at me" his green eyes burned into hers, she noticed his pupils were constricted, sweat was beginning to form all over his body and when he had stopped moving his body had started to shake. She let him go and he resumed his pacing, "definitely withdrawal. He hasn't had a hit in well over twelve hours. I'm surprised he lasted this long without it"

"What do we do?"

"Simple" Nicki grabbed him by his belts that crossed over his chest and sat him down on the lounge chair, tied the cloth around his left bicep tighter and pulled a needle with god knows what in it out of her pocket. She flick it a couple times then made sure it worked before she tried to insert the needle into his vein but Vaas wouldn't sit still,

"For fucks sake," Nicki knew there was only the last resort left, "Vaas look a rainbow pony!"

"Where?" While he was distracted she stabbed the needle into his arm, "AH FUCK! What was that for?" She removed the needle and loosened up the cloth,

"That's your fault for not sitting still"

"What's that gonna do? And since when did you keep a needle in your pocket?" Kenzie asked totally confused

"Give it a minute, you'll see as for the needle you never know when their handy"

Vaas sat there for a minute or so wiping his blood of his arm when suddenly he laid back, "Fuck that's good"

"He'll be fine now"

"What did you just do? What will the effects be?"

"It should return him to his normal state of mind,"

"He doesn't have a normal mind!"

"Since when did anyone on this island have a normal state of mind"

Kenzie was about to retort but came up blank in the department of witty come backs, "Fair point, so what do we do now?"

"Take whatever we can use from the house and go back to the compound"

"Sounds like a plan"

"You look in the kitchen for stuff, Marko can look in the living room and I'll take up stairs,"

"What about Vaas?"

"Leave him to go drug hunting, he's like a fucking blood hound when it comes to that"

"Lets get started"

Nicki walked into the desolate house and up the burnt stairs to what looked like a little girls room, it was in a complete mess like the rest of the house but not burned that much so the possibility of savaging a few thing was quite high. The more she look around the room the more she got confused why did the old man have a child's bedroom, children on Rook Islands was a rare sight as the warriors take the boys away to train and the girls are hidden from the pirates in the temple. She picked up a ripped teddy bear, it had an eye missing, large patches of fur and stuffing were missing and it smelled revolting,

"What you doing with that?" Nicki spun around to see Vaas standing in the doorway, he was obviously back to himself,

"Nothing… just… looking. They remind me of my dad"

"How's that?" He took the shredded remains of the teddy bear and held it up to his face by its ear, "damn you is ugly"

"When I was a little girl he would buy me a teddy bear every year for my birthday, Christmas and well any time he felt like it," she chuckled at the memories, Nicki ran her hand over the desk,

"Why the fuck did he buy you bears?" He threw the bear remains on the bookcase and looked around the room,

"Every little girl loves soft toys including me, I must of had fifty by the time I was five. I had some that were the size of the tigers sometimes bigger"

"Why the fuck does anyone need toys that size?"

"They were a cover up, my little teddies had knives, guns and I'm sure some had coke in them. Oh and some had the strongest weed in the world"

"Why did your father give you teddy bears with knives and guns inside them?"

"What self respecting cop or burglar is gonna look inside little girls toys"

"That clever fucker"

"You have no idea how many times I threatened someone with a teddy bear"

"I would probably piss myself laughing"

"Yeah those guys did too, they were dead two seconds later. They never suspected a thing"

"Cold blooded killer by the age of ten"

"Six actually, I accidentally stabbed a guy"

"How accidentally"

"I threw my teddies at him and one of their heads fell off in mid throw so it stabbed the dude, to be fair I was more concerned that that my teddy's head fell off"

"Bet you had some good fun with the other teddies contents"

"I smoked some weed and I made Kenzie a cocaine addict, in fact she she still is. Probably her way of coping with me"

"You made your best friend a cocaine addict"

"Yeah be careful around her, she steals your lines when your not looking"

"So that's where it goes, I swear to fucking god my lines disappeared when my head was turned"

"Well now you know" Nicki looked around the room a bit more and Vaas started to get impatient,

"Can we go? The pink is not good for my health"

"Aww Vaas is losing man points by being in a pink room"

"I just fucking hate the girlyiness of the room

"Yeah we can go there's nothing here anyway, it's all for kids"

"Definitely not something I need"

"How's that?"

"I ain't ever having kids"

"It might happen someday even if you don't plan on it"

"Yeah that's how me and my sister came into existence. My parents would fuck for two hours straight every night. I don't fucking know how I haven't got ten other siblings because those two were at it like fucking animals"

"I was the result of an epic party, in short they got drunk, fuck and I popped up nine months later"

"My momma said we were unexpected gifts, a nice way of saying I was an accident"

"I was the long awaited child, my parents tried for five years to get a baby and turns out all it took was a drunken party"

"Why did it take so long? Your dads junk not working"

Nicki went and sat down on the bed, "No no, my mother had always been ill." She stared at her hands that rested on her lap, "My parents were told they had a one in a million chance of having a child so when I was born it was a miracle even if I was in expected"

"Still better than being told you're an accident"

"Best accident ever"

"To you maybe but try getting told that when you were ten"

"If I have kids I ain't ever gonna regret it or tell them they were an accident"

"I am never having kids"

"Why?"

"Could you fucking imagine me with children, it wouldn't end well"

"You'd make a great father"

"I drink, I smoke, I take drugs and I kill people for fun, totally father material"

"At least you run a successful business and enjoy life, which is more than I can say for some people I know. Fucktards"

"You have a point but I still ain't having them"

"Careful what you wish for it could happen"

"Could being the main word. Come on let's go there's nothing left here"

"Now that's something we can agree on"

The little group traveled to the nearest outpost to camp for the night as not only was it night, the prime hunting time for all jungle cats on Rook but a tropical thunder storm had started brewing and it looked like it wasn't going to ease up anytime. Vaas was laying on the bed in the main building smoking another cigar and drinking a beer while listening to the wind howling and rain battering the concrete walls, Nicki had her headphones on presumably listening to either dance or dubstep. Suddenly the power cut out and the already dull lighting vanished only leaving the small light from Nicki's phone and the embers of Vaas's cigar. Vaas struck a match and lit one of the oil lanterns they took from the cave where Kenzie and Marko where holed up,

"Fucking storms, always gotta fuck the electricity," Vaas grumbled as he got comfortable on the bed again, Nicki had took off her headphones and turned to face Vaas

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing"

"If you say so," Nicki sat and listened to the weather for a moment "damn it's really coming down" as if on cue thunder roared and lightening sparked,

"OH FUCK!" Vaas jumped at the sound, he was breathing heavily and grasping his heart,

"1, 2, 3, 4…" Nicki counted quietly

"What the fuck are you doing Vaas asked after he regained some composure,

"My grandfather used to say you can tell where the eye of the storm is by how close thunder sounds, if its a long time your on the edge if they are close your near the eye"

"That's the stupidest fucking thi…" he was cut off by another clap of thunder which made him jump again and tense up,

"What's up with you it's only a bit of…" Nicki was cut off by thunder while Vaas grew even more tense, "are you... Scared?"

"I don't get fucking scared" the thunder sounded again louder this time, "OH FUCK!" His breathing quickened, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists.

Nicki moved to sit next to Vaas, "it's okay, it's only a bit of thunder," he looked at her calming slightly when another clap of thunder rang causing him to tense up again so she took his hand and placed it where her heart is, "I'm not afraid"

He stared at her face for a minute before sighing, "no one is ever around when there's a storm, I'm so used to riding it out alone"

"As long as I'm by your side you'll never be alone, I'll be your thunder buddy"

"Isn't that from Ted?"

"It's a funny movie and I love the lyrics to the thunder song"

"When you hear the sound of thunder, don't you get too scared. Just grab your thunder buddy, and say these magic words: "Fuck you, Thunder. You can suck my dick. You can't get me, Thunder, because you're just God's farts." They both burst out laughing, so much so Vaas forgot about the thunder and wasn't on edge anymore. He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes and pulled Nicki closer to him, "I wish I had you with me years ago" he murmured into her hair

She laid back on the bed and got Vaas to rest his head on her chest, he sighed and closed his green eyes as she ran her finger along the edge of his Mohawk, "Vaas"

"Hm"

"What made you scared of thunder?"

"He cracked open his green eyes and stared directly into hers, "I don't want to talk about it" he averted his to anywhere but her,

"Please, if you tell me I can help you"

His eyes flicked back to hers, the look in them made him forget about his defences, "it brings back painful memories from when I was young"

"What happened?"

"My mother had some sort of grudge against me as I had taken to my father more so than her. She would punish me for doing even the slightest thing wrong but I got used to i because it toughened me up then one stormy night kinda like just now she flipped out when I was speaking some Spanish my papa had taught me. I don't remember much of what happened but what I do remember is her just attacking like a crazed animal while Citra watched, the storm raged outside thunder rang in my rears along with her screaming. I must of passed out because the next thing I remember is waking up with pain everywhere and my father sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. Ever since then the thunder reminds me of the pain and rage that was inflicted in me that night"

"No wonder you're scared, you must have been traumatised"

"I haven't been the same since" he took the bandage off his left hand to expose a jagged scar on the underside of his wrist, "she did this to me and I'll never forget it, I cover it because I don't want people to think I was some kind of emo"

"She any hurt you anymore"

"I know she can't because I shot her right between the eyes. Ever since that fateful day I promised myself to that I would never be unable to defend myself"

"So far your doing a good job" the thunder sounded quietly in the distance, "look like the storm is passing"

"Back to the compound at daylight"

"Yeah but for now sleep and planning for your big return"

"That's an idea." He settled down and sighed, "you were right again"

"How?"

"Talking about it did help"

"Told you so," she kissed his forehead and got comfy herself, "Sweet dreams Vaas"

* * *

_Back at the compound the next day..._

Nicki was backing a cargo truck into the centre of the compound, the curious pirates started to gather round the back knowing that when a cargo truck came it was either hookers, drugs or prisoners inside but when the boss drove the cargo truck something very special was hidden behind the fabric canopy.

"I got a surprise for you boys" Nicki let the wooden panel at the back swing down with a bang, the pirates stood confused as to what the unpredictable girl had brought. Sure they were expecting surprising but they didn't expect what came next. Heavy boots were heard moving along the metal surface of the truck then the fabric flew back and Vaas gracefully jumped out of the truck with his arms spread wide,

"Amigos I'm home!" All the pirate's jaws dropped to the dirt and no one even blinked, "What? You fucks not pleased to see me? No, well you will be pleased to hear we are going to have a massive motherfucking FIESTA!"

That emitted a loud cheer from the rough and ready crowd but Vaas wasn't finished so he let off one of his legendary whistles, "we are only going to have a fiesta when we show my fucking bitch of a sister and her fucking dogs that I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH!" The crowd roared even louder again, "WE MOVE OUT IN FIVE DAYS, PACK YOUR BAGS, GATHER YOUR WEAPONS THIS WILL BE A FIGHT TO REMEMBER!"

_A few days later..._

The pirates had been slacking off work since Vaas had been 'dead' so he had to straighten things out which in turn provoked a lot of stress and rage, not to mention the upcoming war as he put it. Two days ago someone had done something that had managed to piss Vaas off royally so Nicki decided to help him chill by taking him to the beach. At first he protested complaining about how the pirates were incompetent fucks but she buttered him up enough that he agreed to go. Now the two were calmly strolling along the beach on Vaas's island, he had his left arm draped around her shoulders and a cigar in his right. Nicki had her right arm around Vaas's waist and she was carrying her boots in her left, she had removed them so she could feel the warm sand under her feet and between her toes.

"You were right, it is nice to have a moment away from all the shooting and the killing to just enjoy this beautiful island"

"See don't you feel better now"

"I have to admit when you're right, you're right"

"And don't forget it"

The sun was high in the sky, the heat that radiated off it caused a coating of sweat to form on the surface of their skin. Nicki look out at the sparkling blue ocean as it rolled back and forth on the sand, it gave her an idea,

"I'm going for a dip," she dropped her boots in the sand and pulled off her tank top depositing it on the sand, she then loosened off her belt and slipped out of her trousers. Vaas stared as she stood before him in only her underwear, "coming?"

"I don't know hermana"

"Suit yourself" she walked towards the edge of the water and stopped, she unhooked her bra and took of her pants throwing them towards the pile of clothes. She then climbed to the top of a rock that over looked the ocean, she turned to Vaas winked then cannonballed into the water below. Vaas was stood in a trance until she was submerged in the water, once regaining some sense he too stripped off and dove into the blue.

After the refreshing dip in the ocean Nicki sat on the warm white sand, her drenched hair stuck to her golden brown skin which glistened in the late afternoon sunshine. Vaas wasn't far behind her, his jet black Mohawk was nothing but a mop on his head and his tan skin glowed like a candle in the sunlight, just looking at him turned Nicki on.

God she needed him bad since they had been apart for two weeks she hadn't had any fun which always made her more primal and animalistic when she did release her pent up rage and lust. She could tell Vaas felt the same, if he had his way they would be fucking morning, noon and night. Although she had no problem with that either, the pirates had a low attention span so someone had to keep them in line. Nicki didn't mind as the rage and anger made for great sex.

Vaas laid down in the sand next to Nicki he had grabbed a cigar from his discarded trouser pocket and was leisurely smoking it,

"Can life get any better than this?" He asked no one in particular

"I can think of a few things that could boost the moment" she manoeuvred herself so she was straddling his waist then she leaned in till she was an inch off his face, "things that only you and I can know," her voice was low and full of lust, she could feel his body shiver under her weight, the cigar hung lazily between his lips, his green eyes were full of passion, need and that animalistic aura that drove her over the edge.

"Anxious to play are we?"

"Why not" she took the cigar from between his lips, took a puff and blew out little smoke rings, "you ready?"

"I was born ready"

He flipped her over so he could take control, he started to gently kiss her lips taking her taste and her need while his hands kneaded her soft breasts, his thumbs noticing in circular motions over her nipples. She let a moan escape her lips,

"As much as I love foreplay this ain't going fast enough." With her free hand she grabbed a fist full of his black Mohawk and pulled him in for a hard passion filled kiss. Planting his hands firmly in the sand at either side of Nicki's head Vaas made his move, the thrusts were quick paced even though they had just begun but that didn't stop him from going faster, "that's it! Come on give it to me! Yes!" She screamed out in ecstasy every thrust sending her nerves over the edge which encouraged him to go faster again, her fingernails raked across his toned back it made him emit low animalistic growls. Vaas had reached his climax but Nicki was far from done, "now it's my turn." Before he knew what was happening Nicki was on top of Vaas and she began to show him the time of his life,

"Fuck, that's good. Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK! WHOOO!" They continued until they both fell back on the sand coated in sweat and panting, Vaas let out light chuckle, "fuck I forgot what it's like to be in paradise"

"Next time lets not wait as long"

"No shit" They laughed for a little while then Vaas ran his hand over his chest, "fuck I think I popped some stitches." Vaas looked at his chest briefly before his head flopped back onto the sand, "Think we were going a bit too rough no"

"I like it rough"

"So do I but my stitches don't"

"Lets have a look," A few stitches had came out but thankfully it was out of one of the smaller wounds which was pretty much healed, "it should be fine, looks like you can take some of those out now"

"We'll fix it when we get back but for now let's just enjoy this"

Vaas and Nicki laid in the sand for what could have been hours but they were not sure, the sun had started to set so they made their way back to the compound, joking and laughing all the way. Carlos was at the gates when they arrived back, knowing to take that as a bad sign the two sobered up,

"What's wrong amigo?" Vaas asked as they came closer

"We got word from people on South Island telling us that Hoyt's little brother has come to take over what's left of his brothers business"

"He took his time on coming" Nicki mused aloud

"He's coming to see us next week"

"Don't worry hermano, we can deal with it"

"Yeah just thought I'd give you the heads up" Carlos walked off to tend to his duties and left Nicki and Vaas to wonder what the little Volker was going to be like.

* * *

_**Sorry this was supposed to be posted yesterday but I got tired then my phone stared acting up so it ended with me listening to some music. Ah well it's here now. **_


	19. Chapter 19: Dares, New Boss and a Gift

**_Hey guys, sorry the chapter is late but as I afore mentioned I was on holiday and it has been so sunny that I got a tan! This was previously to be two different chapter but one was too short so I decided to run it on to this week and make it a longer chapter but enough of me on with the chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise apart from my OC's._**

* * *

_Everyone has an angel.  
A guardian that watches over them.  
But we can't know what form they'll take.  
One day old man,  
The next day little girl._

_But don't let appearances fool you.  
They can be as fierce as any dragon.  
Yet they're not here to fight out battles,  
But to whisper from our heart,  
Reminding that it's us,  
It's every one of us,  
That holds the power  
Over the worlds we create._

_We can deny our angels exist.  
Convince ourselves they can't be real.  
But they show up anyway.  
In strange places.  
And at strange times.  
Then can speak through  
Any character we can imagine.  
They'll shout through demons  
If they have to- daring us,  
Challenging us to fight._

_And finally, this question...  
The mystery of whose story it will be...  
Of who draws the curtain.  
Who is it that chooses  
Our steps in the dance?  
Who drives us mad,  
Lashes us with whips  
And crowns us with victory  
When we survive the impossible?  
Who is it...  
That tells all these things?_

_Who honours those we love  
For the very life we live?  
Who sends monsters to kill us  
And at the same time sings  
That we'll never die?  
Who teaches us what's real  
And how to laugh at lies?  
Who decides why we live  
And what we'll die to defend?  
Who chains us and who holds the key  
That can set us free?_

_It's you._

_You have all the weapons you need.  
Now fight._

_Sweet Pea - Sucker Punch_

* * *

Night swept across the islands leaving nothing untouched by the black, the flood lights of the compound were the only thing breaking up the darkness. Many of the pirates had gathered round the strip show on the main stage but the pirate lord had hidden away to his warehouse retreat where he was drinking with his right-hand man, his right-hand woman and her best friend.

Vaas raised another bottle of beer in the air, "To life, drugs and fucking amazing sex"

"I'll drink to that, cheers" Nicki raised her bottle too, as did Kenzie and Carlos. The bottles clanked off each other then the four took a long swig each, they all sat in silence for the longest until Vaas finally got bored,

"Who fancies a game?"

"Poker," Kenzie said excited

"Strip poker," Carlos shouted

"Truth or dare" Nicki said taking another swig of her beer

"That's a great idea haven't played it in ages" Kenzie shouted already slightly drunk

"Fuck it why not, it can't be that bad" Vaas said cheerily, "I'll go first, Carlos truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Fucking pussy, is it true that you once kissed a guy when drunk?" Nicki burst out laughing while Kenzie almost choked on her beer,

"No, I made out with a bag of cocaine with a smiley face drawn on it" he admitted sourly, Vaas was doubled over with laughter, "my turn now, truth or dare Vaas?"

"Dare because I ain't a pussy" managed to giggle out

"I dare you to go out the door and scream I love pussy at the top of your lungs"

"Easy hermano," Vaas got off his place on the couch walked over to the massive iron doors which were open and screamed, "I LOVE PUSSY" then swaggered back to his seat, "too easy amigo, hermana truth or dare"

"Dare"

Vaas had an evil smirk gracing his lips, "I dare you to sit topless for the rest of the night"

"That it? Okay" in one swift movement her tank top was off and her bra was in Vaas's face, the guys jaws hit the floor while Kenzie just just laughed at their expressions, "you like what you see?"

"Damn they are huge" Carlos said completely in a trance

"And they're all mine" Vaas stated proudly

"Hey Kenzie I dare you to do the same" Nicki said leaning back on the couch putting her breasts on full show

"Sure" she kinda slurred back as she clumsily took her top and bra off, "ya know this feels good we should do this more often"

"Yes!" Both the men shouted at the same time which caused the girls to laugh,

"Carlos truth or dare?" Kenzie giggled

"Fuck it, dare"

"I dare you to give me a sexy strip show"

"Really, can't I just..."

"You're not a pussy are you?" Nicki laughed

"Fine" Carlos was really awkward about it but he did strip to his boxers before sitting back down, "happy?"

"Very"

"Vaas truth or dare?"

"Truth to break the streak" Vaas was casually sipping his newly opened beer

"Is it true you have a small dick?"

Vaas was in mid sip when Carlos asked the question so it resulted in him spraying the golden liquid all over the coffee table, "excuse me?"

"Do you have a small dick?" Nicki and Kenzie were trying terribly to silence their fits of laughter, Vaas just gave a death glare to Carlos before standing up,

"You want to know if I have a small fucking dick? Why don't you fucking see for yourself" Vaas unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers to reveal his quite large male anatomy, "how's that for a dick?"

"Jesus Christ you have massive balls" Kenzie said staring at Vaas's nuts,

"All the better to please the ladies" Vaas said with a smirk and a wink at Nicki who blew him a kiss,

"Ok you proved your point can you put it away now"

"Hold up before you do lets see who got the bigger dick, Vaas or Carlos" Nicki said practically jumping off her seat,

"No fucking way," Carlos held up his hands

"What's wrong amigo? Your dick not up to it?"

"The things I get roped into when I walk through those doors" Carlos dropped his boxers and let his decent sized penis out of its hiding place but it was still a little but shorter than Vaas's,

"Wow, that's quite a difference" Kenzie laughed while Nicki took a picture with her iPhone,

"I love having blackmail evidence" Nicki laughed as Carlos grumbled and pulled his boxers back on, Vaas bent down and pulled his trousers back up and buckled his belt.

"Dude don't you wear underwear?"

"Nope, it's better to be all natural plus it's easy access"

"How's your bits so big?" Kenzie asked confused

"Spanish blood chica. It makes a man have many things, a big dick is one of them. Now Kenzie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you're a cocaine addict?"

"I LOVE COCAINE!"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Nicki truth or dare?" Kenzie sang,

"Dare"

"I dare you to, um," Midna just happened to be strolling by when Kenzie was giving her dare, "kiss Midna"

"Okay, here Midna," the panther stopped in its tracks at the mention of her name and walked over to her master who rubbed behind her ear affectionately and kissed her nose. "Good girl"

"You let that thing wander around the compound" Carlos asked slightly worried

"It's fine she only eats grade A warriors" Vaas said as if it was the most casual thing in the world,

"Good to know" Carlos said still not feeling any safer as the jungle cat made its home on a mattress,

"Vaas truth or dare?" Nicki asked

"Dare"

An evil smirk creeped on her lips which caused a sinking feeling in Vaas's gut, "I dare you to kiss Carlos"

"WHAT!"

"And it has to be a proper kiss for ten seconds, I wanna see some lip action"

"No way hermana, not under any circumstances will I kiss a guy"

"Same for me, I ain't gay" Carlos said unable to believe she just said that,

"It's you two kiss or go pole dancing naked in front of all the pirates"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Carlos was rubbing his face

"Come on hermano I don't fancy being a stripper" the two leaned in but Carlos stopped,

"Do we have to do this?"

"Come on you big baby it's only a bit of fun, besides you don't need to use tongues"

"I wasn't planning on it" Carlos grumbled back, Vaas pressed his lips on Carlos' and they sat there for the longest ten seconds of their lives, Nicki and Kenzie were in stitches the whole way through. The two parted and Vaas wiped his lips on his arm,

"I'm never kissing another man that was just weird"

"I second that" Carlos said rubbing his mouth with his hand,

"Aw I thought it looked cute, here check it out" Nicki held her phone up so the two could see the photo. Vaas tried to grabbed the phone but failed miserably, "oh no you don't, you have to live with this for the rest of your life"

"Fuck. It's okay though cause you have have to do the same with Kenzie"

"Ok," Nicki gave Kenzie a nudge who gave her a big sloppy kiss, "happy?"

"Do you have no shame?" Carlos asked baffled

"No and we've kissed before under the same circumstances"

"Damn" Vaas laughed, "looks like its your turn again hermana"

"You still owe me a lap dance and a pole dance"

"No please anything but that, it's so fucking embarrassing"

"Tell you what, you pole dance in front of us three and we'll call it even deal?"

"Do I have to be naked?"

"Topless at least"

Vaas just sighed got off the couch, pulled his tank top over his head and dropped it on the couch before going over to one of the conveniently positioned poles in the warehouse, "well I can dance without some music"

"Already ahead of you" seconds later 'I Fink U Freaky' by Die Antwoord was blasting through the speakers of the warehouse. Vaas was amazingly good at pole dancing and since he was in great shape he was pretty nice to look at. The start wasn't too interesting mainly twists and him teasing his audience but then he started getting into the dance. He captured their attention when he grabbed the pole, bounced off the ground and swung his legs well above where his hands were positioned on the pole then when he landed he did one of his signature spins before facing his adoring crowd and bowing.

"Where did you learn to pole dance? You weren't a stripper were you?" Nicki laughed

"Fuck no, I have seen many movies that include pole dancing and have seen many strippers do it for my boys"

"I ain't ever seen any of them do that"

"I have my own unique way of doing things"

"I don't give a fuck where it came from that was so sexy, how many people can say they got their man to pole dance. I can!"

"I can't. Carlos will you pole dance for me?" Kenzie asked sweetly

"What, no. I'm already half naked, kissed my boss and forced to strip. There's no fucking way I'm gonna pole dance"

She went over, sat on his lap and gave him puppy dog eyes, "please"

"How do you get her to stop?"

"You don't. Not until you give her what she wants" Nicki said but her attention was taken by her phone, "I'll never get tired of watching this." Vaas plonked himself down next to her to see what she was watching,

"Wait is that me pole dancing!"

"Fuck yeah" she laughed and leaned against his shoulder.

"Fuck. I look good" he sat there smirking for a while before speaking again, "I'm fucking good no"

"It's one the best shows I've seen"

"That because I'm an entertaining guy "

"Speaking of entertainment you couldn't entertain me could you. This guy here is fucking useless" Kenzie slurred

"Not entertaining enough for you huh, we'll see about that" Carlos picked Kenzie up threw her over his shoulder and walked off.

"We won't be seeing them for a while, you want me to entertain you?" Vaas said a smirk caressing his lips. Nicki didn't respond, "hermana?"

He looked at her only to see she was half asleep, shaking his head he got off the couch and scooped Nicki up and took her to bed. He laid her down on the bed where kicked off her boots and took off her trousers, Vaas did the same and laid down next to her. She put her arm across chest and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey I'm not one of your teddy bears" Vaas joked

"Yeah you are. You're my Vaasy bear"

"Vaasy bear? Do I look cute to you?" Nicki never replied so Vaas took it as the end of the conversation, he settled down and soon sleep overcame him as well.

* * *

Morning came all too soon as the morning sunlight began to tickle into the warehouse, it coated everything it could reach in it's warm yellow glow. Some light managed to leak onto Vaas's face waking him from his slumber, he brought his hands up to rub his eyes and get the sleep out of them. He turned his head to his right to look at Nicki but she wasn't there and she wasn't on his left either then he remember something the happened before so he lifted his head up to look at his chest and sure enough there she was sleeping on top of him again. He still had no idea how she ended up on top him and why he never noticed her weight on him.

She stirred slightly when Vaas brushed some of her hair out of her face but she didn't wake so he let his hand trail down to the small of her back where it's journey ended,

"You don't have to be so sneaky you know" Nicki said a smile gracing her lips

"I thought you were sleeping"

"Not really just, drifting and thinking"

"About"

"You"

"Funny I was thinking of you. And all the dirty things I wanna do to you"

"What's stopping you?" She had a playful smirk on her face

"Nothing now" He captured her lips with his own but they were soon cut off by shouting,

"VAAS" The source of the voice came to the bedroom area, it was Carlos and he had a look of urgency on his face. Nicki rolled off Vaas who groaned and reached out to grab a cigar and lighter from the bedside table, he sat up lighting the cigar as he did.

"What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I was in the fucking middle of doing something?" Vaas asked annoyance clear in his voice,

"Thanks for killing the mood Carlos" Nicki grumbled beside Vaas

"Sorry to interrupt you two fucking but Volker is coming today"

"Hermano you told me he was coming next week"

"The fucker changed his mind, he wants to come today. He'll be here in a few hours" Carlos walked off to prepare for the arrival of Volker junior

"Stupid motherfucker can't stay on his own fucking island for a few fucking days before coming to my fucking island and fucking with me. Fucking cocksucker" Vaas ranted under his breath as he got out of bed and pulled on his trousers, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BOOTS?" He screeched as he searched the floor

"Under the bed" Nicki replied from her place on the bed. Vaas dropped to the floor grabbed his boots and pulled them on, he checked his holster for his gun only to find it missing which pissed him off even more,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GUN?"

"Under your pillow" Nicki pulled out the gun and tossed it to him, "anything else?"

"My vest"

"On the couch"

"Okay I'm chill I have everything and… wait…" he looked around for a second before looking back to Nicki, "where's my cigar?"

"Here" she lifted up her right hand which was dangling over the side of the bed to reveal the half smoked cigar. Nicki took a puff of it, "ah Cuban cigars at least this one is filled with tobacco rather than weed. It just doesn't taste the same when all the goodness is taken out"

"Only I have the best goods, those fucks out there don't deserve quality shit like this"

"What about me?"

"You are the only exception"

"How kind"

"You getting your nice ass out of bed or am I going have to drag it out?"

"Your call"

"Dragging it is" Vaas went around to the other side of the bed grabbed Nicki and threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the couches

"Vaas put me down!"

"No way hermana, you and moi are going outside to play in the sunshine"

"I'm naked!"

"I don't mind"

"Neither do I but do you want all your boys to see things that are for your eyes only?"

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a second, "Fuck no, there're mine and only mine"

"Well put me down so I can get changed" he let her slip off his shoulder and disappear off into the darkness so she could get dressed, he picked up his tank, put it on with his white belts, got another cigar and lit it while he waited for Nicki. Not two minutes later she came back through still smoking the cigar she had nicked from him, "ready?"

"I was born ready, lets see what this new fuck is like"

* * *

Volker wanted to meet them at the main slave camp deep within the bowels of the jungle so he could see how the operations worked on the North Island. Vaas was leaning against the stage with Nicki waiting on the new boss arriving,

"Why do business men always take forever and a fucking day to come, it like they purposely make us wait" Vaas complain for what must have been the thousandth time, he was growing more and more impatient with every second that went by.

"They're all dicks anyway so the less amount of time we spend in his presence the better" Nicki replied in her casually bored tone.

"Too fucking right" They stood waiting for another five minutes when a fat pirate came jogging up to them, Vaas and Nicki couldn't help but laugh at the fat man attempting to run towards them and when he finally did arrive he was so out of breath that he couldn't speak,

"Vaas... The boss... Is here..." He managed to wheeze out

"About fucking time"

"And there's something that needs to be taken care of with the captives"

"You fucking tell me this now, YOU COULDN'T HAVE FUCKING SAID SOMETHING WHEN I WAS DOING NOTHING!" He grabbed the pirate by the throat and made him drop to his knees, "YOU STUPID FUCK, is it so fucking hard to move your lardy ass over here to tell me, HUH?"

"I..."

"You're a waste of my fucking time" Vaas pulled out his pistol, shot the pirate in the forehead and let his body slumped to the floor. "SOMEBODY COME AND CLEAN THIS FAT MESS UP!"

"I'll take care of the shit with the prisoners while you see what the new boss wants" Nicki said just before she started to walk off

"Do whatever the fuck you want, I just want this fucking thing over with"

A jeep pulled up to Vaas's right, it was not too far from where he was waiting. He stole a quick glance at the scene, two mercenaries got out along with another man who he presumed to be Volker, he wore a black shirt with black jeans that had faded slightly at the front, heavy boots and a pair of dark sunglasses. He stood at roughly five foot eight with tanned skin and black hair that was short, neat and slicked back, he had no beard like his brother with very similar feature, the only difference was he looked about twenty years younger than his brother.

Carlos had went over to the jeep to bring the new boss over to Vaas, he had an aura of self importance around him when he was walking towards Vaas flanked by his two body guards, even Hoyt was casual when speaking to his employees but this guy looked like he had an iron rod for a spine, Vaas kept on staring straight ahead once he had got a good look at Volker and he knew that he would hate the man before he had even met him.

"Yo Vaas, this is the new boss" Carlos got Vaas's attention but he didn't turn his head to look at the boss, so Carlos wandered off to keep the others in line

"So you're the leader of the pirates, you don't look like much to me"

"Hermano I have probably killed more people in one day than you have in your entire life" he was eerily calm as he light up a cigar and took a long puff,

"It's messy business so you never know"

"Don't I fucking know it,"

"I'm Lenka Volker, Hoyt's younger brother" he extended his hand to Vaas who shook it but still didn't turn to face him.

"Vaas Montenegro"

"So tell me Vaas, how did you become the leader"

"Hoyt brought me into the organisation and I killed the last leader"

"You a good fighter?"

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yes but that doesn't prove you have been in any fights"

"Does this?" Vaas turned to face Lenka putting his scar in full view, "does this prove my fucking point?" He pointed at it to emphasise his point, his temper was quickly rising at the annoying man,

"I was merely checking that the devision has someone capable of running it" Lenka had remained indifferent about Vaas's attitude

"As you can see I run a tight organisation" Vaas tried to regain some composure but his anger was still festering in the deep recesses of his being,

"What are those women for?" He asked gesturing towards two women that were strung up by their hands on the other side of the clearing.

"Rejects"

"What's the purpose of them?"

"Fuck buddies for my boys"

"Do use all the women like that?"

"Only the ones who won't make the organisation any money"

"Good man, now my men need a little encouragement so send some over for them"

"Pick them out and they'll be there before you know it"

"Lets see what's on offer then," Vaas lead Lenka around the cages where the pirates kept all the women hostages, there was a large age gap ranging from fourteen to forty but all were dirty, hungry and scared.

"There's a good choice isn't there" Lenka mused as he walked along the cages, "I'll take these three cages" he pointed to three cages each containing two girls around the age of twenty five. He walked back to Vaas and shook his hand, "Everything is in order, lets hope this is the start of a good business"

"We can try"

"To business and prosperity…" Lenka trailed off which made Vaas wonder what was wrong, his eyes were wide and his jaw had hit the floor. Vaas turned around to see Nicki coming towards them,

"She's beautiful no"

"You don't say"

"She's the best woman on the island"

"You don't say, damn,"

Nicki walked up to the drooling duo with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, "Hi I'm Nicki"

"Lenka" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "pleasure to meet you"

"What a gentleman that's something you don't see everyday"

"If its for someone as beautiful as yourself you may as well make the effort"

"That's charming, very different from what we see around here" Nicki glanced at Vaas and saw that he was getting jealous,

"I see what you mean when you said she was the best woman on the island Vaas, I think I'll have to take her with me too" the way he was looking at her and the tone of his voice implied he wasn't joking,

"What?" Nicki asked confused but also a little annoyed

"I can I have any woman I want and I want you" his eyes trailed up and down her body as he went to

"Fuck that hermano, she's mine" Vaas stood in front of Lenka. His body was shaking from rage, he had his hands balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, his jaw was tightly clenched and his eyes burned with white got fury. It made Vaas's blood boil the way he treated Nicki like a common whore,

"I own this business so I own her," he stared Vaas down for a minute, "take her to my chopper."

It was then Vaas snapped, he wrapped his hands around Lenka's neck and rammed him against one of the cages. Not seconds later he was tackled by two mercs who struggled to contain the pirate lord, so Lenka signalled for five more to come hold him down. Vaas ended up being pinned on his front on the dirt floor with two men holding his legs down and two restraining his arms against his back while the others stood with their AK's pointed at his head but it was obvious the the mercs holding Vaas down were struggling to hold him,

"You see Vaas, the man with the bigger balls always wins"

Nicki came up behind Lenka and wrapped her arm around his neck and held a machete blade between his legs, "if you prize those little faggot balls of yours I would call off your men," Lenka started sweat when he was unable to remove her arm from his neck and the three mercenaries went to point their guns at her,

"No make sure he doesn't escape" they obeyed but were watching Nicki like hawks,

"I can feel those little faggot balls shrinking now, my little friend Stabby hasn't seen any action in a while, removing your balls would give him great joy. He hasn't a problem with his job"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I just told you, let him go. I'll give you to the count of three. One… two…"

"Let him up," the mercenaries pulled Vaas to his feet and threw his back against the cage with all the guns pointing at him

"Good boy, now fuck off to your precious South Island and don't come fucking back" she released him and all the mercenaries flocked around him still keeping their guns pointed at the pirate leaders

"You have made a grave mistake" Lenka tried to sound threatening but his voice came out shaky

"So have you, now fuck off" Nicki retorted no fear present in her being,

Lenka strode off to his jeep and the mercenaries were close behind, the chopper took off and was slowly flying past were Nicki and Vaas were stood so Nicki pulled out her desert eagle, aimed and pulled the trigger. The shot startled everyone in the chopper but it had killed the merc the was sitting next to Lenka,

"You fucking missed" Vaas seethed,

"I never miss, that was a warning." Nicki replied casually but the anger was still present in her voice,

"Fucking cocksucker who the fuck does he think he is? Treating mi mujer like a common whore"

"If I ever see that motherfucking prick again I'm gonna put a bullet right between his eyes"

"You stealing my tactics now too,"

"So what if I am? What you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna have to give you want you deserve" he stepped closer to Nicki closing the gap between them,

"Bring it on hermano" Nicki spread her arms wide and had a cocky grin on her face,

"You asked for it"

Vaas picked Nicki up and started twirling her around, they were both laughing their heads off but the spinning was making Nicki dizzy so she started tickling his ribs which caused him to release her from his clutches. While he was doubled over laughing Nicki jumped on his back forcing him to give her a piggy back ride,

"Onward my nobel steed!" She declared dramatically,

"Do I look like a fucking horse?" He laughed out

"Is this too degrading for you to do?"

"Yes it fucking is"

"Good, now onwards"

"The things I do for you"

"But you still love me, come on let's go back to the compound"

"What's the rush hermana?"

"We get no alone time here"

"We could disappear into the jungle for a few hours"

"Not long enough, besides I don't fancy getting cosy with your sister again"

"Your right. Back to the compound"

The duo went on their merry way acting as if the previous events never even took place, all they cared about was the future.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later…_

Vaas and Carlos were discussing business like usual when he saw Nicki walked over, she looked slightly off and not herself. It was something Vaas couldn't place, she had been like that for a little while now but he had noticed a dramatic change in her being and it wasn't for the better either.

"Vaas can I speak with you a minute"

"What's on your mind hermana?"

"It's something that we need to discuss in private"

"Okay, just as long as it doesn't give me a heart attack. Carlos make sure you get those new fucks trained up"

"Right boss"

Nicki lead Vaas inside the warehouse and sat down on the couch, "I have no idea how you're gonna take this but here," she handed a white stick but when he looked at it more closely his eyes looked liked they were about to pop out of his head.

"You're, you're…"

"Pregnant"

"Are you sure this could be wrong"

"So this one is wrong too then," she dropped another test on the table, "and these." Nicki sat three more on the table, "they can't all be wrong"

Vaas sat for a few minutes with his hands on either side of his shaven head then he ran his hands down his face and turned to look at Nicki, "how far along are you?"

"Three weeks"

"So you and me are gonna be…" he trailed off in thought,

"Yeah"

"Wow." He sat silent again then he broke out into his Cheshire Cat smile, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FUCKING WORKED!" Vaas engulfed a confused Nicki in his strong arms and squeezed her,

"Vaas… can't... breath…" he loosened up his iron embrace but still had his arms around her holding her close to him, "what worked?" She asked after she filled her lungs with air,

"My junk! I thought that shit stopped working with all the drugs I take"

"So all your bothered about is you're still able to produce sperm"

"No but it's a fucking bonus. After we were at the doc's house and you were looking at all the kids stuff you had a look I ain't ever seen before, one of longing so I was thinking that I would give you what you wanted" he smiled cheerily

"You did this for me? What about you?"

"After a did a little more thinking I realised that I'm getting on in life"

"You're only twenty-seven"

"I ain't gonna stay twenty-seven forever, I fucking wish I could but I can't so I thought it might be fun to have a little me running around. I don't want to end up like Hoyt, a lonely old fuck"

"Thank fuck, I didn't know how you were gonna react" she sighed happily, "are we ready for this?"

"You'll be an amazing mother I just know it"

"And you?"

"I'll try to be a good father"

"That's all I ask" Nicki kissed Vaas on the lips for a brief second before returning to his embrace but she couldn't help but worry about the road ahead…

* * *

**_A few of you probably saw this coming but for those who didn't surprise! I can totally see Vaas as a father giving his kid helpful (or not so helpful) advice. The quote at the top is something that I found so totally amazing that I had to share it with you guys. If you have seen the movie Sucker Punch you will know that it is really weird but it makes you think, for those who haven't seen it it's a story about a girl who gets sent to a mental hospital and she basically makes up all these alternate realities to escape from her mind and the hospital. It really cool how some people can relate to this film if they get it._**

**_We all create alternate worlds that are better or worse than our own to escape from the harsh reality of life, those little fantasies that we use to make life all the more bearable. That's what this movie is about, it made me realise that no matter what insane world is created we can always find a way out or embrace it._**

**_That's my thoughts, I don't know if anyone will read this or not but if you did think about it, we all do it making little dreams in our head, some more than others (like me). I like the fact it points out we are all strong even if we don't know it but I'm totally ranting right now so I'm gonna stop._**

**_Leave your opinion in the reviews!_**


	20. Chapter 20: Vaas's Choice

**_Hi guys sorry this is like mega late but life has been really busy and a lot of unforeseen stuff happen but it doesn't matter it's fine because now I have a few extra chapter started, I think I'm like seven chapters ahead of the story in my head!_**

**_Quick Spanish lesson:_**

**_Chico guapo - handsome boy_**

**_Puta - whore/slut_**

**_Pera - bitch_**

**_Lesson over, it's just some words you'll need to know for this chapter anyway on with the story._**

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything that you may recognise but my OC's._**

* * *

_The Give, The Take,  
The Mend, The Break,  
And so the cycle goes,  
We're doing well, We've been through hell,  
And only heaven knows,  
How far we get too,  
Thank God I met you ooh,  
And if you don't know._

_Just put your hand on my heart,  
Put your hand on my heart,  
And I don't have to say it,  
And I don't have to fake it,  
Just put your hand on my heart  
Just put your hand on my heart.  
You know._

_Come on Come On  
'Cause your the one that I want for myself  
The strength you give I wanna live,  
Inside our little shell.  
Nothing comes close too,  
Nothings supposed too yeah._

_Hand On Heart - Olly Murs_

* * *

_Week 6_

Vaas led Nicki along an overgrown jungle path, she was very skeptical as to where he was taking her but she trusted Vaas which is something most people didn't do and for good reason. The jungle had cleared to reveal a moderate sized shack that was in pretty good condition considering how far out into the jungle it was, the shack looked occupied but as to who would live out this far in the jungle was a complete mystery. Vaas stopped at the door and turned to Nicki,

"Ready for the surprise?" Vaas asked eagerly,

"Vaas where are we?"

"You'll see." With a devilish grin he turned back to the shack door and opened it, "Abeulita!" Vaas called as he entered the shack, "Abeulita it's me!"

A elderly lady walked out from the other room, she wore her long grey hair in a neat bun, her olive skin was decorated with a few wrinkles but not overly so and her eyes were forest green. She was tiny compared to Vaas standing at about 5ft 2, she wasn't frail like other old women as she stood tall and moved around with ease but the thing that made her stand out was the fact that she didn't look like an islander,

"Vaasco! How's my chico guapo?" She walked over to Vaas and gave him a hug which he happily returned, "I haven't seen you in a long time, tell me where have you been? You're not trying to avoid me now are you?" She let out a hearty laugh as did Vaas,

"No of course not abeulita, I've been busy with things"

"It doesn't matter, it just us gives more to catch up on which means I get to spend more time with you." She looked past Vaas to Nicki who was smiling at the scene before her, "Is this the girl you talk so frequently of?"

"I don't talk about her all the time"

"You talk about her enough for me to know that's she's a lot prettier than what you told me."

"Are you deliberately trying to embarrass me?"

"Oh you, well are you going to introduce me?"

"Abeulita this is Nicki," he gestured to Nicki who gave a smile, "And Nicki this is my grandmother"

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry to say Vaas hasn't mentioned you"

"Oh he's only trying to keep me away from my evil granddaughter. It's a shame he hasn't told you about me because I know who you are, you are the only thing Vaasco talks about when he sees me"

"Not fond of Citra either"

"Oh no. She is just like her mother, a stuck up puta. She refused to come visit me as a child and when she did that little pera was a terror."

"Yeah she doesn't like me either"

"That girl doesn't like much but enough of her please sit," she gestured to a worn couch that had another couch opposite and a coffee table with several large books sitting on it in the middle, "I'm Ercilia by the way" she said as she went to sit on the opposite couch.

"Ercilia, that's a lovely name" Nicki mused

"Ercilia Marquita Montenegro, it's a bit of a mouthful but that's my name"

"It's very unique"

"My father named me Ercilia but Marquita is a family name on my mother's side, I was going to name my daughter Marquita but after I had problems delivering my first son I was advised not to have anymore children."

"That's so sad you must of been heart broken that you couldn't have anymore children" Nicki was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice Vaas leave,

"Yes I was looking forward to having many children but since I couldn't I was thankful that I got at least one. So I put all my effort into him. He moved here because he met a girl, I knew that she was trouble but would he listen? No. He married her but on the bright side I got two grandchildren, I got the little girl I craved and a handsome boy who would do anything for me."

"Raúl, my son choose the name Vaasco for his son because it is the name I had chosen for my son but my husband got to name the firstborn and my granddaughter was named by her mother. I was going to tell Raúl about my wishes but I dismissed the idea when I saw the woman he had married, in the end it was her corrupted daughter that killed my son and tried to murder my grandson"

"That's quite a story, I had no idea a name could mean so much to someone" Nicki was wholly interested in the conversation she always found people's pasts so interesting,

"If you like stories I have many a tale to tell, if you are willing to listen unlike someone I know," she turned her gaze to Vaas who was reclined on the couch, staring at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs.

He looked up to see both Nicki and Ercilia looking at him, "What did I do?"

"Your attention wavered as usual," Ericilia laughed lightly, "You have always been the same since you where a child, carefree with a short attention span just like your father,"

"It's not my fault I don't did them interesting," he leaned his leaning his head back again,

"Oh shush you, I wanna hear the stories,"

"It's about time someone other than me told him what to do, if you want to hear my stories it's going to be a long ride."

At that point Vaas groaned and rubbed his face mumbling something into his hands, Nicki on the other hand was very excited, "I can't wait to hear them, we can just ignore sour puss here"

"I usually do but I'm glad there's still some young people in the world who are willing to listen to their elders"

"Age is but a number, the higher the number is the more experience and knowledge you have to share,"

"Too true now where do we begin…"

Ercilia told Nicki about her life in Spain, her way of life, everything she she loved and remembered as a child. Nicki listened intently while Vaas fell asleep and started snoring heavily which earned him a punch to his gut, a gift from Nicki for not paying attention. He couldn't get back to sleep after that but his curiosity was piqued when his grandmother started talking about how she met her husband at a bull fight, without even noticing Vaas had taken a full interest in the conversation.

Soon enough the topic turned to her life on the island, her son and her grandchildren. That's when the photo albums came out and she started showing Vaas and Nicki pictures of her and her brothers and sisters. She also had payback for Vaas and was throughly enjoying embarrassing him by showing Nicki his baby photos, the more he protested the more photos she showed.

After about half an hour of utter embarrassment Ercilia went to make some tea and left Nicki and Vaas who were happily looking at the photo album. When Ercilia came back with some more herbal tea she couldn't help but smile as it was the first time she had seen her grandson truly content.

She looked out the window and noticed that night had fallen over the island,

"I hadn't realised how late it had gotten, you two better be heading off soon before it gets too late"

"Abeulita I'm twenty-seven not seven"

"To me you're still my little boy"

"I ain't that little anymore"

"I guess not but you should run along now children can't keep you holed up here forever"

"I am not a child"

"Why do you act like it half the time then?"

"Dude you just got owned by your grandma" Nicki laughed

Vaas huffed, crossed his arms and pouted,

"See my point has been proven"

"Crafty old woman"

"Where do you think you got it from?"

"Alright we'll get out of your hair," Vaas stood up and gave his grandmother a hug, "I'll see you sometime abeulita"

"Don't forget to bring your girlfriend as well"

"I won't"

Nicki walked up Ercilia and gave a warm smile, "It was so nice meet you, I think I'll be coming here more often it's nice to just relax and enjoy a cup of tea"

"It's nice to finally meet you and you are more than welcome to come again"

"Bye Ercilia"

"Goodbye dear, you make sure he behaves for me"

"I always do"

Vaas and Nicki walked back down the same path that they came,

"Why didn't I meet your grandmother sooner, she's amazing" Nicki said enthusiastically

"I kept putting off because something kept coming up but she's been begging to meet you so I finally caved" Vaas shrugged nonchalantly,

"You better not be hiding some other family member from me"

"No no just her"

"I look forward to meeting her again"

"You trying to steal my grandmother?!" Vaas said dramatically,

"Totally she's way cooler than you" Nicki threw him a cheeky smile,

"Your words wound me hermana,"

"Aww did I hurt little Vaasco's feelings? Does he want his boo boo kissed better?"

"Well if you're offering" Vaas grabbed Nicki and gave her a passionate kiss, "That's better"

"Sly bastard"

"I know but you love me for it," he slung his arm around her shoulders as the two made their way back to the compound.

* * *

_Week 16_

Like a rivers flow time never stopped but just gradually went by, sometimes fast some times steady but it never stopped. Not much had changed as time had went by but nobody expected change on the island, they only expected the same thing to happen today as it had yesterday. The one thing that had changed was every second or third day Vaas and Nicki went to visit Ercilia, she was more than happy that they came by. She was also the first person to be told about Nicki's pregnancy but somehow she already knew, Ercilia said she could tell when a woman was pregnant.

Nicki hadn't had any side effects to her pregnancy which she was thankful for but so was Vaas. For a guy who handled blood and guts on a daily basis he couldn't stand vomit, the sight or smell of the stuff made him want to retch in the nearest bush. That wasn't what he was most worried about, Vaas was sat on the couch staring at one of his drug filled syringes. As much as he wanted to take it he couldn't bring himself to do it so he just sat and stared at it, it was mocking, calling begging for him to let its inky black goodness seep into his vein, yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Nicki walked by eating a mango when she noticed the needle on the table,

"What are doing?"

He didn't reply,

"Vaas" she moved in front of his face which was complete blank of any expression,

"What should I do?"

"About what?" His eyes diverted down and a look of sadness passed over his face, Nicki's gaze turned to the table where the drug filled needle laid, "The drugs?"

He nodded, Nicki sat on the couch next to Vaas knowing that he was in an emotional turmoil, "What about the drugs?"

He fell silent and unresponsive once again,

"If you don't tell me what's wrong how am I gonna help?"

Still he didn't reply,

"Look I know you haven't really talked about your feelings because you're too manly to do so but I won't think less of you, you know that. Just tell me"

He sighed, "I've been taking that shit for ten fucking years"

"So"

"The reason why I take it is to forget things I don't want to remember, alcohol only numbed them when I was drunk so I needed something stronger and for a while that worked but now those memories burn a hole in my skull. I can't forget them, matter how hard I try"

"Like what?"

"What my mother did, what Citra did, what I've done but the one thing that I can't forget is my father's death. No matter fucking how hard I try it never goes away"

"You can't change what's happened to you, you can't change what happened to him but you can't forget what you had when he was alive. That what you need to remember"

Vaas sat there in a suffocating silence before he decided to speak again, "Everyday it's getting harder and harder to remember"

Nicki took his hand in hers, "Vaas put this way if you forget the good and only remember the bad then you will forget who they were. If you forget who's gonna remember?"

"I thought the only I could forget was by getting high but all it's done is made it clearer and made me forget what I want to remember"

"Sometimes the best way to forget is to talk about it. It helps to unload the burden"

"I don't want to forget the happiest times of my life, I don't want to forget every moment I've spent with you, I don't want to forget my child's birth, I don't want to forget them growing up, I want to remember." He paused to take a deep breath, "For the sake of this baby I'm… I'm gonna give up drugs"

Nicki sat there for the longest time unable to believe what she was hearing, "You don't have to do that"

Vaas looked Nicki dead in the eye, "I do, I want to"

Nicki gave him an encouraging smile, "If it's what you want to do I'm not gonna stop you"

"I need to, look at me I'm fucking twenty-eight years old and so drugged up I can't even remember what I did half an hour ago"

"Since when have you been twenty-eight?"

"Since today"

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I fucking hate my birthdays"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I was ignored on my birthday but when it was Citra's she was showered with love and gifts. Mother always made sure papa was too busy to spend time with me on mine"

"That's fucking harsh"

"No shit that's why I don't tell no one so I can't be disappointed when I don't get anything. Abeulita bakes me a cake when I go to see her and Carlos knows so he gave me that said it was pretty powerful shit. That's what made me think about things"

"It's up to you what you do,"

"I'll be a fucking train wreak of a father if I don't. I want want my kid to feel safe and loved, something I never was and how can they if I'm whacked out my head everyday"

"If you want to give up I'll be right by your side every step of the way"

"I have tried to before but I always caved about two weeks in"

"Why?"

"I had nothing to give up for but now I have a reason and a fucking good one at that"

"Okay you do what you gotta do," Nicki got up and walked over to the door but she turned back to Vaas before she left, "For what it's worth, I don't think that their train wreak of a father is half bad"

Vaas was laying on the couch smoking a cigarette when Nicki came back, she was holding something behind her back and grinning like a moron,

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Not much its too hot outside, I mean it's like you can fry an egg on the concrete hot"

"There's gonna be a storm, savage one if its really hot"

"How can you tell"

"I've lived here all my life you can just tell after so long"

"Doesn't matter we got bigger things to worry about"

Vaas chuckled, "Like what?"

"This"

She presented the box to Vaas who was a little skeptical about it, "What the fuck is it?"

"Your birthday present silly, now open it up!"

Vaas took the box and opened it, upon looking inside his jaw dropped to the floor when he pulled out a black Desert Eagle .50AE handgun. He weighed the gun in his hand to get a feel for it at that moment he noticed an engraving along the side of the gun, '_Vaas, I can not describe in words how much I love you so I got you this - love Nicki_'. He was rendered completely speechless by the gift as he hadn't expected her to get him anything.

"What do you think?"

"To be fucking honest I didn't think you'd get me something this fucking nice" he cocked the gun and had a tester shot. The bullet went straight the metal wall on the other side of the warehouse leaving a little hole for light to shine through, "I like this gun"

Some commotion was heard outside so the duo rushed to the door to see that a pirate had been shot in the head and had half of his brains missing,

"What the fuck happened?" Vaas whispered to Nicki,

"I think you may have hit him with that stray bullet" she giggled, Vaas on the other hand looked at the gun then back to the dead body before a grin spread across his face,

"I really like this gun"

"You ready for your second present?" Nicki whispered seductively

"What would that be?" Vaas asked his grin getting bigger by the second,

"The night of your life, think you can handle it?"

"If this is my birthday I can't wait for Christmas"

"Come and get your present birthday boy"

Nicki took Vaas's hand and lead him through to the back room, he followed in a trance like state coming to the decision that birthdays aren't so bad after all.


	21. Chapter 21: How Can It Get Worse?

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognise.**_

* * *

_Week 18_

Vaas hadn't taken any drugs in two weeks and the effects of his come down were more than he bargained for. For the first two days he was fine then over night he had started shaking, sweating and became scared of everything which soon lead him to becoming more violent. His paranoia extended to the point where he didn't even want the warehouse out of the fear that someone was going to shoot or strangle him when he wasn't looking, he just didn't feel safe in his most familiar surroundings.

His most trusted pirates had no idea what was wrong with him, they thought he had taken some different drugs that weren't reacting very well with him. Vaas even with his clouded thoughts remembered his grandmother and was desperate to visit her but when she saw the state he was in Ercilia refused to let him leave until he was better, he agreed on the condition that Nicki stayed with him.

_Week 20_

Vaas was still shaking and he was having trouble sleeping as he kept having nightmares, he would wake up panting and covered in sweat with a look of horror on his face but he wouldn't utter a word of what they were about. Nicki had a fair idea of what they were about because he mumbled in his sleep, his past was haunting him. However his mood swings had stopped leaving him more calm and relaxed.

Vaas was sitting with a bowl of soup trying his hardest to calm his shaking so he could eat it but every time he lifted the spoon to take a mouthful the contents spilled over the sides back into the bowl. After many fruitless attempts Vaas gave up, Nicki was standing in the kitchen doorway, after a minute of watching him struggle she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him,

"What the fuck you doing?"

"Helping you," She took the bowl of soup off the table

"I don't need help"

"So you say but I say you need my help" She got a spoonful of soup and held it to Vaas's mouth but he just glared at her,

"I'm not a baby I can feed myself"

"You're doing a shit job of it, now open up." Reluctantly he let Nicki feed him, "Isn't that better?"

"This is so fucking degrading"

Ercilia walked in from the kitchen carrying a few cups of her herbal tea on a tray which she sat on the table, "That good practice for later, although I think it will be easier to feed the little as they won't be as fussy as him" she laughed

"There's something else you can look forward to Vaas" The man in question rolled his eyes, "Speaking of the baby, I really thought I would have been showing by now"

"It's different for every woman, I never showed until I was six months along but I've heard that you tend to show quicker after you've had your first"

"There's something I've got to look forward to"

"What do you mean?" Vaas pipped up

"If all goes well with this one I might have another one"

"Another one!" Vaas winced

"Maybe two"

At that point Vaas nearly choked on his soup, "Another two!"

"Don't worry I'm only fucking with ya"

"My fucking ticker woman, you almost gave me a heart attack. One is enough"

"I'd watch what your saying Vaas" Ercilia warned, "Before you know it you'll be the one that wanting another baby"

"It's very unlikely that will happen"

"I'm only warning you now"

"And I'm only saying" Vaas got up from the table and walked outside to sit in the sun, Nicki came out after five minutes later and sat down next to him, "You ain't considering another one are you?"

"No, don't worry about it. We don't need a repeat of you and your sister"

Vaas just laughed as the swung his arm around Nicki's shoulder while the two watched the sunset.

* * *

_Week 22_

Time flew by as normal on the island, days and nights blurred together making it impossible to tell if it had been two days that had gone by or a week. Things were pretty much back to the normal routine, get up, shooting fest, torture captives, taking care of the rejects, party then bed. Rinse and repeat.

Vaas had been clean for six weeks and he was starting to feel much better in himself, so much so he wanted to go back to the compound so he could do something as he was getting board just sitting around all day. He had stopped shaking, all he is paranoia and depression had went out the window as long as he kept busy and remembered to eat. Vaas had came up with some elaborate story that he was out in the jungle brushing up on his fighting skills and relaxing to help clear his mind to explain his absence which was strangely believable.

As long as Vaas kept his stress levels to a minimum he didn't take any rapid mood swings or depression so Nicki made sure he had time to relax and watch a movie or, if they were up to it, have sex. The two were sitting watching Crank, one of Vaas's many movies when as usual Carlos walked in and ruined the moment Vaas and Nicki were having,

"Vaas there's a message for you"

"Tell whoever it is to fuck off I'm busy"

"You might wanna take this, it's urgent"

"For fucks sake I can't even get a moment to shit around here" Vaas grumbled, "I'll be back soon hermana"

"Take your time and bring me some mangos" Nicki called after Vaas who just waved it off

"What is it with you and mangos?" Carlos asked totally confused

"I want mangos" the tone Nicki used sounded like she was possessed so naturally Carlos complied,

"Okay I'll get you your mangos" Carlos jogged after Vaas, "what the fuck is up with her?"

"I don't know amigo"

"Something is definitely up, she's…" Carlos was cut off by Nicki

"VAAS! BRING YOUR HISPANIC ASS BACK HERE!"

"Hold that thought hermano" Vaas spun round and walked back to Nicki, "yes"

"You forgot something"

Vaas rolled his eyes and kissed Nicki on the lips, "That all you wanted?"

"You forgot something else"

"What would that be?" He asked keeping eye contact with her and a cocky grin on his face,

"This" she held his gun in her hand. His eyes glanced at the gun the back to her, he let out a small chuckle as took the gun.

"Is that all now?"

"Tell Kenzie I want to see her"

"Okay, I'll be back later"

"Good," she kissed his nose, "Don't forget the mangos"

"Are fucking kidding? You'd kill me if I forgot!"

"And don't forget it"

Vaas walked off into the black leaving Nicki to watch the rest of the movie on her own. Kenzie stumbled into the warehouse about ten minutes after Vaas had left with Carlos, she had obliviously being doing lines as her eyes were bloodshot and her balance was totally off. This was something she did when she had a bit too much cocaine,

"Heyyyy Nicki, what's… what's up?" Kenzie slurred as she sat herself down on the couch,

"Fucking hell you're drunk and high"

"Yeah I… I thought… thaaaat it would beeee fun. It's a fucking amazon"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Notttt mush… Only eleventeen"

Nicki just shook her head at her best friend's antics, "Get some sleep it might help ya"

"Yeah that's that's… That's…" Kenzie passed out and fell on the floor. Nicki just rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. Nicki got up and put Kenzie on the couch with a bucket next to her knowing that she'd wake up and empty the contents of her stomach. It was at that moment Carlos came back with three mangos,

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"A little too much partying"

"She was sober half an hour ago!"

"She's a lightweight"

"So I noticed. Anyway there's your mangos, I'll see you later" Carlos began to head for the door Nicki called him,

"Carlos" he turned to face her, "What was the message about?"

He shrugged his shoulders , "I don't know, apparently the patrols had seen something that Vaas needed to know about"

"Thanks, you wouldn't do me a favour would you?"

He smirked at her, "Depends on the favour"

"Look out for her. She needs someone other than me to look out for her"

"Will do" He gave her a reassuring smile before he left the warehouse.

Nicki went over to the other couch where she laid down and closed her eyes, curiosity was killing her she wanted to know what the patrols found that was so fucking important. Nicki lay there mulling the question over in her head, she knew Vaas would tell her what it was but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something big.

Nicki's senses came back to her, they seemed to go numb when she closed her eyes. She could feel something warm pressed against her back, she also felt an arm wrapped around around her waist and the other was playing with her hair. As far as she could tell she was also on a bed but as to how she got there was a complete mystery, Nicki cracked open her eyes and looked down at the hand on waist. It was Vaas's she could tell it was his because he was the only pirate to wear bandages on his fingers, his hand was resting lazily against her stomach.

Nicki sighed she felt totally relaxed and refreshed after her unplanned nap but she still felt tired somehow. She closed her eyes again and tried to get back to sleep but she just wasn't comfortable where she was lying so she turned herself around so she was facing Vaas's chest. Somehow she had completely forgotten that he was there even though she could feel him behind her,

"Why are you so restless?" Vaas mumbled to himself,

Nicki opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I am not restless, just uncomfortable" Nicki retorted,

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was about five minutes ago" She gave him one of her cheeky grins, "Why you still here? You usually go off to take care of the rejects"

"You wouldn't release me from your iron grip when I brought you in here"

"Or you didn't want to leave me here unprotected"

"If I don't look out for you and the little one who will?" He chuckled lightly and so did Nicki. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each others company when Nicki realised that Vaas hadn't told her what the message was about,

"Hey you never told me what the patrols saw"

"Just some of the Rakyat fuckers wandering closer to here. Fucks are finally growing some balls"

"Couldn't they have just told Carlos that?"

"They could but they're stupid fucks. Is that all you wanted to know"

"Yeah that's it"

Her face didn't betray what she was feeling but he could sense something was wrong with Nicki, "What's wrong hermana?"

"Nothing I'm fine"

"It's something"

"It's nothing"

"Oh it's something"

"It's… What if Citra found out?"

"She won't find out"

"But what if she did? She tried to kill me because I was with you. If she found out, she'd take our baby or even kill it"

Vaas was silent for a moment, "She won't even get to lay a finger on our baby because she won't know, it'll remain a secret"

"I just hope it will"

"Hey," he put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you, either of you."

Nicki gave him a small smile before she pulled herself so close to Vaas they almost became one person, he held her tightly in his massive arms so she would feel safe. He remained strong on the outside but on the inside he was just as scared for their safety as she was.

_Two days later..._

Nicki was wandering around the compound looking for Vaas, he had been missing for most of the morning so she decided to try find him. She saw Carlos and Ben standing around relaxing since the boss wasn't around so she decided to end their fun,

Nicki walked up behind them and put her hands on her hips, "Working hard boys?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" Ben turned around and his face dropped when he saw it was Nicki, "Oh fuck"

"What?" Carlos mimicked Ben's actions, "Er, hi Nicki. How's you today?" He asked nervously as she was basically the boss too.

"What are you two doing?"

"Oh you know monitoring the security" Ben laughed nervously

"You know what, I'll overlook it this time because I feel generous but I do need to know where Vaas is"

"He's been in that building all morning" Carlos pointed to a secluded building near the burnt out warehouse, "He's been acting all strange don't you think? He never used to mind us taking these breaks"

"He's got a lot on his mind"

"It won't be a bullet or a knife that kills him." Ben stated randomly, "It'll be a fucking heart attack from all the stress." Nicki and Carlos nodded in agreement,

"You guys better be back to work in five minutes. Okay?" Carlos nodded but Ben was looking at her strangely, "What?"

"Is it me or are you getting fat?"

Nicki face went from happy to murderous in under a second, she grabbed his vest and pulled him forward sending his crotch straight into her knee. He let out a pained yelp and bent over trying desperately to shield his injured balls, Nicki grabbed a fistful if black hair and dragged him out to the open space. She threw him to the floor so he smashed his face off the concrete floor, Ben then rolled on his back his hands cradling his broken nose while Nicki loomed above him,

"You think I'm fat? Do you?" Her words oozed venom, "I'll make you regret that"

Nicki drove her foot into Ben's balls making him emit a high-pitched girly scream that the whole compound heard. The pirates poured out of the buildings with their weapons drawn ready to shoot the offender,

"What the fuck was that?" One shouted,

"Da fuck is going on?" A few others shouted

"Who's getting raped?" Was also heard amongst the numerous shouts but when the pirates saw Nicki repetitively kicking Benjamin in the balls, a chorus of 'ohs' were heard with every kick. She gave one final kick before walking off towards the building Carlos had pointed to before, it was in a very private part of the compound but every time she had tried to open the door it was locked so she imagined that Vaas kept something of great importance in there but never got round to asking him.

She silently turned the handle on the door and to her surprise it was open so she entered the tiny building. Vaas was standing over a tattered map of Rook that was littered with his handwriting, it was a map of all the Rakyat and pirate bases that were known so the whole thing was covered in what seemed like hieroglyphic scrawls. He hadn't heard Nicki coming in so she quietly creeped up behind him and grabbed his sides while yelling 'boo'. Vaas let out slightly girly scream which Nicki laugh even more, when he saw Nicki holding her sides and laughing he leaned on the table dramatically grabbing his heart,

"You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Aww big bad Vaas scared of little old me"

"I'm not scared of anything" he huffed turning back to his map,

"Then why did you scream like a little girl?"

"You caught me off guard"

"So you say," Nicki's eyes wandered over the map, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're planning a party" he grunted and went back to marking things on the map, "Can I ask you something?"

"What"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

He stopped scribbling and looked up at her, "What makes you say that?"

"Ben said I was getting fat, do you think I am?"

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There is a difference and the next time I see that cocksucking prick I'm gonna make sure he keeps his fucking opinions to himself" Vaas turned his attention back to the map,

"Do you think I'm starting to show now cause I don't feel like I'm getting bigger. Well that was until I went to find a bra that fit. They're all too small now the only thing I could find that fitted was my bikini bra, I think my boobs are bigger" Vaas's head shot up when she pulled off her tank top. She was wearing her black bikini bra which to Vaas was a dream come true as it revealed a lot, "Do they look bigger to you?"

Vaas just stared with a sly smirk edging its way onto his face, "You trying to turn me on?"

"Please if I was trying to turn you on I would have done this," she pulled the bikini bra off and threw it on the table, "Now that I have your attention bigger or not?"

Vaas was enjoying every second as he had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face, "You know I still can't tell I'll need to make a closer inspection." He stood in front of Nicki, folded his arms over his chest and made a concentrated face, he stood for two minutes analysing while Nicki just gave him a look that said 'what the fuck are you doing?' It all be came clear to her when he unfolded his arms, put his hands on her boobs and started to gently squeeze them, his smirk grew even wider as he did, "Oh yeah I see it now. Definitely bigger."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive. I also knew they were bigger"

"I'm really not seeing the downside, in fact you getting knocked up has been nothing but good"

"You won't be saying that in few months. Damn as much as I hate to admit it that feels great"

"It never used to turn you on"

"That was then this is now. Lets go"

_Outside…_

"Hey what fuck happened to Ben?" Rico, the leader of the supply crew, asked as he never seen the commotion before

"Anyway all of the supplies are packed and ready to go" Rico said after checking the last jeep,

"Good now all we need is Vaas and we can go"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"I haven't seen in hours but I think I know where he is"

"So go get him, we can't do fuck all till he's been and checked the camps"

"Alright I'll see what the fuck he's been doing"

Carlos went to the building he presumed Vaas to be in, as he he reached out for the door handle when he heard Vaas's voice drift through the air,

"Oh fuck that's good"

Carlos stopped in his tracks and wondered what the fuck Vaas was doing then he heard him again only louder this time, "Oh fuck that really good"

For a second Carlos thought he was masturbating but then he heard a second voice,

"I'm gonna ride you like a fucking rainbow unicorn" Nicki's distinct accent was heard through all of Vaas's moaning,

"Please do"

Carlos shook his head and decided that he would give Vaas half an hour to enjoy himself before heading back to an impatient Rico,

"Where the fuck is he?" Rico asked agitated

"He's got some 'personal' business to take care of,"

"What the fuck is he doing wanking in the corner?"

"No by the sounds of it he's fucking that girlfriend of his"

"Lucky bastard. She must be a good fuck if he's kept her for so long"

"I don't know man, I think he likes this one"

"Please the only thing Vaas cares about is Vaas. Besides I don't see him for the committed type"

"Stranger things have happened"

_An hour later…_

The pirate jeeps was traveling south on the edge of the jungle, they had only just started their journey but most the pirates were slightly hungover from a party they had. Vaas and Nicki were in the back of a jeep at the front of the convoy, Philippe was driving the jeep because he was one of the more trustworthy pirates.

He was born and raised in the city of New York, when he was twenty one he left to join the military but was soon dishonourably discharged after he leaked some vital tactics to the enemy when he was imprisoned and tortured in Iraq. After struggling to find work he left America and came to the Island, he soon became a valuable member of Vaas's team when his skills brought in a large fortune.

"Hey Phil where's Carlos?" Vaas shouted over the wind,

"He said he was coming soon boss" Philippe shouted back,

"That's odd he usually comes along at the start" Nicki wondered

"I've might have given him too much work"

"Poor bastard should be dead with all the work you give him" Nicki joked

Vaas burst into a fit of laugher at the statement, "I'm surprised he isn't"

"What the fuck is that?" Philippe broke up the merry mood. Ahead was a jeep that had been tipped and had been set on fire, Vaas made Philippe stop the jeep but made sure the others continued onwards as they were carrying vital supplies for the camps. The trio jumped out of the jeep to check out the burning vehicle, it was slightly charred but the blue paint was very visible through the black,

"Rakyat" Phil stated

"What is one of their fucking jeeps doing on my side of the island?" Vaas screamed to no one in particular, Nicki was the only one to notice the fresh tracks leading away from the vehicle. Her eyes followed the trail to the foliage where she faintly saw the Rakyat hiding in the bushes,

"Guys look out!" The Rakyat open fired sending a shower of bullets towards the three pirates, Vaas and Nicki got to cover but one managed to nick Philippe's leg. He was stuck out in the open and the Rakyat were coming with knives however they were mowed down by Vaas and Nicki,

"Kill him but keep the other two alive!" The familiar but unwelcome voice of Dennis drifted through the air,

"Dennis, you cocksucking fuck!" Vaas screamed

"Give up Vaas! You are out numbered!"

"You still trying to fuck my sister!" Vaas laughed as he reloaded his rifle, "I'm fucking surprised she hasn't fucked you like the whore she is!" Vaas peered around the side of the jeep before sending a round of bullets into a couple of on coming Rakyat.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Dennis shouted from his place behind a tree,

"Who are you? My mother! Oh wait, I shot that bitch years ago!" Went to shoot again but his rifle click and he had no ammo left, "FUCK!" He stood up from his cover and threw the gun at a warrior, it hit its target knocking the warrior out cold, "HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER?" He ducked down behind cover again and started shooting with his handgun.

Nicki wasn't as trigger happy as Vaas so her ammo lasted that bit longer, she reloaded her AK-47, "Vaas!" His head whipped around to her direction, "CATCH!" She tossed the gun to him which he caught with ease,

"How you holding up Phil?" Vaas asked casually, Philippe had gotten behind cover when Rakyat were distracted,

"Oh you know the usual, I'm bleeding but surviving" he answered sarcastically

"At least you ain't dead so stop fucking whining"

"I hate to break up the tea party here but we're running out of bullets and there is no back up" Nicki said through clenched teeth, "Phil send for back up!"

"I sent a signal for back up out when I was getting my ass shot at," Philippe peered round the side of the jeep, "There can't be many mo…" he fell back with a bullet hole in his left eye,

"Well fuck" Vaas stated dramatically. He pulled out his handgun magazine and checked how many bullets he had left before putting it back in the gun, "How many bullets do you have left?"

"Eight shotgun and a full handgun mag, you?"

"Half a mag of AK and if I'm lucky three rounds in my handgun"

"Here take my handgun mag" Nicki took it out of her pocket and put it in Vaas's hand,

"No you need it more than I do hermana"

"Just take it, besides I have this" she held up a grenade, "And if you cover me I can get my bow from the jeep"

"Ok, lets fucking do this"

Nicki pulled the pin on the grenade then threw it over the top of the jeep, the explosion killed a few Rakyat warriors and maimed several others. It also create a large smoke cloud which Nicki used for cover as she ran back to the pirate jeep, Vaas watched as Nicki grabbed her bow and ran to cover behind a tree on the other side of the road.

A few more warriors poured out from behind the trees but they were soon disposed of however the numbers seemed to be thinning out. There was a moment of pure silence, nothing moved, no sounds were heard giving the false impression that the miniature battle had came to its conclusion but that's when Dennis's voice rang out breaking the silence,

"Give up Vaas!" Dennis's voice sounded from behind him, Vaas spun round to his horror Nicki was dangerously close to the edge of the cliff with Dennis holding a machete at her throat, "You can not win"

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Surrender or watch her die"

Vaas begrudgingly dropped his AK, kicked it away and raised his hands in surrender knowing that if he made one wrong move Nicki would surely be dead. Dennis let out a chuckle as two Rakyat warriors restrained Vaas,

"You know I never thought I'd see the day that you would willingly give up for the life of someone else. I have to admit even I thought your wild spirit couldn't be broken,"

"Wild spirits are never broken, they are always fighting even when everyone thinks they have given up" Nicki stated her voice was filled venom

"Is that so? Citra said it didn't matter what happened to you as long as we bring him so let's test your theory"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Vaas, Dennis used his his free hand to forcefully pushed Nicki over the edge of the cliff while Vaas could do nothing but watch as she tumbled to her death. He desperately pulled against his captors who were struggling to contain the pirate lord,

"YOU COCKSUCKING FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Will you please shut him up I don't want to have to listen to him all the way back,"

One of the warriors tied a white rag around Vaas's face silencing his screaming fit to muffled grunts. Dennis took Vaas's handgun from its holster and inspected it,

"A fine weapon, shame it's not going to help you now"

A cargo truck rolled along the road and stopped when it reached the four men, Vaas got into the back without a fight. His eyes hadn't left the spot on the cliff where she pushed over the edge almost in hope that she would magically reappear there. The truck set off along the winding jungle road taking Vaas further and further away from what he wanted to see.


	22. Chapter 22: At The Hand Of Demise

**_Disclaimers: I don't own anything related to Far Cry 3_**

* * *

Vaas stared blankly out the back of cargo truck, he was gagged with his hands and feet bound. The Rakyat took every precaution to make sure he didn't escape or at least try to but he had no desire to either, he had lost everything, what had he left to fight for? He felt hollow like someone had cut him open, took everything out and stitched him back up, he just wanted to close his eyes and go into an endless sleep because he knew that he would never see her face when he woke up.

The rain battered the earth outside as the truck went over the rough terrain, the bumps made the vehicle and its passengers sway from side to side. He tried to remember what he was like before she walked into his life but every time he failed, she was there in all the memories haunting him like a ghost. The road was familiar but he couldn't care less as to where it was leading, all he knew was it wasn't leading to her, nothing would anymore.

The Rakyat guards were on edge by how still he was by now he would have made at least five attempts to escape but he hadn't moved a muscle since the journey into the jungle had begun. Vaas out a defeated sighed and hung his head, the guards held their guns up at his little movement but nothing followed, he closed his eyes to escape from the world but he was plagued by the image of her being pushed off the cliff. He didn't help her it was his fault that she died, it was his fault that she would never get to enjoy the future that they had planned. It was his fault that his unborn child didn't even get to live.

It was his fault.

The wind's force snapped the rope holding the canvas in place causing a large gust of wind to blow into the back of the truck, the warriors jumped up to try tie it down again but what they didn't notice was that it blew something into the truck. It had landed on Vaas's arm so he cracked open his eyes to see what the culprit was, it was a red Azalea flower. It was a little ragged from being tossed around in the wind but it was still in one piece surprisingly, he stared at the flower and remembered when he had put two in Nicki's hair one time after visiting his grandmother. They were his favourite flowers and only Nicki knew that.

In that moment he realised that she was trying to tell him something but what? The canvas flapped open again sending the flower flying out the back of the truck. Vaas stared after it he turned his head and looked at the guards they were completely distracted, he then looked at the seat straight in front of him, there lay a machete unguarded. He understood what she was trying to tell him, she wanted him to not go down without a fight, to avenge her. He closed his empty green eyes and when they reopened his insane fiery green eyes were back.

Taking another quick peek at the guards to make sure that they were still distracted Vaas swiftly and quietly managed to hop across to the other seat and grab the machete. He quickly and skilfully managed to remove the ropes binding his wrists and ankles, once free he pulled the gag off, stood up and slowly walked up behind the warriors. They were just finishing off so one of them turned around to go back to his seat but instead he met the pirate lord's furious face and a machete to the heart.

He gargled a little before Vaas removed the knife and tossed him out the moving truck, the other turned to see what the noise was, the machete's sharp blade sliced open his throat sending a spray of blood everywhere including all over Vaas. He was also tossed out the back but what Vaas hadn't realised was the truck had stopped not ten feet away from the first body, he heard another warrior calling out to his comrades in the Rakyat's language. He came around to the back of the truck where another one of his friends body lay bleeding out in the mud, he looked up into the back of the truck where Vaas was standing with a machete covered in blood. The warrior was about to scream for help but before he could Vaas rammed his machete straight through the warrior's skull, the body fell back on top of the other with the blade still inside his head.

Dennis walked around the side of the truck after hearing the commotion but he soon regretted his decision when he saw Vaas jump out of the truck, his face was murderous as he stormed after the prick who destroyed his life. Vaas's powerful soon closed the space between the two men upon reaching the other man Vaas kicked Dennis to the floor knocking the machete out of his reach, Vaas then delivered another kick to Dennis's face which cracked the lens in his glasses before planting his feet on either side of the Liberian man's chest. Vaas bent down and grabbed his shirt pulling Dennis's face close to his,

"I'm gonna make you fucking pay for what you did," Vaas's voice was deadly low and filled with hatred and anger, "You took her life. Now I'm going to fucking take yours"

Vaas roughly threw Dennis against the dirt floor sending another powerful kick into his ribs, this made Dennis curl up on his side, gasped for air and cough up some blood but that was only the beginning. Vaas continued to kick Dennis in the stomach each one stronger and each time he screamed "FUCK YOU!"

Vaas kept doing this until Dennis was curled up on the floor doing nothing but coughing up blood, since there was no one around to hear his pleas for help he was forced to suffer at the hands of the anger driven pirate lord. Vaas had stopped kicking Dennis and he rolled him over into his back and looked him in the eye,

"You think that you broke me didn't you?" A dark chuckle escaped Vaas's lips, "As you can see you were wrong, in fact you made me stronger. You gave me another reason as to I should kill you. Other than working for my sister"

He chuckled again as he walked over to one of the warrior's dead body, Dennis couldn't see what he was doing as it hurt too much to move but he knew that what ever he was doing would bring him more pain. Vaas came back over to Dennis carrying a jerry can filled with the jeeps back up fuel, Vaas pulled his handgun out of Dennis's pocket and put it back in its holster, he then started to pour petrol over Dennis's bloodied and broken body, once his body was drenched in the contents of the jerry can, once it was empty Vaas pulled a cigarette pack out of his pocket and put one between his lips,

"She didn't deserve to die but thanks to you she did. You on the other hand, you deserve to burn in the flames of hell," he stuck a match to and lit up his cigarette, he then tossed the still lit match onto Dennis, "So you will"

The only sound that filled the silence of the jungle was the shrill screams of Dennis as his skin and muscles melted away from his bones, Vaas smoked his cigarette and watched as Dennis's body was consumed by flames. He had a sadistic smile on his face the whole time Dennis was screaming in agony, "A life for a life motherfucker." With that said Vaas slung an AK-47 over his shoulder picked up his discarded machete and walked off into the jungle not looking back at scene behind him.

* * *

Vaas walked through the jungle aimlessly, he knew exactly where he was but he didn't want to go back to the pirates just yet. He'd let them sweat for awhile so he could have some well needed time on his own to gather his mixed up thoughts. The rain had let up and the warm tropical sun was now beaming down on the Earth making the jungle very humid. He remembered when he was a boy he would go out into jungle with his father and the two would fend for themselves for a few days, they did this once every two or three months but when his father died Vaas walked off into the jungle and didn't come back for nearly four months. He remembered how furious his mother was, he also remembered putting a bullet between her eyes and Citra trying to kill him with a knife.

He buried these thoughts as he continued walking deeper into the heart of the jungle, he must have walked at least five miles when he reached a waterfall with a medium sized pond that had a small stream which ran down the hill to the main river. It then he realised that he has a slick coat of blood, some from Dennis, some from the Rakyat warriors but most of it was his own. He shot half a round of rifle bullets into the pond to make sure he didn't get anything bit off by a crocodile, once he was sure it was safe he stripped bare and stepped into the pond and went under the waterfall.

The pounding water washed away all the blood and dirt but it also relaxed his tended up muscles, he stepped out of the waterfall, ran his fingers through his Mohawk and wiped the water out of his eyes. The humid air dried his skin minutes after getting out of the water, he had pulled his trousers and boots back on when he heard one of the bushes rustle behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see if he could see the source of the noise but he didn't see anything so he went back to fixing his gun holster then suddenly a massive tiger came bounding out of the bushes behind him, it's teeth and claws bared ready to end Vaas's life.

The tiger leaped into the air but it was stopped before it reached Vaas, the life left the tigers eyes as Vaas withdrew the machete from its skull. A smirk found its way onto his face, "Nothing can outsmart Vaas Montenegro"

The tigers lifeless body fell to the floor with a dull thud it's crimson blood seeping into the moist jungle soil, Vaas walked back to the river and washed the blood off his hands and machete. He finished dressing and got ready to leave when the bushes rustled again. He turns around to see that the were still moving so Vaas got his gun ready to shoot whatever threat comes out of the bushes. The bushes rustle some more and a tiger cub tumbled out, it looked about a month or two old but it was still completely clueless. Vaas lowered his gun and stared at the cub for a minute, "You have got to be fucking kidding me"

The cub wandered over to the other tiger's corpse and started nuzzling it, the little thing had no clue that its mother was dead. Since there was nothing Vaas could or wanted to do he left the tigers behind not caring about what could happen to them. He walked for about ten minutes when he heard twigs snapping behind him, he stopped and turned to see the little cub was trailing behind him. It stopped as well and stared at him with wide yellow green eyes,

"You have really gotta be fucking kidding me," he muttered to himself, "go, shoo, fuck off" he waved his arms at the cub but it was unfazed by his actions, "brave little fucker aren't you. Whatever do what you fucking want"

Vaas walked some more then looked over his shoulder and sure enough the cub was still following. Vaas shook his head and continued on into jungle, he had been walking for hours and was starting to get hungry by a lucky convenience he knew he was near a plain that deer loved to graze on. Upon arriving at the plain he spotted a small herd grazing out in the open, they hadn't seen him yet so he lined up a shot and pulled the trigger. The deer scattered at the sound of the shot but a large deer had fallen to the ground, he ran over to the spot where it fell and sure enough there was a large meaty stag was lying dead.

Vaas threw it over his shoulder and trekked back through the jungle, he had set up camp in a small clearing in the jungle. It wasn't much just him and a fire with a mangled deer carcass roasting over it. Vaas was picking a bit of meat off the bone when he saw the bushes rustle he got out his handgun ready to shoot whatever came out the bush, the little cub that was following him before wandered out and stared at him.

Vaas just smirked, put his gun away and continued to eat his venison, he occasionally glanced at the tiger it was licking its lips and drooling at the sight of the meat. He tore some meat off off the bone and threw it to the tiger, it sprang up and gobbled down the small chunk of meat then eagerly waited for some more.

Vaas tore off another small chunk and threw it again but this time it was closer to him, once again the little tiger gobbled down the meat. Vaas repeated the process until the tiger came up to him and was eating out the palm of his hand, he set down the shank and let the cub tear it to shreds. He let out a small chuckle as the cub savagely and greedily devoured the meat, once finished it looked back at Vaas obliviously wanting more,

"You're a greedy little fucker aren't you," Vaas rubbed the little tigers head it purred happily, "I suppose you tag along with me, might be nice to have someone who can't complain at me"

The tiger gave out a small roar which kinda sounded like a squeak since it was so young, "Since we're going to be on this little trip together you need a name but what are you?" Vaas asked the tiger as if it could answer him. He picked up its tail so he could determine the gender, "A girl. I wasn't expecting that but it's okay because we can still have fun together but first a name,"

Vaas pondered for a minute, "I know," he picked up the tiger and held it up to his face, "I'm gonna call you Sophie," he announced proudly while the tiger looked unimpressed, "What you don't like it? Fucking tough that what you're going to be called"

* * *

Night had brought clear skies and a warm breeze, Vaas and Sophie had tore through best part of the deer leaving mostly bones and fur behind. Vaas was laying on his back staring up at the stars and smoking a cigarette, Sophie was snuggled up next to his foot so she could be closer to the fire but also have some protection. His mind was a mess, his thoughts mixed up, he had no idea where he should go or what he should do but what he did know was he wasn't ready to go back to the pirates.

All he wanted right now was to be on his won but where could he do that without being found? Then it hit him one place that was so hard to reach and uninhabited wasn't too far from his current position, that place was the tallest mountain on his island.

The top of the mountain was in sight now which made Vaas push himself to go faster but he forgot about little Sophie who was struggling to keep up so he went back and picked the little tiger up before he made the final stretch of the mountain. When the duo reached the top Vaas let out a relived sigh, the sun was starting to set which made it a perfect moment. He took a deep breath and surveyed the land below him, his island, his kingdom. For once in his life he took the time to admire the beauty of the island that he had taken for granted for twenty-eight years.

The rolling hills, the lush green forests, the white sandy beaches and the sparking blue ocean all added together in one convenient bundle the perfect paradise, his eyes swept over the land again before they fell upon his compound that was nestled off in the distance. A wave of sadness hit him as the memories of the last time he was on the mountain flooded back to him but they also made him smile. She told him don't forget the good things so he made a silent promise to her to never forget what they shared.

Vaas laid on the grass his eyes were drooping shut but he forced himself to stay awake so he could remember, he had been sitting for hours just reminiscing about his time with Nicki. The moon was high in the night sky now and almost all of the jungle had settled down to sleep but Vaas continued to ward off sleep although he was becoming more and more unsuccessful until finally he closed his eyes only to open them what seemed like moments later.

His eyes shot open, the sun was high in the sky now and it's warm rays beating down on the earth but yet somehow it felt strange almost unrealistic. Vaas stared at the blue sky trying to determine what was happening when he felt something moving beside him, slowly he turned his head to the side. He was greeted by the familiar sight of Nicki smiling back at him, he stared at her in awe,

"Hey there sleepy head," she laughed lightly,

"Hey" Vaas greeted still in shock but a smile spread across his face,

"You need to go back"

"What?"

"Go back to the compound"

"You're not making any fucking sense"

"Go back…"

Vaas wakened from his slumber with a jolt, dawn was just breaking the red and orange morning mingling with the blacky blue and purple sky. He got up from his place on the grass and stretched his sleepy muscles, his eyes wandered over the landscape before his gaze landed on the compound. He had no idea what the fuck his weird ass dream meant but what he did know was he had to go back.


	23. Chapter 23: Home

_**Sorry for this chapter being pretty short I was really busy this week and I am working on a side project with my friend so hopefully that will get off the ground soon. **_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you may recognise except my OC's.**_

* * *

Vaas had been walking almost non stop for two days in his hasty attempt to get back to the compound, his legs ached and his feet screamed for rest but he pushed onwards. Sophie was struggling to keep up with his long, quick strides so Vaas picked her up and sat her on his shoulder, she was more than happy for someone else to do all the walking but as to how she was able to stay on Vaas's shoulder was a complete mystery. The compound was in sight now and Vaas slowed his pace so Sophie could keep up with him, the two where on the beach heading towards the side of the little island where the water was shallow enough to walk across.

Vaas had began to cross the water which only reached to his knees while Sophie kept putting her paw in and out of the water unsure if it was safe to go in, she gave a few squeaky roars at the water before jumping in and tiger-paddling after Vaas. He stopped when he heard the splash and turned to see his little buddy struggling, when she was in close enough proximity of him he scooped her up out of the water and carried the drenched tiger the rest of the way across. Once safely on dry land Sophie shook the excess water out of her stripy coat, Vaas on the other hand didn't mind being wet as he knew he could change his clothes when he got back to the warehouse.

The pirates standing guard at the gates couldn't believe it when Vaas walked in casually as if he hadn't been missing for a week, Carlos couldn't believe it either as he believed that the Rakyat had got him and surely killed him but that wasn't the case as Vaas look pretty much unharmed.

Carlos shook his head before clapping Vaas on the shoulder, "Where the fuck you been man? The whole fucking compound has been in shambles"

"I was enjoying the peace and nature, you should try it out sometime. It frees your soul"

"What the fuck have you been smoking?"

"I'm just fucking with you hermano. I've been chilling, you know to relax and clear my head after what happened"

"It's been pandemonium here, nobody knew where the fuck you went"

"Like I said I was out clearing my head. It may not look like now but I had a lot of fucking stress on my head amigo" Vaas momentarily stared at the warehouse before turning back to Carlos.

"When we found Phil's body on the road we thought the worst but it seems you didn't get into much bother,"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, the usual really stabbed a few fucks then burn another alive no biggy"

"No biggy my ass, you torched Dennis the fucking menace,"

"Hey I told that fucker I would get him" Vaas said holding his hands up,

Carlos was about to reply but was cut off by a sharp pain, "Ow what the fuck," he looked down to see a little tiger cub gnawing on his ankle, "What the fuck, shoo get off"

"Aww Sophie don't be mean to poor Carlos," Vaas bent and picked up the tiger cub while Carlos gave him a questioning look, "What?"

"You named it"

"Why not if she's going to be part of our family she needs to have a name" Vaas smirked as he rubbed the tigers head,

"It mother is gonna come looking for"

"I don't think so, not unless she can do a Jason Brody and come back from the dead" Vaas's eyes once again wandered to the warehouse and a brief look of sadness crossed his face which didn't go unnoticed by Carlos,

"Come on bro lets get you a nice bottle of beer"

The two sat drinking beer for best part of the day, the both of them were so drunk they were having a hard time staying awake. Carlos eventually passed out around dusk but Vaas in his drunken stupor managed to stumbled up to the warehouse before tripping up near the couches. His vision had long since left him and his body was now numbed by the alcohol, his head was spinning so he was really disorientated but he felt like he was moving but he couldn't be sure. Everything was a blur as shapes welded together in a bright psychedelic mess however the one thing he could pinpoint was the faint sound of someone humming, the gentle tune lulled him into the black abyss of sleep.

* * *

Vaas woke up to a lovely hangover which included a pounding headache, not being able to move very much and the inability to cope with any form of lighting especially sunlight which was quietly filtering its way through the windows onto his face. Groaning he sifted out of the blinding light and let out a burp that tasted like alcohol, his mouth was dry and the stale taste of beer still lingered in his mouth. Vaas was holding a pillow tightly to his chest, at first he wasn't sure why he was but his reasons became clear when the faint smell of perfume tingled in his nose.

Nicki always had a small selection of different perfumes in one of the drawers, it was a small collection that she had built up from the time she had been on the island. They came from the luggage of the unsuspecting tourist that were captured, at first Vaas never understood why she wanted them for but he always loved it. She never had a particular favourite so she would make her choice of what to wear by how she felt, it could be different everyday or the same thing for a week.

Sighing again Vaas decided to get up despite his raging hangover, he walked over to the couches where the smell of fresh herbal tea drifted through the air. There was a cup filled with Luke warm tea sitting on the coffee table, someone had obviously left it there for him a little while ago. Vaas downed the sightly minty tea in hope that it would quench his thirst and rid him of the raging headache, it barely lined his stomach so Vaas decided to go get himself another drink.

The strong sunlight made it hard for him to see so he closed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light but he ended up walking right into someone,

"Watch where the fuck you're going" Vaas grumbled

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady? Maybe if you opened your fucking eyes you would have seen me coming," The voice was familiar but in his disorientated state of mind he couldn't place it.

Vaas cracked open his eyes to try and place the figure but the sun combined with his hangover made it hard to see, however from what he could make out of the figure only one person came into his mind, "Nicki? Is that you?"

"No it's the fucking Queen of England. Of course it's me" She laughed lightly and was about to add another comment when she found herself encased in his massive arms with his lips on hers, needless to say he had taken her by surprise but she wasn't complaining. When they finally did break they were both left breathless, "Maybe I should see you less often if that's the welcome I'm gonna get"

"I thought I lost you when you went over that cliff"

Nicki rolled her eyes and smirked, "you really thought that would get rid of me? The stupid fucker basically pushed me into the river, nothing major"

"I should have known that but you know me I tend to overreact a little too much," as his vision cleared up he noticed that she was wearing on of his tank tops, "You stealing my style now?"

"Yeah about that we need to talk"

"That's never a good thing"

Nicki walked over to the couch and sat down, Vaas followed in suit dreading what was to follow. Nicki lifted her top to reveal her swollen belly which was quite a bit larger since Vaas last saw it, "I'm swelling up like a balloon! I'm struggling to hide it now"

"You're not that bad"

"When I wear my tops I look like a fat whore"

"First off you're not fat you're pregnant, secondly you're not a whore because you have only ever fucked me since you came here, at least I think you've only fucked me. Have you fucked anyone else?"

Nicki laughed and shook her head, "No, I enjoy making the almighty pirate lord bend to my will. What about you mister god of sex?"

"Now who said that?"

"Every single woman you have fucked in your life"

"I'll admit I've had my fair share of women but I can honestly and surprisingly say that I have never fucked another woman since I first fucked you"

"Wow, someone needs to give you medal for being able to stick with one girl for over a year considering the fact you never fucked the same woman twice"

"I swear to god I probably would have got more reaction out of a fucking rubber doll than I did out of those bitches. Sure they say I'm the best they've ever had but they never showed it, they lacked emotion. It was just meaningless sex,"

Vaas and Nicki broke out into fits of laughter but Nicki stopped and put her hands on her belly, worry spread through Vaas like wildfire as he stared at her blank face, "Hermana?"

Nicki didn't say a single word instead she reached out and took his hand then placed it on her belly. He sat there for a minute with his hand resting on her abdomen when he felt the gentlest thump against his hand, unsure if was imagining it or not Vaas keep his hand still and waited to see if he felt it again. Sure enough seconds later he felt another gentle thump against his hand,

"Do you feel it?" Nicki asked a board smile on her face

Vaas was at a loss for words so he gave a small laugh and nodded his head, he was unable to remove his hand as the wonder of feeling his first child movements had him captivated. His hangover was forgotten and his cares thrown to the wind, all that matter to him was the moment he was having now and the joy that awaited him in four months time.

Secretly Vaas always wanted children even more so as he was approaching thirty years of age, some would say that he was still young but to him now was about the right time. Years ago when Vaas started out as the infamous pirate lord he abolished the idea of children as he knew no woman would want a trigger happy, alcoholic, crackhead, drug dealer as the father to their child but the desire came back with a vengeance when he was twenty six. It was that missing piece of him that he yearned for so he set about searching for a potential mother however no woman met the standards he wanted.

He searched and searched but to no avail so he decided as his ultimate last resort he would use one of the island women but that was if he made it to thirty with no luck in finding a suitable mother. When Nicki came along he thought about it for a long time before he eventually decided that she was the one he need, he made the decision based on the fact that she willingly stayed by his side. The fact that she was beautiful, talented and fearless was just an added bonus in his eyes but he knew that she wouldn't leave him or take the child away from him. A wave of relief hit him when she told him that she wanted him to be part of the baby's life and it was that moment he knew he made the right choice.


End file.
